Grimmjow, cazador de monstruos
by sagawinchester
Summary: Vampiros, hombres lobo, metamorfos…Serie de one-shots sin orden cronológico de Grimmjow como cazador de criaturas sobrenaturales en distintos casos a lo largo de Japón. AU. Múltiples parejas y personajes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello 7u7 he vuelto con una serie de one-shots, obviamente inspirados en una de mis series favoritas:** ** _Supernatural_** **; y aclaro esto porque los monstruos o criaturas del fic son fieles a las especificaciones de Eric Kripke (por ejemplo no puedes matar a un vampiro con una estaca, sino decapitándolo). Este primer one-shot es de Grimmjow y Orihime como protagonistas. Lean y díganme qué les parece, hasta pronto. Aclaraciones al final.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **GRIMMJOW, CAZADOR DE MONSTRUOS**

 **UNA COPA DE VINO TINTO**

 _Iwatsuki, Prefectura de Saitama._

Ulquiorra entró a la bodega y caminó sin prisa hasta su asiento, ubicado a la cabeza de la mesa de madera que residía en el centro de la habitación. El resto de su clan estaba ahí como había ordenado previamente y las armas reposaban sobre la mesa.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Edrad.

-Es increíble tu nivel de estupidez –respondió Ulquiorra con voz tranquila.

Edrad dio un golpe en la mesa que no inmutó a ninguno de los que estaban alrededor.

-Dime qué descubriste.

-Es un solo cazador, no actúa en grupo.

-¿Esperas que creamos que un hombre solo pudo con Shaw-Long y D-Roy?

-Francamente, no me interesa lo que crean. Tú y esos dos idiotas hicieron mal en atacar a esa familia. Y no sólo eso, dejaron los cuerpos ahí tirados para que medio mundo los viera.

-Ya me disculpé por eso.

-¿Y crees que una disculpa es suficiente? Me temo que tendré que verme en la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Pusiste a ese cazador detrás de nosotros, estás arriesgando a esta familia. La muerte de Shaw-Long y D-Roy pesará sobre tu conciencia.

-Lo arreglaré, lo juro. Voy a matar a ese bastardo –gruñó Edrad suplicando implícitamente una oportunidad.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras –se burló Ulquiorra-. Tuviste suerte la última vez.

-No tengo miedo, si eso es lo que crees.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Tu miedo es justificable, estamos hablando de un cazador letal, alguien que sabe lo que hace.

-Ya te dije que lo arreglaré. Me encargaré de él.

-Permíteme iluminar tu camino, ya que pareces estar un poco perdido. No estás vivo por tu astucia o tu fuerza, sino que lograste escapar por pura suerte; el cazador te dejó vivir para que lo guiaras hacia el nido, hacia nosotros.

-No hay forma de que haya podido seguirme, fui cuidadoso.

-Fuiste estúpido, no hay otra forma de describirte. Sin embargo, te daré la oportunidad de enmendar tu error. Podrás encargarte de él esta noche, porque ya está aquí.

Los presentes olfatearon el aire y se sorprendieron al notar la leve esencia humana que Ulquiorra había detectado desde aquella distancia. Sin embargo, era más que eso, también había un poco de sangre, sudor, tierra mojada y pólvora suficiente para volar la bodega en pedazos. No es que el fuego les hiciera daño, pero habían conseguido un buen lugar para anidar y sería una lástima perderlo de un día para otro.

Edrad se puso de pie y estiró la mano para tomar un arma, pero Ulquiorra se lo impidió.

-No necesitas eso si se trata de un simple humano, ¿o sí? Puedes encargarte de él sin problemas.

Edrad frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta, listo para atacar al cazador en cuanto entrara. Hubo una serie de golpes en la puerta como si alguien estuviera tratando de derribarla desde el otro lado y luego se abrió estruendosamente. Pero no había nadie del otro lado. Edrad avanzó unos pasos sin dejar de olfatear y luego se asomó por el marco.

Grimmjow saltó desde arriba sujetándose de la tubería que pasaba sobre la puerta y le dio una fuerte patada con ambas piernas que lo mandó al suelo. Luego se soltó y cayó al piso sobre sus pies, mirando rápidamente a su alrededor antes de desenvainar los dos machetes que llevaba a la espalda.

-Uno, dos, tres…cuatro más. No está mal, me he encargado de nidos más numerosos –exclamó con una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra se levantó y se dirigió a la parte de arriba. Menoly y Loly lo siguieron.

-¿A dónde creen que van? –exclamó Grimmjow.

-Quiero tener una buena vista del espectáculo. Me gusta estar en primera fila –respondió Ulquiorra sin volverse.

Grimmjow observó que había una especie de oficina en la parte de arriba con un balcón que daba al centro de la bodega, que era justamente donde se encontraban él y Edrad. Observó el lugar y sonrió al darse cuenta de que no había más salidas que la principal. Eso era una buena noticia, al ir a la parte de arriba los otros tres se habían condenado sin poder escapar.

Edrad se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre del corte del labio que la patada había ocasionado. Avanzó algunos pasos hacia un lado y Grimmjow hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban evaluando a su oponente, esperando que diera el primer golpe para contraatacar. Grimmjow hizo girar los machetes en las manos mientras que Edrad se agachaba en actitud depredadora.

Edrad se abalanzó hacia adelante dispuesto a descuartizarlo, pero Grimmjow fue más rápido y se apartó antes de que sus cuerpos hicieran contacto; atacó con el machete y logró hacerle un corte en el hombro, bastante cerca de su verdadero objetivo que era la cabeza. Edrad ni siquiera pareció notar la herida sangrante, corrió nuevamente hacia Grimmjow y esquivó dos ataques antes de conectar un golpe en la mandíbula. Grimmjow se tambaleó hacia un lado y respondió con un machetazo que únicamente cortó el aire. Edrad volvió a golpearlo y esta vez la fuerza del impacto lo hizo soltar uno de los machetes.

Ulquiorra observaba todo desde arriba recargado en el barandal. No parecía estar dispuesto a intervenir, pero Grimmjow lo volteaba a ver constantemente en caso de que así fuera. Estaba seguro que podía acabar con todos esa misma noche, pero si atacaban en grupo no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Edrad atacó con una ráfaga de golpes que Grimmjow apenas pudo resistir. Con la mano libre devolvió unos cuantos, pero sabía que el daño que estaba causando era muy poco. Cuando Edrad lanzó otro puñetazo, Grimmjow se agachó por el hueco bajo su brazo y le dio un empujón por la espalda. Tomó firmemente el machete y le dio en el cuello, pero el ángulo no era muy favorable y sólo pudo cortar la mitad.

Edrad cayó al piso en un charco de sangre agonizando por su vida y queriendo arrastrarse para estar a salvo; Grimmjow lo sacó de su miseria con un segundo corte, esta vez limpio. La cabeza rodó unos centímetros al lado de sus pies. La tomó por el cabello y se la arrojó a Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra se movió hacia un lado para que no le diera, pero algunas gotas de sangre cayeron en su mejilla izquierda. Grimmjow levantó el machete que se le había caído y lo señaló con él.

-Sigues tú.

Ulquiorra no respondió. Grimmjow subió las escaleras a toda prisa y tuvo una pequeña pelea con Menoly, pero debido a su complexión y estatura no fue difícil acabar con ella. Su cabeza pronto se unió a la de Edrad. Grimmjow llegó hasta la parte de arriba y vio a Ulquiorra y a Loly en el balcón. Loly chilló por la muerte de su compañera y se abalanzó hacia Grimmjow, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, su cabeza cayó hacia un lado con un ruido sordo.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Ulquiorra la había decapitado sin remordimientos. Afianzó el agarre de los machetes y avanzó lentamente sin dejar de observarlo. Ulquiorra no mostraba expresión alguna en el rostro cuando dejó caer el machete que había tomado de las cajas apiladas al lado de él.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Preguntó Grimmjow cauteloso.

-Estaba harto de ellos. Mi clan se fue al diablo cuando mataste a Shaw-Long y a D-Roy. Edrad me era útil algunas veces, pero causaba muchos problemas. Supongo que me hiciste un favor al quitármelo de encima.

-Ese es mi trabajo, fue un placer. Pero ¿qué hay de las gemelas Olsen? –Grimmjow señaló las cabezas de Menoly y Loly.

-No eran más que un estorbo.

-Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que ustedes eran una de esas familias disfuncionales.

-Estás en lo correcto.

-Bueno, sea cual sea el caso voy a tener que matarte –respondió Grimmjow encogiéndose de hombros.

-Era de esperarse. No planeaba hacerme amigo de un cazador y pedirle que cabalgáramos juntos hacia el amanecer.

-Yo tampoco tenía en mente algo como Secreto en la Montaña.

-Qué dilema, ¿no lo crees?

-No, es bastante simple, de hecho. Puedes quedarte quieto mientras te corto la cabeza o puedes defenderte como el resto de tu grupo, aunque ya viste cómo terminaron las cosas para ellos.

-No cometas el error de creer que estaban a mi nivel.

-Oh, ya veo, así que tú eres el alfa.

Ulquiorra no respondió.

-Eso no cambia nada, voy a matarte de igual manera –prosiguió Grimmjow, quien no esperaba una respuesta a su retórica.

-Lo siento, no tengo planes de morir esta noche.

Ulquiorra saltó el barandal antes de que Grimmjow pudiera atacar. Cayó con la ligereza de un gato y volteó hacia arriba. Grimmjow frunció el ceño y maldijo por lo bajo. Podía imitarlo y saltar, pero con los machetes en las manos no sería una buena caída. Corría el riesgo de lastimarse un pie y entonces se vería en aprietos al tratar de correr.

Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras para darle alcance a Ulquiorra, pero cuando llegó al piso de abajo ya se había ido. Grimmjow se asomó por la puerta y trató de vislumbrar algo en el espeso bosque que rodeaba la bodega, pero únicamente encontró penumbra y las cigarras rompiendo el silencio.

.

.

 _Yokohama, Prefectura de Kanagawa._

 _Seis meses después._

Orihime entró al club nocturno y pidió un Martini seco. Se sentó a la barra y acomodó su largo cabello hacia un lado, observando a su alrededor. Estaba usando un vestido entallado color rojo que resaltaba a la perfección todos sus atributos. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y tacones negros a juego.

Las luces de neón en la pista eran tan deslumbrantes para ella como lo serían para un epiléptico. Vio a la multitud de gente bailando al ritmo de la música y a otros cuantos rezagados que simplemente bebían en las mesas o en la barra al igual que ella.

-Aquí tienes –el barman le entregó su bebida.

-Gracias –Orihime le dio un pequeño sorbo y luego lo volvió a dejar.

Estaba en plan de buscar diversión, no de emborracharse para olvidar a alguien. El trabajo de toda la semana la tenía cansada, pero aprovechó que era sábado y que tenía tiempo de reponerse de la resaca en caso de que fuera necesario. Buscó con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero sólo veía gente extraña. Era un club nuevo, sólo tenía un par de meses que había abierto, así que tal vez sólo hacía falta que le hicieran promoción al lugar para verlo lleno.

Vio que un hombre se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar observarlo discretamente por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba usando pantalón de vestir negro con camisa blanca doblada en los antebrazos, los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata desanudada. Su cabello era tan negro como la noche, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos hermosos orbes color esmeralda que no mostraban expresión alguna. En conjunto era alguien misterioso que llamó la atención de Orihime.

-Hola –saludó amablemente, esperando que la ignorara o le respondiera bruscamente.

El hombre pareció sorprendido de que le hubiera dirigido la palabra. La observó de pies a cabeza y le devolvió el saludo.

Orihime sintió sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír incómodamente. Aunque al parecer le gustaba lo que veía y eso era una buena señal.

-Soy Orihime.

-Ulquiorra.

Se estrecharon las manos y luego Ulquiorra pidió una cerveza.

-¿Eres de por aquí? –Preguntó Orihime.

-Vine por negocios, pero estoy rentando una casa. No sé muy bien cuánto tiempo me quedaré.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo vivo aquí. Desde siempre. No he podido juntar lo suficiente para irme –exclamó Orihime encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Tan mal está el lugar o son motivos personales?

-Creo que un poco de ambos.

-A mí me parece una ciudad interesante. Respecto a lo demás creo que no conozco tu caso como para darte algún consejo.

-¿A qué te dedicas? –Preguntó Orihime para cambiar de tema, no tenía ganas de hablar de su vida personal.

-Recursos humanos.

Orihime asintió. No habría podido adivinarlo ni aunque se lo propusiera, pues su apariencia era en extremo confusa. Parecía joven como ella, tal vez algunos años mayor, pero había algo en su mirada que le decía que había vivido mucho tiempo, o muchas cosas. Sobre su edad, no tenía ni idea.

-Interesante –fue todo lo que respondió antes de terminar su Martini.

-¿Quieres otro?

-Sí, pero primero debo ir al tocador –respondió.

-De acuerdo.

Orihime se levantó y tomó su bolso. No quería dejar su bebida descuidada en caso de que decidieran ponerle alguna droga. No es que pensara mal de Ulquiorra, a decir verdad parecía una buena persona, tal vez era la costumbre.

De camino al baño chocó accidentalmente con un hombre y se le cayó el bolso.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó de inmediato.

-La culpa es mía –respondió el hombre recogiendo su bolso.

Orihime le sonrió en respuesta y no pudo evitar notar que era bastante atractivo, con su cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa azul marino debajo.

-Gracias –Orihime tomó el bolso, rodeó su figura y entró al baño.

Cuando se estaba lavando las manos se echó un poco de agua en la cara y después retocó su labial rojo. Se observó unos segundos de pies a cabeza en el espejo para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y luego regresó al lado de Ulquiorra.

-Creo que ahora sí tomaré ese Martini.

Pero antes de que pudiera llamar al barman, Ulquiorra le dio un leve apretón en la mano.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Tengo alcohol y podemos…ver una película o cenar algo.

Orihime no respondió de inmediato. Le sonrió y luego de pensarlo unos segundos asintió levemente.

-Eh, claro. ¿Seguro que no te importa cocinar? Podemos ir a un restaurante.

-Me gusta cocinar –afirmó Ulquiorra.

Orihime nunca había escuchado eso en boca de un hombre, así que se sorprendió por sus palabras. Aceptó su invitación y luego se levantó. Ulquiorra la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la salida.

El auto de Ulquiorra era nuevo y elegante. Un Saab color negro que probablemente valía más que la casa de Orihime. Ulquiorra le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y luego se posicionó tras el volante. El rugido del motor le erizó la piel a Orihime, estaba arriba de una bestia costosa, y vaya que podía correr.

.

.

Grimmjow vio en el celular que el objetivo se estaba moviendo de lugar rumbo al estacionamiento. Apuró su cerveza y pagó antes de subirse a la camioneta. Estaba seguro de que esa noche acabaría todo, aunque si se había equivocado respecto a las señales entonces lo arruinaría todo y tendría que empezar nuevamente desde cero.

Volteó a su alrededor y vio que varios carros estaban abandonando el estacionamiento, pero sólo uno se dirigía hacia la calle principal. Comprobó en el GPS que era ese el que estaba buscando. Encendió la Suburban y siguió a su propio ritmo unas calles más atrás. No había prisa alguna, el objetivo tendría que parar en algún lugar tarde o temprano, y entonces marcaría la localización exacta.

Unas calles más adelante vio el auto entrar a la cochera de una casa grande y elegante. Grimmjow se estacionó y salvó la distancia a pie, pero antes de eso se aseguró de llevar lo necesario para su encuentro con el energúmeno que había estado rastreando desde hacía seis meses.

En la maleta cargó los machetes, una Glock y el rifle con balas de punta hueca. Lo único que le serviría realmente eran los machetes, pero no estaba de más ser precavido y llevar algo que lo ayudara a distancia. Si sus suposiciones sobre aquella mujer eran ciertas, Ulquiorra estaría buscando hacer renacer su clan. Si no lo eran, entonces sólo quería una noche de pasión en los suburbios de Yokohama con una completa extraña que acababa de conocer en un club.

.

.

Ulquiorra encendió las luces de la casa y la hizo pasar hasta la sala, en donde había dos sillones de un blanco inmaculado, una mesa negra de centro con un florero y una pantalla de plasma pegada a la pared sobre una chimenea, además de un gran ventanal con las cortinas abiertas que daba directamente a la calle. Era una casa impresionante, y la sala era tan grande como la mitad de la casa de Orihime. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y pulcritud.

-Permíteme tu chaqueta –dijo Ulquiorra guiándola hasta uno de los sillones.

Encendió la chimenea que rápidamente calentó el salón y luego puso música en su reproductor.

-Tú espera aquí, traeré un aperitivo antes de preparar la cena.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda?

-Eres mi invitada, no puedo pedirte algo como eso.

Orihime sonrió y se recargó en el sillón, contemplando a su alrededor con una calma absoluta. Todo iba bien hasta el momento, no había un mal trato por parte de Ulquiorra y la había llevado a su casa tal y como había dicho. Por lo pronto no había riesgo alguno de que se tratara de un maniático que quisiera vender sus órganos en el mercado negro. Ulquiorra era un caballero, casi demasiado, como si se hubiera criado bajo el seno de una familia adinerada del siglo XVIII. Sólo le faltaba el monóculo y ofrecerle un paseo en un carruaje tirado por dos briosos corceles negros transilvanos.

.

.

Grimmjow se mantuvo oculto entre los arbustos de la casa de enfrente. La maleta a su lado estaba abierta, mostrando el armamento que había seleccionado. Tomó el PSG1 y se asomó por el lente para asegurarse de tener una buena vista. El cristal de la casa de Ulquiorra probablemente era grueso, del tipo que no se rompería con un golpe, pero no había nada que detuviera las balas aerodinámicas de punta hueca, creadas específicamente para superficies duras.

Grimmjow vio que la chica que Ulquiorra había llevado a su casa estaba sentada en la sala, volteando a su alrededor y probablemente tratando de imaginar cuánto dinero había invertido en el lugar. Se levantó del sillón, paseó frente al cristal y se detuvo a mirar hacia afuera, ajena a que un cazador la estaba observando. Se había quitado la chaqueta y al parecer estaba en confianza porque también se deshizo de los tacones y los dejó sobre la alfombra. Grimmjow utilizó el lente del rifle para observar su cuerpo detenidamente. Sus largas piernas, la estrecha cintura pronunciada por el vestido y el escote modesto que marcaba a la perfección su pecho.

-Ese maldito. Sería una lástima tener que matarla –dijo en voz baja.

Orihime escuchó de pronto que alguien volvía a entrar a la habitación y regresó junto a la fogata, sólo que esta vez se sentó en el piso con las piernas de lado. Ulquiorra se le unió y dejó las dos copas de vidrio y la botella de vino sobre la mesita de centro. Sirvió primero la de Orihime, pero al verla un poco dubitativa llenó la suya y le dio un sorbo para que viera que no había problema. Orihime parecía más relajada luego de eso y se llevó la copa a los labios, pero antes de eso, Grimmjow supo que era momento de actuar. Jaló el gatillo y la bala voló directamente hasta la casa, atravesó el cristal y finalmente hizo añicos la copa, derramando todo su contenido sobre el vestido rojo y luego sobre la alfombra.

.

.

Cuando Orihime escuchó que Ulquiorra había vuelto a la habitación le ofreció una sonrisa y se acercó al fuego.

-¿Te importa que nos sentemos en el piso?

-Para nada –respondió Ulquiorra poniendo la botella y las copas sobre la mesa.

Orihime no alcanzó a leer la etiqueta de la botella, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al notar la espesura y el extraño color del vino. No es que fuera una experta, pero algo no lucía como ella se imaginaba. ¿Tal vez era de una reserva antigua? ¿Una nueva marca? ¿Vino casero? Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de su vacilación y llenó su copa antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. Orihime comprendió entonces que no había nada malo con el vino como droga o un sedante, así que tomó la copa que Ulquiorra le estaba extendiendo y la llevó a sus labios, pero a medio camino únicamente sintió los cristales en su mano y el líquido tibio chorreando desde su vestido hasta la blanca alfombra. Todo había pasado muy rápido. No hubo ni siquiera un segundo de intervalo entre el estruendo del ventanal roto de la sala y la copa hecha pedazos.

-¿Pero qué…?

Ulquiorra se puso de pie y volteó hacia la calle. Orihime se limpió la mano en el vestido ya manchado y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué fue eso?

El semblante de Ulquiorra se ensombreció cuando detectó una figura caminando a través de su jardín. El hombre de cabello azul arrojó la maleta a un lado con el cañón del rifle todavía asomándose y desenvainó los dos machetes antes de sonreír y pararse en medio de la sala a sólo cuatro metros de ellos. Orihime lo miró con asombro al reconocer al hombre del bar con el que había chocado y que recogió su bolso del piso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, por qué demonios estaba armado y por qué les había disparado? Porque tenía que ser esa la única explicación, ¿verdad?

Ulquiorra no parecía estar fuera de lugar. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, al igual que Grimmjow. La única que se mantenía al margen era Orihime. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¡Tú! –Bramó la pelirroja señalándolo con un dedo acusador-. ¡Eres el sujeto del club!

-¿Ya lo habías visto? –Preguntó Ulquiorra tranquilamente.

-Sí, chocamos y accidentalmente se cayó mi bolso. Él me lo dio.

-Ya veo, así que fue de ese modo –ahora Ulquiorra se dirigía exclusivamente a Grimmjow, que había permanecido en silencio en la misma posición.

-Sí, es cierto. _Ginger_ y yo nos encontramos en el club –afirmó.

-¿Nadie te dijo que es un club privado? No logro entender cómo te colaste –la voz de Ulquiorra era de desdén y desprecio, como si estuviera burlándose.

-No te preocupes –respondió Grimmjow sin inmutarse-, lo único que debes entender es que voy a matarte.

Orihime ahogó un grito y se llevó las manos a la boca por la declaración. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien llegara y amenazara de esa forma a una persona? Tenía que llamar a la policía. Se giró para tomar su bolso pero en ese momento Grimmjow la señaló con el machete y le ordenó que no se moviera.

-Tienes que salir de aquí, no quiero que estés en medio de todo cuando termine con esta escoria. Si te mato por accidente no puedo hacerme responsable, es un riesgo que no voy a tomar.

-¡Estás loco! El que tiene que salir de aquí eres tú. Voy a llamar a la policía para decirle que le disparaste a un hombre en su casa.

-¿Un hombre? –Grimmjow soltó una carcajada-. Eso no es un hombre, cariño. Lamento romper tus ilusiones.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente a Orihime. Le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello y la pegó a su cuerpo poniéndose detrás de ella. Luego, sonrió.

-¿U-Ulquiorra?

El pulso de Orihime se aceleró de repente. Sentía el aliento de Ulquiorra en el oído, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se mantuviera alerta. De algún modo el contacto no parecía íntimo, sino como si se tratara de un captor y su rehén.

-Déjala ir –gruñó Grimmjow.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás? –Preguntó Ulquiorra-. La última vez que nos encontramos decidí dejarte con vida, y mi única petición, implícita, por supuesto, era que me dejaras tranquilo.

-No puedo hacer eso –respondió Grimmjow negando con la cabeza-. Tengo que matarte, espero que sepas que sigue sin ser personal.

-¿Después de seis meses que estuviste rastreándome? Yo creo que sí lo estás tomando bastante personal.

-¿Rastreando? ¿De qué están hablando? –Orihime respiraba entrecortadamente al tiempo que trataba de entender la conversación o tan sólo un retazo de ella para saber qué estaba pasando.

Grimmjow avanzó con los dos machetes en alto y se detuvo frente a Ulquiorra.

-No lo repetiré una vez más. Déjala ir. Has fallado en convertirla.

-¿Conver…?

-¿Quién dijo algo de convertir? –Preguntó Ulquiorra.

-No puedes negar que esa copa tenía tu asquerosa y putrefacta sangre –exclamó Grimmjow señalando los trozos de cristal esparcidos sobre la mancha roja de la alfombra.

-¿Sangre? –Orihime estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Algo en su mente tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía tratar aquella extraña conversación, pero su yo racional le decía que no era posible, que no existía tal criatura en el mundo. Recordó, sin embargo, su vacilación al querer tomar el vino por su extraña apariencia. Era espeso como la sangre, y aunque el olor estaba bien disfrazado, podía jurar que si olía la alfombra directamente sería una mezcla de uvas fermentadas con hierro.

-Tienes razón. Mi plan era convertir a esta mujer para hacer renacer mi clan, pero gracias a ti no hay forma de poder pedirle que olvide lo sucedido y que beba mi sangre.

Orihime tenía una expresión de asco y terror en el rostro. ¿En serio aquel hombre misterioso y atractivo del club acababa de decir algo sobre beber su sangre?

-Por eso mis planes han cambiado –prosiguió Ulquiorra-. Voy a beber su sangre y tendré que buscar a alguien más para mis propósitos, pero antes de eso te voy a matar. Creo que ya he sido suficientemente indulgente contigo. Estoy harto.

-Estás más hablador que la vez pasada –dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado-. Y comprenderás, por supuesto, que no voy a dejar que nada de eso pase.

-¿Alguien podía decirme por favor qué demonios está pasando?

Grimmjow suspiró y se agarró el puente de la nariz, buscando una forma de revelarle la información sin hacerla entrar en pánico. No la encontró.

-Este hombre es un _Vampiro*_. Te iba a dar de beber su sangre para convertirte a ti también, pero, afortunadamente, ahora sólo quiere matarte.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí para impedir que eso pase –Grimmjow le sonrió para infundirle confianza, pero sabía que era algo tan descabellado como sonaba.

La verdadera cuestión era si lograría salvarla a tiempo antes de que Ulquiorra le rompiera el cuello. Tal vez podría hacer tiempo y lograr que escapara, pero era un arma de doble filo. Ulquiorra aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para darse a la fuga, y Grimmjow no estaba dispuesto a pasar otros seis meses buscando a ese asqueroso chupasangre.

-¿Quieres saber cómo los encontré? –Preguntó.

-No realmente –respondió Ulquiorra en tono aburrido.

-Puse un rastreador en el bolso de la chica –prosiguió Grimmjow sin hacer caso de la respuesta-. Te vi hablando con ella en el club y supe de inmediato que planeabas algo. Para ser sincero esperaba que te conformaras con un poco de sexo, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que estás tan muerto que probablemente tienes problemas de disfunción.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre alrededor del cuello de Orihime. Sabía lo que Grimmjow estaba haciendo. Trataba de distraer su atención de Orihime para hacer que lo atacara y poder salvar a la chica. _Qué táctica tan pobre y obvia_ , pensó.

-Además, me parece que nunca había visto esa técnica en acción –prosiguió Grimmjow.

-¿Qué técnica?

-Ya sabes, eso de la hipnosis.

Ulquiorra lo miró sin comprender. Grimmjow ensanchó su sonrisa y soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, ya veo. Tal vez la usaste sin darte cuenta.

-No sé de qué…

-No es posible que creas que esta chica vino a tu casa por voluntad propia. No podrás engañarme, conozco tus trucos, señor Chupasangre.

Ulquiorra tensó la mandíbula y el resto de su cuerpo. Orihime sintió la presión aumentando alrededor de su cuello y se retorció para tratar de zafarse.

-S-Si es realmente un…vampiro –dijo Orihime-, ¿por qué…rayos no lo matas para que podamos…terminar con esto?

-No es tan simple –contestó Grimmjow-, no puedo simplemente dispararle, prenderle fuego o apuñalarlo con una estúpida estaca de madera. Los vampiros sólo mueren cuando los decapitas. Comprenderás, pues, que ya que estás en medio no puedo hacer mi trabajo.

-Te haré una pregunta simple, cazador –dijo Ulquiorra-. ¿Es más importante para ti salvar a esta chica o matarme?

-¿En serio tengo que responder? –Grimmjow volteó a ver a Orihime y se encogió de hombros-. Escucha, no tengo nada contra ti, pero haré lo que sea para matarlo.

-Qué consuelo –gimió Orihime, sintiendo temblar sus piernas al verse apresada en los brazos de la muerte.

Ulquiorra, sin embargo, no se creyó ese cuento de sacrificar una vida humana con tal de atraparlo. Si le diera la opción a Grimmjow, escogería sin duda salvar a Orihime. Claro que esto no era cien por ciento seguro, pero Ulquiorra se convenció de que era la única carta que podía usar a su favor.

Apartó el brazo del cuello de Orihime y la arrojó violentamente hacia Grimmjow, quien tuvo que bajar deprisa los machetes para no enterrárselos en el cuerpo. Ulquiorra echó a correr hacia la casa, no era viable arriesgarse a salir por el hueco de la sala.

Grimmjow tiró las armas y alcanzó a agarrar a Orihime antes de que cayera al suelo. Había perdido a lo mucho tres segundos, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que Ulquiorra escapara.

-Quédate aquí –ordenó Grimmjow tomando sólo uno de los machetes y corriendo hacia donde Ulquiorra había desaparecido.

Orihime no alcanzó a responder, sólo vio la espalda de Grimmjow perderse entre la oscuridad y el brillo plateado del machete debido al fuego de la chimenea. Sentía que si daba un sólo paso en su dirección se desvanecería como el vapor en el cielo.

Grimmjow redujo la velocidad cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué dirección había tomado Ulquiorra. Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera esperándolo detrás de una puerta, listo para atacar y romperle el cuello, en el mejor de los casos. Cada paso que daba parecía hacer rechinar la madera del piso, revelando inevitablemente su posición. Lo cual, a su vez, era un arma de doble filo.

Grimmjow se quedó quieto y acompasó su respiración al ritmo de sus latidos para poder agudizar sus sentidos. Cualquier raspón, paso, rasguño o suspiro sería suficiente para encontrarlo. Los vampiros podían ser muy silenciosos, pero Grimmjow podía adoptar una faceta animal y guiarse por sus sentidos e instintos si así lo quería. Era una técnica que le había salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones. Su as bajo la manga.

Escuchó crujir el marco de madera de una puerta o ventana proveniente del sótano. Tal vez había otra salida de la casa y el vampiro iba a usarla para escapar. Tal vez era una táctica para hacerlo bajar y guiarlo a una trampa. De cualquier forma Grimmjow tenía que ir a su encuentro.

Bajó las escaleras lo más silencioso que pudo y trató de buscar un interruptor, pero estaba más concentrado en sentir alguna presencia en la cercanía. Sintió un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mandó al suelo y la mano que sujetaba el machete hacía unos momentos estaba vacía.

-Debiste irte cuando tuviste la oportunidad –dijo Ulquiorra fríamente.

Grimmjow se levantó y alcanzó a vislumbrar al vampiro por la luz de la luna y de las farolas de la calle que se colaban por la rendija de la pequeña ventana. Ulquiorra estaba de pie frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos, una actitud muy relajada tratándose de una pelea de vida o muerte. Grimmjow vio que el machete estaba justo detrás de Ulquiorra, lejos de su alcance.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Antes de terminar de formular la pregunta, se abalanzó sobre el vampiro y lo derribó. Se sentó a horcajadas y lo golpeó casi a ciegas. Ulquiorra ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquella furia que caía sobre él le hacía cosquillas y nada más. Tomó a Grimmjow de las piernas y cambió los papeles. Ahora era Grimmjow quien estaba siendo golpeado. La sangre manaba por su labio roto y por la nariz. Muy pronto el ojo izquierdo tendría un corte, más hinchazón o un derrame.

Grimmjow no trató de protegerse la cara, sino que palpó el piso en busca del mango del machete para matar al vampiro. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y logró estirarse para tomar el arma antes de que Grimmjow lo hiciera. Por su parte, prefería acabar con ese cazador con sus propias manos, pero no estaría mal tomar venganza por su clan aniquilado seis meses atrás. Levantó el machete para cortar la cabeza de Grimmjow y el sonido de un tajo limpio llenó el aire.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos al sentir el líquido empapando su rostro. El torso sin cabeza de Ulquiorra estaba todavía encima de él y lo arrojó a un lado para incorporarse todavía sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

Orihime estaba de pie frente a él con el segundo machete empuñado firmemente. Temblaba ligeramente de pies a cabeza, pero no hubo pánico ni grito de horror ante el cadáver de Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se puso de pie y le quitó el machete sólo en caso de que tratara de usarlo contra él en un acto reflejo. La tomó por los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Estás bien?

Orihime asintió un par de veces y luego se estremeció. No podía dejar de ver la cabeza decapitada. Grimmjow la hizo volverse y la guió a las escaleras para salir del sótano y de la casa.

Se sentaron en el porche lado a lado. Grimmjow se levantó para ir por sus cosas y por la chaqueta de Orihime. Se la pasó por encima de los hombros y frotó sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

-De no haber sido por ti ya estaría muerto –confesó.

-Yo…no sé lo que hice. Maté a un hombre. ¿Cómo sé que estabas diciendo la verdad? Quiero confiar en ti pero…

-Entonces hazlo. No tengo motivos para mentirte.

Orihime desvió la mirada y juntó las manos en su regazo.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Habrá una investigación. De seguro mucha gente escuchó la pelea.

-Tengo algunos amigos que me deben favores. No te preocupes por eso.

Se hizo un silencio prologado. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué más decir.

-Creo que estamos a mano. Yo te salvé y luego tú me salvaste –dijo Grimmjow.

-Supongo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –se ofreció-. Estás descalza y cubierta de sangre.

Orihime sonrió. Era una buena idea, pero ya había aprendido la lección. Jamás aceptar invitaciones de un completo extraño.

-Creo que tomaré un taxi –dijo al fin.

Se puso de pie y luego se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Grimmjow.

-Por cierto, no me dijiste tu nombre. Soy Orihime.

Grimmjow le estrechó la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto, Orihime. Puedes llamarme Batman.

 **FIN**

 **7u7 ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Ese final fue tan asdfghjkasdfghjk.**

 ** _Vampiro*_** **: probablemente es la criatura más famosa de todas y en esencia funciona casi igual a la tradición, sólo que en** ** _Supernatural_** **estas criaturas convierten a los demás dándoles de beber su sangre y si muerden es para alimentarse. Si beben sangre de un hombre ya muerto es como veneno para ellos, pero sólo puedes matarlos si les cortas la cabeza.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, amores míos. El siguiente one-shot es de Grimmjow y Nelliel como protagonistas. Aclaraciones al final.**

 **GRIMMJOW, CAZADOR DE MONSTRUOS**

 **UN BOCADILLO PARA SOBREVIVIR EL INVIERNO.**

 _Shizuoka, Prefectura de Shizuoka._

La calma de la silenciosa noche puso alerta los sentidos de Grimmjow. Su vista era buena, pero ya que estaba tan acostumbrado a moverse en la penumbra, su oído era diez veces mejor. Cualquier zumbido, respiración o suspiro, por mínimo que fuera, lograba captarlo como si lo escuchara a través de un amplificador.

Es por eso que cuando las uñas del _Djinn*_ alcanzaron a rozar el marco de la puerta no dudó en voltearse y disparar repetidas veces. Las ráfagas de luz provenientes de la Colt le permitieron visualizar un poco más de aquella bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Se acercó cauteloso con el arma en mano. El cuerpo del djinn se retorcía por la plata de las balas. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas rotas iluminó su rostro y pudo ver su piel morena y llena de perforaciones tan características de su especie, así como esos horribles ojos amarillos mirándolo con profundo odio.

Disparó de nuevo viéndolo desde arriba, ésta vez en la cabeza para no repetir el mismo error de la vez anterior, cuando creyó que una bala en el brazo sería suficiente para acabar con él; pero lo había subestimado por completo, el djinn no dudó en cortarse el brazo para sobrevivir.

-Te reto a que te cortes la cabeza, hijo de perra –exclamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

El chico y la chica que estaban dormidos y llenos de tubos que les filtraban la sangre, despertaron cuando el djinn dejó de moverse. Por supuesto, entraron en pánico. Grimmjow los tranquilizó e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por explicarles lo sucedido, pero sabía perfectamente lo difícil que era creer una historia como aquella. Sin embargo, eso ya no era su problema, había cumplido su deber y nadie había salido herido. La chica sollozaba en los brazos de su novio. Éste le dio un beso en la cabeza y ayudó a Grimmjow a arrastrar el cuerpo hasta afuera para quemarlo. Lo mejor sería deshacerse de la evidencia, aun con su condición extra normal podía iniciar una investigación. Después de todo, viendo al djinn desde el exterior, no era tan distinto a cualquier ser humano.

-Gracias –susurró la chica cuando Grimmjow se acercó a ellos luego de incinerar el cuerpo.

-Es mi trabajo –respondió Grimmjow encogiéndose de hombros.

No había nada más que pudiera hacer por ellos, excepto tal vez una llamada anónima a la policía para informar que los chicos desaparecidos de la Universidad de Shizuoka estaban a salvo y pedir que fueran a recogerlos a la bodega abandonada.

.

.

 _Shizuoka, Prefectura de Shizuoka._

 _Una semana después._

-¿Ves esto? Exacto, son las fotos de las dos víctimas que desaparecieron ahí la semana pasada.

-Y es por eso que tenemos que ir –respondió Rangiku haciendo a un lado el periódico que Gin le estaba mostrando.

-No podemos, debe ser un perímetro asegurado o algo por el estilo.

Rangiku suspiró y tomó el periódico para leer la noticia. Luego de un par de minutos lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

-Dice que ellos desaparecieron ahí, pero no hay ninguna pista así que su investigación está atascada. Además no encontraron ningún cuerpo, eso quiere decir que se fueron sanos y salvos a otro lugar y tal vez se les olvidó avisarle a alguien.

-Eso o algún animal salvaje los devoró.

Rangiku soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio? ¿Un animal salvaje? ¿Cómo cuál, genio?

-Un maldito oso, para empezar.

-Habrían visto las señas, un oso no es fácil de ocultar –respondió Rangiku en voz casual para quitarle seriedad al asunto.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos, exactamente?

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo.

-¿Quieres jugar a los detectives?

-Sí, será divertido y emocionante. Incluso podríamos encontrar alguna pista que la policía y la guardia forestal hayan pasado por alto.

-Son profesionales, Rangiku. No es posible que encontremos algo que ellos no. Prefiero quedarme aquí –dijo Gin en voz seductora y acercándose a Rangiku- jugando al doctor como lo hicimos ayer.

Rangiku le dio un leve empujón y se puso de pie.

-Escucha, el sexo es grandioso, de verdad que lo es, pero no puedo soportar un momento más dentro de esta maldita habitación.

-Podemos bajar al comedor del hotel, o a la piscina.

-Gin, estás perdiendo mi punto. Estoy harta del hotel. Creí que esta luna de miel sería divertida, quiero ir a caminar, ver lugares turísticos de la zona. Si tengo que ir sola, lo haré. Créeme que no tengo problema alguno.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas –concedió Gin-. Vamos a comer algo y luego iremos al bosque. Pero no nos vamos a internar mucho, podría ser peligroso.

Rangiku dio un saltito de alegría y se cambió el vestido por ropa deportiva. Luego tomó una mochila donde guardó algunos menesteres. Gin la observó divertido.

-Bien, andando –exclamó Rangiku entusiasmada.

.

.

 _Bosque de Aokigahara, Prefectura de Yamanashi._

Las hojas de los árboles se agitaban salvajemente con el viento tardío del otoño. El sol brillaba en lo alto, aunque había nubes que empezaban a surcar el cielo, anunciando una tormenta para esa tarde. No es que importara demasiado, Nell no estaría ahí para cuando eso sucediera. En cuanto terminara su hora diaria de ejercicio daría media vuelta y regresaría a la ciudad.

Le gustaba ejercitarse a diario, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cambiar de aires. Ese día había escogido correr en un bosque en el que nunca había estado. Siempre se limitaba a los parques y a las zonas protegidas dentro de la ciudad, pero el aire que respiraba en esos momentos valía la pena el largo trayecto que había tenido que recorrer. La humedad le impregnaba los brazos y piernas desnudos. Su coleta se movía de un lado a otro al compás de su trote, la blusa azul cielo sin mangas estaba empapada de sudor al igual que su frente y el cuello. Sólo un par de minutos más.

Cuando por fin el cronómetro marcó que había pasado una hora, se sentó sobre una roca que estaba al pie de un árbol y sacó la botella de agua de su mochila. Dio un gran trago y se limpió los restos con el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido se puso la chamarra que tenía amarrada en la cintura y estiró un poco los músculos para que no le dolieran con el cambio brusco de temperatura. Sentía nudos en las pantorrillas y en los muslos, señal de que el esfuerzo había sido considerable debido al terreno desigual del bosque. Recordó la sensación de las hojas y ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies y del aire alborotando su cabello. Guardó sus cosas nuevamente en la mochila y utilizó la brújula para orientarse de regreso.

Un par de metros más adelante escuchó que algo se movía a su espalda y se giró de repente para ver lo que era. Podía tratarse de algún animal, pero era poco probable. Durante todo el recorrido no vio más que insectos, si se tratara de un oso o algo similar ya lo habría visto, o escuchado. Tal vez eran los dos campistas que se había encontrado cuando empezó a correr, aquellos que parecían ir de excursión y estar emocionados por la idea de estar dentro del bosque. Aunque la chica parecía más animada que su pareja. Sí, eso debía ser. Los campistas que ahora querrían volver a casa porque se habían percatado de las nubes cargadas de agua.

Excepto que Nell no vio nada. Únicamente algunas ramas trozadas a unos metros de ella, como si alguien hubiera pasado corriendo. Por muy rápido que fuera el sujeto en cuestión, Nell pensó que lo habría visto sin lugar a dudas. Nadie podía mezclarse por completo en el bosque y mucho menos desaparecer de la vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 _A menos que sea un animal._

Nell sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. Si era el caso lo mejor sería regresar pronto. No quería verse envuelta en algún percance que la mantuviera en aquel bosque más de lo necesario, pues si al principio le había parecido maravilloso, después de escuchar esos misteriosos ruidos le pareció incluso algo tenebroso. La naturaleza en su estado más salvaje.

Y de pronto, escuchó un grito. Un grito humano, de mujer. Lo cual tenía una explicación completamente lógica: una mujer había sido atacada. Y de pronto Nell sintió la necesidad de ir a ayudarla.

No es que pudiera hacer mucho si se trataba de un animal, pero si era la campista la que había gritado, entre Nell y su pareja podían ayudarla o al menos asustar al animal. Cargarla de regreso si estaba herida, lo que fuera.

Nell dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el lugar de donde el grito provino, las ramas bajas de los árboles arañando su cuerpo y la respiración levemente agitada. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbando en los oídos, siendo consciente de que su pulso se aceleraba un poco cada vez que se acercaba más y más a la zona.

Llegó hasta un claro y miró alrededor. Había recorrido varios metros, debía haber algo ahí, pero no era el caso. Dio algunas vueltas alrededor de los árboles, buscando pistas, signos de lucha o huellas o lo que fuera que explicara aquel grito en medio del bosque.

Y fue ahí, justo en la corteza de un árbol, que vio la mancha de sangre sobre tres tajos. Parecían hechos por un león o un oso, pero cuando Nell se acercó más vio que la mancha tenía forma: era una mano.

De pronto todo se puso peligrosamente silencioso y monótono, al punto que Nell pensó que se volvería loca. La mancha era reciente, la sangre estaba fresca y desprendía ese característico olor a hierro. Nell sintió que los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y empezó a retroceder lentamente hacia el claro. Tenía que salir de ahí. Y pronto.

Sin perder tiempo corrió de regreso por donde había llegado sin mirar atrás, pensando que fuera lo que fuera tal vez no se contentaría con dos campistas. Tal vez quería algo más, y ese algo era Nell.

Escuchó ramas crujiendo detrás de ella y un extraño gruñido que le paralizó todos los nervios sin que pudiera girarse para ver lo que era. Sus piernas se movieron mecánicamente y se ocultó detrás de un árbol de tronco lo suficientemente grueso. Las pisadas cesaron, sólo se oía su respiración.

Nell reunió valor y se asomó para saber si estaba a salvo o si todavía había alguien detrás de ella, pero el bosque estaba tan solitario y silencioso como hacía un momento. Nada de gruñidos, pisadas o gritos. Al parecer estaba a salvo. Sintió que algo húmedo cayó sobre su frente y se llevó una mano para limpiarse. No entendía qué estaba pasando, se suponía que todavía faltaban algunas horas para que empezara a llover.

Cuando vio el líquido rojo y viscoso en su mano sólo pudo gritar brevemente antes de que algo la jalara de pronto hacia arriba. Luego, nada.

.

.

El bosque estaba húmedo por la lluvia de los últimos días. El olor de la sangre era apenas cubierto por el de tierra mojada y madreselva, pero la mancha tinta en las ramas no dejaba lugar a dudas: era el lugar correcto.

Grimmjow avanzó entre los árboles con la pistola en las manos, preparado para disparar a cualquier cosa que viera. En ese punto no estaba dispuesto a jugar sus cartas, era cuestión de vida o muerte. Diez días era un lapso letal para cualquier humano que se encontrara perdido en el bosque, y aunque no descartaba la posibilidad de que se tratara de un animal salvaje, esas cinco personas podían estar vivas todavía, listas para ser llevadas de vuelta a la ciudad o al hospital si era necesario.

La pregunta que había estado rondando la mente de Grimmjow desde que leyó la nota en el periódico a la mañana siguiente del caso del djinn, era si se trataba de algo que involucrara a alguien de su tipo. El secuestro había sido al azar, aunque más que secuestro parecía que esas personas simplemente estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Luego de esa pequeña deducción era posible descartar algunas criaturas. No era un hombre lobo, los hombres lobo atacaban únicamente en luna llena a menos que fueran de sangre pura, y esos eran realmente raros. Tampoco podía ser un dragón, pues ellos secuestraban chicas vírgenes y preferían los lugares subterráneos o cuevas, el bosque no era ideal para su especie. Los vampiros atacaban únicamente para convertir y alimentarse, pero no había rastros de que los desaparecidos hubieran vuelto; debían seguir en el bosque.

Grimmjow no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones porque lo interrumpió el sonido de un gruñido, demasiado tenue pero suficiente para que su oído experto lo escuchara. Se giró a su alrededor con el arma en la mano, aguzando la vista y sus sentidos para que le sirvieran de apoyo. Árboles, arbustos, ramas y hojas tiradas, raíces…nada fuera de lo ordinario.

El crujido encima de su cabeza lo hizo voltear hacia arriba al momento que la criatura alargó la mano para tomarlo. Grimmjow abrió fuego como si estuviera en medio de un campo de batalla. Una sustancia viscosa y negra cayó sobre él cuando se arrojó hacia un lado para no ser aplastado. Cuando reaccionó sonrió triunfante: eso definitivamente no era un animal salvaje. Era una criatura. Trabajo para él y no para la policía ni la guardia forestal.

Pero también algo más: la presencia repentina de la criatura significaba que el nido estaba cerca, lo suficiente como para escapar y aparecerse de un momento a otro sin ser visto. Aunque había un par de cosas que no encajaban del todo.

La criatura se levantó deprisa y se perdió entre los árboles a la velocidad de un rayo, pero no tenía importancia, porque ahora Grimmjow estaba de pie viendo fijamente el lugar por el que había desaparecido.

-Hasta aquí llegaste, malnacido –exclamó antes de seguirlo.

.

.

Nell abrió los ojos al escuchar las tablas cayéndose. Era él. Y si no había vuelto para alimentarlos como el último par de días, entonces solo podía significar una cosa: ese era el fin.

Rangiku se estremeció y abrazó el cuerpo de Gin, conteniendo los sollozos para no ser escuchada. Lo último que quería era que esa cosa viniera por ella.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó Nell.

Gin y Rangiku asintieron. Rangiku había recibido un rasguño en la espalda y en el brazo, pero no era tan grave.

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Ggio Vega se encogió de hombros sin responder. Quería guardar fuerzas y una conversación casual no era algo viable cuando estaba al borde de la locura.

-¿Soi Fong?

La aludida se movió un poco y gimió de dolor cuando la cadena apretó su tobillo derecho. Estaba roto, sangrante y supurando algo amarillento que bien podía ser pus.

-Alguien vendrá a rescatarnos, ya verás –le dijo Nell para tranquilizarla-. Resiste un poco más.

-Cierra la boca –exclamó Ggio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú llevas aquí tres días, nosotros tenemos más de una semana. Cuando llegues a ese punto me encantaría escucharte hablar de la misma forma.

Nell frunció el ceño por la crudeza de sus palabras.

-Estoy segura que sí, pero apuesto a que no llegarás a ver ese día.

-Nell –advirtió Rangiku.

Nell y Ggio desviaron la mirada molestos. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo.

Soi Fong y Ggio Vega habían decidido ir de excursión al bosque. No creyeron necesario llevar un guía ni avisar a la guardia forestal, simplemente se internaron con una mochila a la espalda y la adrenalina a flor de piel. Cuando la criatura apareció, trataron de huir, pero Soi Fong se rompió el pie durante la persecución. La criatura los llevó a su guarida y los encadenó al sótano. Algo similar había pasado con Gin, Rangiku y Nell posteriormente, pero ellos habían sido capturados una semana después de Soi Fong y Ggio Vega.

¿Por qué la criatura los mantenía vivos? Ninguno lo sabía. Vivir a base de raíces, frutos secos y un poco de agua una vez al día no era precisamente lo que se decía una buena vida, pero todos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para soportarlo. Soi Fong más que ningún otro, pues se encontraba peor que los demás. La herida supurante, la mala alimentación y las condiciones deplorables de aquel lugar eran una bomba de tiempo para que su cuerpo dejara de luchar en cualquier momento. Tenía dos días diciendo que no podía más y que sería misericordioso acabar con ella de una vez. Lamentablemente, no tenían ningún instrumento para matarla en caso de que se volviera una decisión unánime, pero incluso si lo tuvieran había otros dos problemas: ninguno quería hacerlo y de ser así Ggio jamás lo permitiría.

-¿Puedes verlo? –Le preguntó Rangiku a Gin en un susurro.

Gin se puso de pie y asomó un ojo entre las tablas del techo, pero no vio gran cosa. De pronto algo le cayó en la frente y retrocedió asustado al darse cuenta de que la criatura lo había descubierto.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –Preguntó limpiándose con el dorso de la mano.

-Parece…sangre –dijo Rangiku viendo su mano-. Apesta.

-¿Está herido? –inquirió Nell.

-Eso creo.

-Creo que tenemos una oportunidad –exclamó entusiasmada.

-¿De hacer qué? –Preguntó Ggio.

-De escapar. Piénsenlo bien, si esa cosa pudo con nosotros es porque estábamos separados y él estaba ileso. Ahora está herido y entre los cinco podríamos derribarlo.

-Cuatro –respondió Rangiku señalando a Soi Fong con la cabeza.

-Correcto, cuatro –corrigió Nell.

-Olvidas un pequeño detalle. No tenemos idea de lo que es esa cosa ni cómo matarlo –dijo Ggio.

-No tenemos que matarlo, basta con derribarlo para poder escapar.

-¿Y crees que no irá detrás de nosotros?

-Tal vez…tal vez si le cortamos una pierna o algo así…

-Es suficiente –la interrumpió Ggio, luego soltó una breve risa-. Has visto demasiada televisión. Aun si pudiéramos derribarlo o cortarle una pierna o lo que sea, hay algo que nos lo impide. ¡Estamos encadenados en este maldito sótano!

Nell agachó la mirada y suspiró. Ggio tenía razón, había demasiadas fallas en ese plan. No podían escapar y era mejor resignarse a que iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas en ese lugar.

A menos que…

A menos que alguien fuera a rescatarlos. Alguien debía haber notado la desaparición, seguramente la policía ya estaba registrando el bosque de norte a sur para encontrarlos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Era una idea infantil e ingenua, pero bastante reconfortante. Nell no sintió ganas de compartirla con los presentes.

.

.

Grimmjow avanzó entre los árboles guiándose por el olfato. No es que fuera un experto, pero el maldito olor a podredumbre que desprendía la sangre negra era inconfundible. Sonrió al imaginarse escribiendo un manual para cazadores novatos.

 _Paso 1: Dispara primero y haz preguntas después._

 _Paso 2: Utiliza tus cinco sentidos para guiarte._

 _Paso 3: No jodas la situación._

 _Paso 4: Sobrevive para ir por el siguiente._

Ya estaba usando sus sentidos, ahora sólo faltaba que no jodiera la situación y que sobreviviera. Pan comido. El héroe salva a todos al final del día. Ya podía saborear la cerveza y la hamburguesa con doble queso que se comería cuando volviera al motel. Tal vez incluso probara suerte con alguna chica dispuesta y demasiado borracha como para importarle con quién compartía su cama. Luego de eso, de vuelta al trabajo. Tenía ganas de encontrarse con un demonio. Podía incluso tratar de exorcizarlo y no dejarse guiar por el calor del momento; trataría de salvar el recipiente si era posible. O tal vez una bruja. Las brujas eran más difíciles de atrapar.

Sin embargo, la realidad lo trajo de vuelta cuando las tablas crujieron bajo sus pies. Se había internado tanto en el bosque que ya el sol estaba oculto por las copas de los árboles. Si no llevara un reloj de mano pensaría que estaba a punto de anochecer, pero era apenas mediodía. El olor de la sangre era ahora más intenso, pero no había nada alrededor. Pasó la vista por el claro en busca de ramas rotas o huellas o alguna señal de la dirección que había tomado la criatura. No encontró nada, pero eso no quería decir que no había nada.

Se agachó para inspeccionar las tablas que había pisado y movió las hojas que había en el suelo para encontrarlas. Su sorpresa fue que no encontró tablas sueltas, sino una escotilla tan grande como para hacer pasar un caballo por ahí cómodamente. Sacó una palanca de la mochila y la puerta cedió. El olor a sangre estaba ahí presente. Grimmjow sonrió de lado.

-Bingo.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo un momento, saltó dentro y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. La caída no fue muy larga. Tal vez unos dos o tres metros que Grimmjow supo amortiguar a la perfección. El lugar estaba a oscuras, iluminado tenuemente por la luz que lograba entrar por las pequeñas rejillas de las tablas sobrepuestas. Sacó una linterna y alumbró a su alrededor. El lugar era más grande de lo que parecía. Había dos habitaciones grandes, una mesa de madera en medio y algunos trastos con raíces y frutos secos. Grimmjow encontró otra bandeja con agua estancada de la lluvia que se colaba. El olor se volvió nauseabundo cuando encontró ratas muertas y un par de ardillas dentro de una caja. Los gusanos habían empezado a devorarlos, acelerando el proceso de putrefacción. Avanzó con el arma en una mano y la linterna en la otra. La primera habitación estaba vacía, ni un mueble. Entró a la otra y vio una puerta al final llena de arañazos y con el marco astillado. La perilla estaba demasiado oxidada como para ser un problema. Pero aun así…

Grimmjow accionó el martillo para llenar de agujeros a aquel bastardo, sabiendo que sería inútil para matarlo pero no para debilitarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo, escuchó una voz demasiado cerca y real como para ser imaginaria.

-¿Hola?

La voz provenía de algún lugar debajo de Grimmjow, tal vez un sótano. Grimmjow maldijo en voz baja pero se retiró de la habitación lentamente sin atreverse a darle la espalda a la puerta que permanecía cerrada a sólo unos metros de él.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó suavemente.

-¡Sí! Estamos aquí abajo.

Grimmjow no vio ninguna otra puerta por la que pudiera acceder.

-¡Sácanos de aquí!

-¿Lo mataste?

-¡Ayúdanos!

-Lo haré, sólo díganme cómo puedo sacarlos.

Grimmjow se arrodilló y miró a través de las tablas del suelo. Estaba en penumbra y no pudo distinguir gran cosa, pero de pronto un ojo color oliva apareció y lo sobresaltó.

-¡Maldición!

-La puerta está por allá, a tu espalda. Es una trampilla en el suelo.

Grimmjow enfocó la mesa de madera y reparó en las cajas con animales muertos. Se levantó a moverlas y descubrió la entrada. Volteó a ver hacia la habitación en caso de que la criatura apareciera de pronto, pero al parecer no estaba dispuesta a salir por el momento. La trampilla se abrió con un chirrido de bisagras oxidadas y madera podrida. Había unas cuantas escaleras que bajó deprisa con el arma en mano por si acaso. El interior era pequeño, cualquier persona tendría que doblarse por mitad si estaba de pie. Grimmjow vio a cinco personas encadenadas por los pies, viéndolo con una mezcla de alegría y agradecimiento infinito.

-¿Están todos bien? Mi nombre es Grimmjow, voy a sacarlos de aquí.

-¿Lo mataste? –Preguntó Gin.

-Todavía no.

Todos retrocedieron en respuesta.

-Tranquilos, me haré cargo. Primero debo ponerlos a salvo para que no se vean envueltos en el proceso. Tengo que quemar este lugar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Es un _Wendigo*_. Un caníbal. Debo admitir que mis esperanzas de que ustedes estuvieran vivos se redujeron cuando lo descubrí, pero entonces todo encajó a la perfección.

Grimmjow se agachó junto a Gin, sacó una ganzúa del bolsillo y le quitó la cadena. Luego hizo lo mismo con Rangiku, con Nell, con Ggio y con Soi Fong.

-Ponle esto –le ordenó a Ggio sacando una venda de su bolsillo.

-Gracias –Ggio se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedía.

-¿A qué te refieres con que todo encajó a la perfección? –Preguntó Nell.

Grimmjow no respondió de inmediato. Ayudó a Ggio a cargar a Soi Fong y salió del sótano con el arma en la mano, listo para disparar.

-¿Dónde está? –Preguntó Rangiku en un susurro.

Grimmjow señaló la otra habitación con el arma. Jaló la mesa hasta ponerla debajo de la trampilla y le ordenó a Gin que subiera. Luego entre Grimmjow y Ggio subieron a Soi Fong y Gin la recibió desde arriba. La dejó sobre el pasto y se agachó para ayudar a subir a Rangiku y a Ggio.

-Sigues tú –le dijo Grimmjow a Nell.

Nell subió a la mesa pero se detuvo cuando vio que Grimmjow sacaba algunas cosas de su mochila.

-¿Qué haces?

-Sal de aquí, yo me encargo de esto.

-Pero…

Grimmjow tomó una botella de gasolina y la empezó a esparcir por todo el lugar. La madera estaba muy húmeda, así que no había otro modo de iniciar un incendio.

-¡Andando! –La apresuró.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, el wendigo salió de la habitación y arremetió contra Grimmjow. La mesa se partió en dos al estrellarse contra la pared y Grimmjow cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Nell había alcanzado a agarrarse de Gin, pero todo su cuerpo estaba colgando y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para impulsarse.

El wendigo se giró hacia ella y avanzó decididamente para descuartizarla, pero entonces Grimmjow sacó la caja de cerillos y encendió uno.

-Te veré en el infierno, bastardo –exclamó.

El wendigo olfateó el fuego y se volvió hacia Grimmjow antes de que pudiera encender el lugar. Lo golpeó y los cerillos se cayeron. La flama se consumió y no incendió nada; había caído sobre la madera húmeda que no había sido rociada con gasolina todavía.

El wendigo tomó a Nell de las piernas y la arrojó contra Grimmjow, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Luego se acercó a la trampilla para perseguir a los otros.

-Escucha, voy a distraerlo. Cuando tengas la oportunidad dispárale con esto –Grimmjow le dio la pistola de bengalas que tenía en la mochila.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Podría herirte.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí o no? –Nell asintió-. Entonces haz lo que te digo.

Grimmjow se levantó sin esperar respuesta y corrió hacia el wendigo para taclearlo. La bestia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sufrir daño alguno por ese golpe, pero las heridas de bala todavía no habían sanado bien.

Nell sostenía el arma, pero sus manos estaban temblando incontrolablemente. Grimmjow forcejeaba con el wendigo y no podía tener un punto fijo para disparar. Cerró los ojos deseando que su puntería no fallara y acto seguido jaló el gatillo.

El wendigo se estremeció cuando la flama empezó a crecer en su pecho. Se levantó y se tambaleó un poco para no perder el equilibrio. Grimmjow corrió hacia Nell y la ayudó a subir a la trampilla mientras Gin la jalaba del otro lado. Luego lo subieron entre los dos y se alejaron unos metros antes de que la explosión los envolviera.

-¿Están todos bien? –Preguntó Grimmjow casi sin aliento.

Todos asintieron y se sentaron sobre la tierra. Tenían que acompasar sus respiraciones para poder continuar, los eventos recientes todavía los tenían paralizados.

-Buen tiro –le dijo Grimmjow a Nell con una sonrisa.

-Creí que fallaría.

-Es normal. Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

-¿Está realmente muerto?

-Sí. El fuego los mata.

-¿Cómo es posible que…?

-Soy un cazador. Es una larga, larga historia, pero sólo tienen que saber eso. Me dedico a matar criaturas como esa día a día. Salvar personas de cosas que no son de este mundo.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo pensar en una respuesta coherente. Ni siquiera sabían si tenían preguntas o sólo agradecimientos hacia el misterioso hombre de cabello azul.

-Creí que moriría ahí dentro –exclamó Rangiku.

-Estamos muy agradecidos –añadió Gin.

Grimmjow asintió.

-¿A qué te referías con lo que dijiste hace rato? Eso de que todo encajó a la perfección –dijo Nell.

-Leí sobre las desapariciones pero no especificaban si fueron de día o de noche. Nadie me supo dar referencias. Así que simplemente vine al bosque a investigar. No estaba seguro de lo que era en un principio. Al igual que todos apostaba por algún animal salvaje, pero luego de nuestro encuentro en el bosque supe lo que era. Me atacó a plena luz del día, modificó su forma de actuar. Ellos suelen atacar de noche. El wendigo puede pasar años sin alimentarse, así que no se trataba de una cacería apresurada por la desesperación de comer algo. Estaba recolectando presas para el invierno. Y debía mantenerlas vivas de algún modo.

-¿Así que planeaba mantenernos vivos para luego devorarnos? –Preguntó Ggio.

-Sí, básicamente. Podían haber pasado años sin saber nada de ustedes. Sólo serían un archivo más en la comisaría de Shizuoka.

-Bueno, menos mal que nos salvaste –exclamó Nell con una sonrisa.

Grimmjow le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Hay que llevarla a un hospital –dijo Ggio cargando a Soi Fong a su espalda.

Grimmjow se puso de pie y los guió por el camino de regreso a la ciudad. Definitivamente había sido un buen día.

 **FIN**

 **Yay, espero que les haya gustado. Aquí van algunas aclaraciones para los que desconozcan a estas criaturas:**

 ** _*Djinn:_** **es una especie de genio (como el de la lámpara) que secuestra personas, las induce en un sueño en el que tienen todo lo que desearon mientras les succiona toda la sangre del cuerpo hasta que mueren. Pueden matarse con un daño cerebral severo, entre otras pocas cosas.**

 ** _*Wendigo:_** **es un humano que recurrió al canibalismo para sobrevivir, por lo cual se convirtió en un wendigo. Son vulnerables al calor, así que sólo el fuego puede matarlos.**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta pronto (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, chicos, este one-shot es de Grimmjow y Rukia como protagonistas, y personalmente mi favorito de todos.**

 **GRIMMJOW, CAZADOR DE MONSTRUOS**

 **DESAMORES CANINOS**

 _Iwatsuki, Prefectura de Saitama._

La idea de diversión de Riruka Dokugamine era pasar el viernes en la noche en un bar, aceptando bebidas de extraños por el simple hecho de que eran gratis. Algunas venían de chicos guapos, pero otras venían de hombres cuarentones que olían a desesperación al tiempo que trataban de esconder la marca de bronceado en el dedo anular.

Esa noche se trataba de un hombre algunos años mayor que Riruka, pero definitivamente menos de treinta. Tenía cabello negro ligeramente largo y rostro agradable a la vista, además de una irresistible voz profunda que acariciaba cada palabra antes de deslizarla entre los labios.

-¿Tomas algo? –Preguntó recargándose en la barra.

Riruka sonrió y lo miró descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Se encogió de hombros y levantó la copa vacía que segundos antes contenía un Martini doble.

El hombre le hizo una seña al barman para que le trajera lo mismo. Él pidió un ron con hielo.

-Soy Tsukishima –el hombre sonrió y le estiró la mano para estrechársela.

-Riruka.

-No te había visto por aquí antes.

-Tal vez porque es la primera vez que vengo.

Tsukishima asintió, sintiéndose de pronto un poco estúpido, como si coqueteara con la porrista más linda de la escuela siendo él del club de matemáticas.

-¿Eres de por aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Y vienes sola?

-Supongo que estaba probando suerte.

-¿La encontraste?

-Tal vez.

-Me alegra oír eso. Yo vine esperando distraerme del trabajo.

Riruka notó que Tsukishima no estaba usando una sortija, pero sí un Rolex en la mano izquierda. Sonrió y se inclinó un poco hacia él, dándole a entender que quería escuchar esa historia o cualquier otra que la mantuviera entretenida por el tiempo suficiente hasta que estuviera plenamente convencida de que quería ir con él a su casa.

Escuchó un poco sobre sus gustos, pasatiempos y planes a corto plazo. Parecía interesante, pero alrededor de medianoche empezó a notar que las copas se le estaban subiendo. Tal vez era suficiente por esa noche. Podía ir con él a su casa o dejar que la llevara a la suya, en ese punto no le importaba demasiado.

-Hay que irnos –propuso.

Tsukishima pagó las bebidas y salieron del bar. Era una noche cálida, pero la brisa hizo que Riruka se estremeciera. Tsukishima le puso su blazer sobre los hombros.

-Espera aquí, iré por el auto.

Riruka asintió y caminó hacia el callejón de al lado para esperar recargada en el muro. Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso pero tuvo problemas con el encendedor, sólo sacaba chispas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? –Exclamó una voz detrás de ella.

Riruka se volteó para ver quién le hablaba y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando lo reconoció.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

La respuesta que obtuvo fue una mano atravesando su pecho y arrancando su corazón sin piedad. No hubo gritos ni forcejeo. Riruka cayó al piso y un charco de sangre empezó a formarse debajo de ella. Cuando Tsukishima llegó, la sangre ya estaba yéndose por la coladera.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Grimmjow tomó el periódico y fue directamente a la sección de crimen como acostumbraba hacerlo. Había terminado con una pareja de _Ghouls*_ la noche anterior y se moría por tener otro caso pronto. El hombro dislocado resultado de la pelea no había terminado de sanar, pero no sería un gran problema, sólo necesitaba un poco de analgésico y distraer su mente.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una noticia acerca de otro asesinato a las afueras de un bar, pero a diferencia del anterior, esa vez habían atrapado a un sospechoso. Otra chica con el corazón extirpado bruscamente. Podía tratarse de un asesino serial, pero sería mejor echar un vistazo.

Grimmjow terminó su café, se cambió de ropa y salió del motel rumbo a la comisaría.

-Agente Suwabe, FBI. Vine por el asesinato de Riruka Dokugamine, la chica atacada afuera del bar –dijo Grimmjow mostrando su placa falsa cuando el sheriff lo recibió en su oficina.

-Shunsui Kyoraku, estoy a sus órdenes, agente.

-¿Qué puede decirme del caso?

-Estamos atascados. El único sospechoso que atrapamos asegura que él no lo hizo. No hay rastros del corazón ni de sangre en su ropa, y créame cuando le digo que esa era una de las escenas del crimen más sangrientas que he visto en los quince años que tengo de servicio.

Grimmjow sonrió, presintiendo que Kyoraku trataba de jugar al experto frente a él debido a la diferencia de edad, pero si tan sólo supiera lo que él había visto en su vida de cazador, no estaría diciendo cosas como esas al azar.

-Tengo entendido que hubo otro asesinato similar hace un par de días.

Kyoraku sacó una carpeta de su escritorio.

-Sí, hace dos noches Tatsuki Arisawa fue asesinada afuera de otro bar. Presentaba los mismos signos que Riruka Dokugamine. El corazón extirpado sin signos de lucha, muerte instantánea.

-¿Hablaron con el dueño del bar? ¿No hubo sospechosos esa vez?

-Hablamos con él, pero asegura que esa era la primera vez que la veía por ahí. Abrieron hace un par de semanas, y esto claramente le dará una mala reputación. El alcohol en el cuerpo de la señorita Arisawa no era mucho, tal vez una copa o dos antes de que la asesinaran.

-¿Hay grabaciones de cámaras de vigilancia?

-No, en ninguno de los dos casos.

-Ya veo. ¿Las víctimas se conocían?

-Hablamos con algunos amigos cercanos y familiares de las víctimas, pero afirman que no se conocían.

-¿Cree que estamos frente a un caso de asesino serial?

-Es probable, y eso es precisamente lo que me aterra. Las víctimas eran muy diferentes, al parecer no sigue ningún patrón ¿o sí?

-No se preocupe, sheriff, descubriremos qué las une además de frecuentar bares a altas horas de la noche y tener un agujero en el pecho del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol.

Kyoraku frunció el ceño por la analogía.

-Necesitaré hablar con el sospechoso –añadió Grimmjow tomando los dos expedientes.

.

.

Grimmjow y Tsukishima estaban en la sala de interrogatorios, sentados frente a frente y separados por la mesa de metal sobre la que reposaban las manos esposadas de Tsukishima, los expedientes de Tatsuki y Riruka y una libreta en la que Grimmjow hacía apuntes.

-Entonces, los dos salieron del bar, le pusiste tu blazer para que no tuviera frío, fuiste por el auto y cuando volviste ya estaba muerta.

Tsukishima se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación. La manera en la que Grimmjow había repetido lo que le había contado lo hacía parecer inverosímil, como una mala mentira que acababa de inventar.

-Escuche, yo no la maté –aseguró.

-Pero querías, ¿no? Le invitaste un par de tragos para hacerla perder el juicio y luego poder llevarla a tu casa sin complicaciones, donde podrías asesinarla sin testigos. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No pudiste esperar un poco?

-¡Yo no la maté! Sólo quería…

-¿Qué? –Presionó Grimmjow.

-Sólo quería acostarme con ella.

-Ya –Grimmjow fingió que anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta, como si la declaración del sospechoso no valiera tanto la pena como para tener registrada cada palabra-. ¿Y luego?

-No lo sé…después de ir por el auto para recogerla, vi el cuerpo y llamé a la policía.

-¿Escuchaste algo antes de eso? Tal vez pasos, gruñidos, gritos…

-¿Qué? No.

-Tal vez algún olor extraño, cambios de temperatura, luces parpadeantes…

-¿Por qué eso sería relevante?

Grimmjow rodó los ojos.

-Son preguntas de rutina. Será mejor que respondas todo, señor Rolex.

-No, no vi nada como eso. Era una noche cualquiera, las luces de los faroles estaban bien, la brisa era fresca, olía a basura y…sangre.

-Entonces viste el cuerpo y llamaste a la policía –repitió Grimmjow como si Tsukishima fuera un retrasado mental.

-¿Qué más podía hacer?

-No lo sé, me parece que te tomaste un tiempo para esconder el corazón.

-¿Qué está diciendo? Eso no es verdad. Si yo la hubiera matado, ¿no cree que necesitaría más tiempo para esconder el corazón y luego ir a lavarme las manos?

-¿Entonces no usaste guantes?

-Es suficiente. No diré una palabra más sin un abogado.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Relájate, estoy bromeando. Ya sé que no la mataste, sólo quería ver si podía hacerte confesar algo cuando sintieras el filo de la guillotina en el cuello.

-Es usted un imbécil, agente Suwabe.

-Culpable de los cargos –Grimmjow sonrió-. Pero oye, un insulto más y lo consideraré agresión.

Tsukishima suspiró y se relajó un poco en su asiento.

-¿Entonces me cree cuando le digo que yo no la maté?

-Escucha –Grimmjow se inclinó sobre la mesa-, creo que estás diciendo la verdad, pero tienes que contarme cada detalle para poder ayudarte. Te arrestaron en la escena del crimen, todos en el bar te vieron con ella y tu coartada de que fuiste por el auto no la pudo confirmar nadie. Estás en graves aprietos.

-Ya le conté todo lo que sucedió, lo juro.

Grimmjow recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

-Bueno, entonces no hay nada más que hacer. Si eres inocente no tienes nada qué temer. Si no…bueno, mejor consigue un buen abogado. Ya sabes lo que dicen: _la verdad os hará libres._

.

.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Kyoraku cuando vio salir a Grimmjow de la sala de interrogatorios.

-Hablé con él pero su historia se mantiene igual.

-¿Usted cree que es culpable?

-Creo que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocados. Sólo quería tener sexo. No hay evidencia que lo condene.

-Aún.

Grimmjow asintió lentamente.

-De igual forma, me llevaré los expedientes para revisarlos con calma.

-Por supuesto, agente. Llame si necesita algo más.

-Así lo haré.

Kyoraku lo acompañó a la salida.

-Oh, una cosa más, sheriff. ¿Dónde tienen los cuerpos de las víctimas? Quisiera echarles un vistazo.

-Están en la morgue del hospital. Pregunte por la doctora Kuchiki.

-De acuerdo.

.

.

-Agente Suwabe, FBI. Trabajo en el caso de Tatsuki Arisawa y Riruka Dokugamine. Estoy buscando a la doctora Kuchiki.

-La llamaré, puede esperar aquí –respondió la recepcionista después de ver con un poco de desconfianza la identificación de Grimmjow.

-Puedo esperar en la morgue para no hacerla venir –se ofreció Grimmjow pensando que podía ver los cuerpos en busca de señas extrañas antes de que llegara la doctora. La manera en la que el corazón había sido arrancado era muy sospechosa, definitivamente nada que una mano humana pudiera hacer.

-Ella tiene la llave de la morgue, lo siento.

Grimmjow asintió y se sentó en la sala de espera. Empezó a hojear los expedientes para entretenerse más que nada, dudaba seriamente que lograra sacar algo más de los reportes oficiales. Las víctimas se llevaban un año de diferencia, fueron encontradas afuera de un bar, ambas habían consumido alcohol en mayor o menor medida…nada útil.

Podía tratarse de un demonio, pero según Tsukishima no vio luces parpadeantes ni olfateó nada extraño como el azufre. Tal vez sí estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Tal vez sí era sólo algún loco que había escogido víctimas al azar. Tal vez…

 _Tal vez debería dejar de hacer estúpidas suposiciones._

-¿Agente? –Lo llamó una voz desde la puerta.

Grimmjow levantó la vista y se encontró con una mujer unos años más joven que él. Era delgada y menuda, su cabello negro lo llevaba corto hasta el mentón y tenía hermosos ojos color violeta. Usaba una bata blanca encima de la falda de tubo que dejaba al descubierto una parte de sus delgadas piernas envueltas en las medias negras.

-Soy la doctora Rukia Kuchiki. Venga conmigo, por favor.

Llegaron a la morgue y Rukia le entregó un par de guantes y un cubre-bocas antes de sacar los cuerpos del refrigerador.

-Agente Suwabe, ella es Riruka. Llegó hoy en la madrugada; como puede ver, la causa de muerte fue…

-…que le arrancaron el corazón.

-Sí. El alcohol en su sangre era moderado, no me parece que estuviera acostumbrada a tomar tanto. Tal vez una o dos veces por semana.

Rukia giró el cuerpo de Riruka. El agujero atravesaba desde el pecho hasta la espalda.

-Quien sea que haya hecho esto dañó las arterias y ligamentos que unían el corazón al cuerpo. No hay precisión quirúrgica ni cortes limpios. Parece que una mano con súper fuerza le atravesó el pecho y le arrancó el corazón de un jalón.

-¿Alguna idea de quién pudo ser?

-No, esto es…algo que nunca había visto. A excepción de Tatsuki, claro.

-¿Puedo ver el cuerpo de ella?

Rukia asintió y sacó el otro cuerpo del refrigerador. Tenía exactamente las mismas señas. No había rasguños ni señales de lucha, no había marcas de ataduras, ni siquiera una uña rota.

-Tampoco fueron atacadas sexualmente –agregó Rukia.

-Ya veo.

-¿Usted qué cree que sea?

Grimmjow suspiró. Había literalmente docenas de criaturas que podrían haberlo hecho, pero ninguna de ellas sería creíble para una mujer de ciencia como la doctora Kuchiki, así que Grimmjow decidió apegarse a lo que el mundo consideraba "real".

-Creo que podría ser un asesino serial –aventuró.

-¿Qué hay del sospechoso que arrestaron? ¿Dijo algo de utilidad?

-No, su testimonio es inútil.

Rukia volvió a guardar los cuerpos y se quitó los guantes. Grimmjow alcanzó a ver que llevaba un collar de oro con forma de medio corazón, sin embargo, la doctora Kuchiki no llevaba sortija de compromiso ni de matrimonio.

-Es lindo –señaló el collar de forma distraída-, ¿se lo dio su novio?

Rukia tomó el collar entre sus manos y se sorprendió un poco al verlo bien.

-¿Esto? Oh, no, era de mi ex. Supongo que estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo que olvidé quitármelo –se lo quitó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la bata. Luego acompañó a Grimmjow hasta la puerta.

-Tal vez Riruka y Tatsuki tenían un enemigo en común. Podría hablar con sus familiares y amigos –propuso.

-Eso haré –afirmó Grimmjow-. Gracias por su tiempo, doctora, le avisaré si surge algo.

Grimmjow y Rukia intercambiaron números y luego se despidieron.

.

.

Grimmjow condujo de vuelta al motel y pasó el resto de la mañana analizando los expedientes en busca de alguna pista que pudiera decirle a qué se estaba enfrentando. Era la parte de más tensión durante la cacería, cuando debía decidir qué hacer respecto a la criatura. Si tenía que llevar un machete, cuchillos de plata o de oro, la escopeta de rocas de sal, gasolina y fósforos para quemar algo…

Cerró las dos carpetas después de un rato y se estiró en su asiento. Terminó su burrito y tiró el envoltorio a la basura. No había nada que pudiera serle útil en los archivos, lo que significaba que tendría que hacer investigación de campo. Algo más tardado y cansado, pero también más provechoso.

Tomó los expedientes, la identificación falsa del FBI y comprobó que las armas de la maleta estuvieran cargadas antes de echarla a la cajuela de la camioneta, sólo en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

La primera casa a la que fue era la de los papás de Tatsuki Arisawa. Ella había sido la primera víctima, así que no debía perder más tiempo para que no se enfriaran las pistas que descubriera.

-Agente Suwabe, FBI –se identificó cuando la señora Arisawa abrió la puerta.

-¿FBI?

-Estoy investigando el caso de Tatsuki Arisawa. ¿Es usted su madre?

La señora asintió y se limpió discretamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Pase, por favor –le indicó a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow observó la casa y la siguió hasta la sala.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

-No, estoy bien.

La señora Arisawa se sentó frente a Grimmjow y tomó dos pañuelos de la mesita de al lado, pues sabía que estaba a punto de reabrir la herida.

-¿Ya lo encontraron? –Preguntó esperanzada-. La vez pasada les dije todo lo que sabía y dijeron que me contactarían cuando encontraran al culpable.

-Todavía no, lo siento. Me acaban de asignar al caso, hubo otra víctima anoche. Quiero volver a revisar las historias, empezar desde cero, ¿de acuerdo?

La señora asintió.

-¿Notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de Tatsuki estos últimos días? Tal vez cambiar de ropa, visitar otros lugares, frecuentar otras amistades…

-No, me parece que no. Era la misma de siempre, los mismos amigos. Lo único distinto fue que visitó ese horrible bar. Lo abrieron hace un par de semanas.

-¿De casualidad ha notado algo diferente por aquí? ¿Luces parpadeantes, olores o sonidos extraños, habitaciones o puntos de la casa más fríos de lo normal?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el caso de Tatsuki?

-Son…preguntas de rutina. Sólo responda, por favor. No hay detalle demasiado pequeño.

La señora lo pensó un momento, luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada de eso, agente.

-¿Sabe si Tatsuki tenía algún enemigo? Ya sabe, alguien que quisiera hacerle daño. Tal vez una amiga celosa, algún problema del trabajo, un exnovio.

-No, Tatsuki era la más dulce de todos. Era un poco…agresiva, supongo, pero sólo por sus clases de artes marciales.

-¿Practicaba artes marciales?

-Cinta negra en karate. Fue campeona dos años consecutivos.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos sorprendido. Era difícil creer que alguien así fuera tomado por sorpresa y asesinado a sangre fría.

-¿Tal vez algún competidor que no estaba conforme con el marcador?

-No, creo que no.

Grimmjow suspiró. No estaba consiguiendo absolutamente nada de aquella entrevista.

-Aunque ahora que recuerdo, me parece que no quedó en muy buenos términos con su exnovio –añadió la señora.

-¿Puede darme su nombre?

-Sí, claro. Ichigo Kurosaki. Pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, terminaron hace más de dos años.

-Ya veo. Hablaré con él para ver si sabe algo al respecto.

-De acuerdo.

-Una cosa más, ¿puedo revisar la habitación de Tatsuki?

La señora Arisawa se extrañó por la pregunta pero accedió a su petición. Lo guió a la parte de arriba y le mostró la habitación antes de dejarlo solo.

Grimmjow observó a su alrededor y sacó el EMF para asegurarse de que no fueran espíritus vengativos; revisó debajo de la cama y entre los muebles para descartar hechizos y brujería; comprobó que no hubiera azufre en las ventanas para desechar la idea de una posesión demoniaca; agarró su laptop y revisó su correo electrónico para ver si había recibido alguna amenaza; luego visitó sus páginas web frecuentes; grupos de chat; en resumen, no había nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Se paseó por los estantes de libros para revisar los ejemplares en busca de alguno de ocultismo o rituales, pero sólo eran novelas y libros de historia. Entonces vio un álbum de fotos y se sentó en la cama para revisarlo.

Lo que la señora Arisawa le había dicho acerca de ese tal Kurosaki le llamó la atención y vio todas las fotos que tenían alguna nota al pie. Todas eran con amigos, sus papás, algún paisaje, torneos de karate. Entonces encontró una con un joven de cabello anaranjado, ojos almendrados y una gran sonrisa con una cabaña en el bosque de fondo. La nota al pie decía: _vacaciones con Ichigo._

Se veía bastante escuálido como para ser una amenaza, pero la foto se había tomado hacía dos años. Podían pasar mil cosas en dos años, como una mala ruptura amorosa que convirtiera al desdichado en un asesino sanguinario con sed de venganza.

Grimmjow sacó la foto y la guardó en el bolsillo antes de dejar todo como estaba. Bajó nuevamente a la sala y se despidió de la señora Arisawa, prometiendo estar en contacto y con el ligero presentimiento de que muy pronto le daría respuestas.

.

.

La casa de Riruka Dokugamine fue el siguiente lugar que visitó. A diferencia de Tatsuki, Riruka vivía sola desde hacía varios años. Había pasado a la comisaría de regreso para que le dieran la copia de la llave para poder entrar a hacer su trabajo.

Era una casa pequeña, ideal para una o dos personas, máximo. No había nada especial ahí, ni lecturas de EMF, bolsas de hechizos, rastros de azufre o cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural que le diera alguna pista sobre lo que iba a enfrentar. Revisó sus cosas personales también y al igual que en la habitación de Tatsuki encontró algunas fotografías en una caja guardada en su armario. Empezó a revisarlas a pesar de que eran alrededor de cincuenta. Todas eran de cuando era pequeña, así que cualquier indicio que encontrara ahí sería inútil luego de más de diez años.

Volvió a dejar la caja como estaba y acto seguido encendió el ordenador. Era más probable que su vida actual estuviera registrada en la computadora que en fotos de rollo de los noventas. Por fortuna no tenía contraseña y tuvo acceso ilimitado a sus archivos, páginas web frecuentes y correo electrónico. Ninguna amenaza o señal de que estuviera en malos pasos.

Sin embargo, encontró algunas carpetas de fotos que no dudó en revisar. Eran más de mil imágenes, todas en desorden, lo cual le llevaría mucho tiempo si no se hubiera centrado en un adjetivo específico: estaba buscando alguien con cabello anaranjado. Estaba casi seguro de que también conocía a Ichigo, aunque no sabría decir exactamente por qué había empezado a sospechar de él. A lo largo de algunos años Grimmjow había aprendido a confiar en su instinto.

Bajó el cursor a una velocidad considerable, deseando que sus ojos no pasaran por alto una cabeza anaranjada cuando apareciera en la pantalla, lo cual no fue difícil. Había toda una sección con ese chico, y cada foto era distinta. Riruka era una persona superficial, siempre hacía caras extrañas y distintas poses que gritaban "falsedad" a los cuatro vientos. Kurosaki lucía casi igual en todas, de pronto hacía un guiño o alguna sonrisa forzada.

Grimmjow no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando vio la portada de un video de ellos dos en la cama, pero supuso que eso sería una terrible invasión a su privacidad, o sea, además de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

Seleccionó una foto cualquiera de las que Riruka tenía con Ichigo y la imprimió. Vio que la imagen tenía fecha de hacía un año y era de las últimas guardadas, así que su relación con Tatsuki no debió durar más que eso. Ahora tenía más peso su acusación sobre aquel chico, pero primero tenía que averiguar todo lo que necesitaba sobre él antes de actuar. En ese punto estaba bastante seguro de que él era una pieza importante en el rompecabezas del caso, pues hasta el momento era la única persona que Tatsuki y Riruka tenían en común.

.

.

No fue difícil averiguar la dirección de Ichigo Kurosaki después de una pequeña investigación en internet. Grimmjow aún no estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar ahí, pero tenía una vaga idea de la clase de chico que era. ¿Lo recibiría amablemente y lo invitaría a pasar a su casa para luego ofrecerle algo de beber como la señora Arisawa? No, ni en mil años.

Es por eso que Grimmjow decidió adoptar desde ese momento el papel de policía rudo. Si le decía que era su amigo y que sólo quería hacerle algunas preguntas, no conseguiría nada más que una patada en el trasero. Sin embargo, si en el momento en que abría la puerta lo enfrentaba como si tuviera un sólido caso contra él, se vería obligado a cooperar en todo lo que le pidiera.

Desafortunadamente, no sucedió ni una ni otra. Ichigo Kurosaki no estaba en casa, y no tenía familia alguna que pudiera atenderlo.

Grimmjow se asomó por la ventana para ver si había movimiento adentro, pero estaba tan vacía como la de Riruka. Sacó el gancho y la ganzúa de su bolsillo y sin problema alguno abrió la cerradura y entró. Tal vez algún vecino entrometido se diera cuenta de algo, pero con la placa del FBI, Grimmjow era intocable. Además, en esos momentos contaba con el apoyo del sheriff, por lo que una demanda por allanamiento de morada era lo último que le preocupaba.

Lo primero que vio fue que estaba bastante desordenada. Pero no se trataba de un desorden por costumbre, sino de un alboroto repentino, como si hubiera tenido un arranque de locura o de ira y se hubiera desquitado con los muebles y objetos. Había un florero tirado, algunos cuadros rotos, sillones rasgados, papeles regados por el piso. Grimmjow se aseguró de no tocar nada conforme iba avanzando. Tal vez el chico había sido atacado en casa, tal vez había sido secuestrado, tal vez…

 _No, es otra cosa_ , se dijo Grimmjow.

Revisó la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto de baño y luego subió a la segunda planta para ver los cuartos. En uno de ellos había cajas apiladas con ropa guardada apresuradamente. Sus pertenencias estaban regadas por el piso. En el cuarto de Ichigo, el cual reconoció por ser el único con una cama y algunos muebles, encontró rastros de sangre en las sábanas, en el piso y en el marco de la puerta. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas ondeaban dentro y fuera de la habitación. Grimmjow se acercó a la papelera y encontró un par de gasas empapadas en sangre y algodones con alcohol, aunque éste ya estaba seco y quedaba sólo el ligero aroma.

Grimmjow sacó un guante de látex de su bolsillo trasero y revisó las gasas. Las de más abajo eran casi completamente rojas, como si hubieran sido usadas en una arteria perforada. Las de hasta arriba, las más recientes y frescas que no tenían más de dos días, tenían una mancha de sangre mucho menor, pero con una forma característica que no podía ser de una cortada o un disparo.

Era ovalada, como una mordida.

Y una mordida sólo podía significar una cosa: se trataba de un _Hombre Lobo*._

Grimmjow quiso desechar la idea porque había un par de cosas que no encajaban y otras que sí lo hacían. Por ejemplo, la herida había sanado en poco tiempo, lo cual hablaba de una regeneración rápida como la de un hombre lobo. Sin embargo, la noche en que murieron Tatsuki y Riruka no había luna llena, pero un día antes que eso sí. No era imposible que las hubiera atacado si había sido mordido por un hombre lobo de sangre pura; eran raros, pero no inexistentes. El corazón extirpado era otra gran pista que encajaba: los hombres lobo tendían a robar los corazones humanos, y tenían la fuerza suficiente para perforar un torso, sobre todo tratándose de chicas tan delgadas como Tatsuki y Riruka.

En conclusión: Ichigo Kurosaki era un hombre lobo convertido hacía no más de tres o cuatro días, y en su sed de sangre había matado a dos de sus exnovias.

Caso resuelto. Ahora sólo debía atraparlo.

Pero antes de eso, se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando las preguntas empezaron a surgir en su mente.

¿Serían ellas las únicas víctimas? Había pasado poco más de un año desde que terminó con Riruka Dokugamine. ¿Estaba saliendo con alguien más? ¿Había terminado con alguien más? Lo mejor sería asegurarse.

Buscó alguna computadora para revisar sus archivos, pero no encontró ninguno. En la habitación tampoco había nada que respondiera su pregunta, así que se le ocurrió ir al cuarto donde estaban las cajas apiladas. Si planeaba dejar la ciudad, debía tener algo ahí que quisiera llevar con él. Tal vez algo con valor sentimental.

Grimmjow sacó la ropa, los zapatos y algunos objetos personales. En el fondo encontró una cajita con algunas fotos de él con sus padres, de él con amigos, de él con Riruka y con Tatsuki, y debajo de todo aquello, un collar de oro con un dije de medio corazón.

Grimmjow lo sostuvo frente a sus ojos y trató de recordar en dónde lo había visto antes.

 _"¿Esto? Oh, no, era de mi ex. Supongo que estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarlo que olvidé quitármelo."_

La respuesta llegó a él. Rukia Kuchiki sería la siguiente víctima.

.

.

La mejor arma para acabar con el bastardo era la Colt de cañón largo con balas de plata, sin embargo, sería prudente llevar también cuchillos ocultos entre la ropa por si perdía su ventaja. Los hombres lobo eran agresivos, pero únicamente cuando estaban transformados. No sabía si Ichigo atacaría esa misma noche, así que sería mejor suponer que así sería y arrancar el problema de raíz. Con algo de suerte podría hacer que le dijera el nombre de su alfa para darle caza, pero dudaba que siquiera lo conociera. Los hombres lobo alfa mordían al azar y permanecían en el anonimato, impulsados únicamente por transmitir la maldición y algunas veces con el objetivo de crear una manada.

Si Ichigo había atacado a Tatsuki y Riruka, Grimmjow estaba seguro de que lo había hecho solo; era un crimen pasional. Eso significaba que era un omega, un hombre lobo solitario. No obstante, el no tener manada no lo salvaba de su destino de morir a manos de un cazador como Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

Al llegar a la planta en la que trabajaba Ichigo, aparcó la camioneta en el estacionamiento de los obreros y se dirigió a las oficinas de información. Al recorrer los pasillos y áreas comunes, su mirada buscó ávida y desesperadamente aquella singular cabellera anaranjada, tal vez oculta por el casco reglamentario, pero no la encontró.

Sacó la placa de su bolsillo y la sostuvo para que el hombre detrás del escritorio, cuyo nombre visible en la credencial era Uryuu Ishida, la viera.

-Estoy buscando a Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿puede decirme en dónde está?

-¿Está en problemas?

-No, sólo necesito hacerle algunas preguntas. Podría tratarse de un testigo de un caso que estoy llevando.

Ishida tecleó en la computadora, aunque no muy seguro de la veracidad de aquella respuesta, y después revisó la información.

-Su horario de salida es a las siete. Se fue hace veinte minutos –explicó.

Grimmjow maldijo mentalmente y después le agradeció al encargado; pero antes de retirarse le pidió un último favor.

-¿Tiene su número de teléfono?

-Eso es información confidencial. A menos que tenga una orden…

-Olvídelo, gracias de todas formas –lo interrumpió Grimmjow.

Sólo estaba probando suerte. Tal vez si conseguía localizar a Ichigo antes de que perdiera el juicio al convertirse en hombre lobo, podría persuadirlo de no matar a la doctora.

-Misión fallida –murmuró.

.

.

Rukia Kuchiki recién había terminado la autopsia de Sado Yasutora, un hombre joven que había muerto en un accidente hacía unas cuatro horas. Terminó de cerrar el cuerpo y recogió los instrumentos para lavarlos antes de llenar el reporte. Se quitó los guantes y el cubre bocas y se dirigió a la sala común para tomar una taza de café bien merecida antes de reanudar su trabajo.

Al salir de la morgue, olvidó su celular que estaba encima de la mesa. Estaba en modo silencioso, así que no se percató de que la pantalla rezaba: "Agente Suwabe" al lado de la frase "llamada entrante".

.

.

Grimmjow marcó otras dos veces mientras se abría paso por el tráfico rumbo al hospital. Era la hora de salida de muchos empleos, así que la gente se dirigía a comer, cenar o a sus casas. Giró por otra avenida menos concurrida y pisó el acelerador a fondo sin importarle si había patrullas en la cercanía. Podía lidiar con una multa por exceso de velocidad, pero no con la muerte de Rukia Kuchiki cuando estaba en sus manos evitarla.

Se estacionó en la calle de al lado y abrió la cajuela para tomar las armas necesarias. Guardó la Colt en la parte posterior de su pantalón, entre el cinturón y la camisa; las balas extra en el bolsillo derecho y el cuchillo de plata dentro de la manga. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico y Kurosaki no tenía planeado matar a Rukia esa noche, pero Grimmjow no podía tomar ese riesgo. Haría lo necesario para ponerla a salvo aunque tuviera que meterla al programa de custodia preventiva durante un mes.

Le ofreció un asentimiento al guardia de seguridad que estaba en la entrada de urgencias y siguió de largo, pues la placa del FBI brillaba justo al lado de la hebilla de su cinturón. Se dirigió al elevador y presionó el botón para ir al sótano, que era donde estaba la morgue, pero vio que todavía faltaban más de seis pisos hasta que llegara, así que entró por las escaleras de emergencia y bajó el corto tramo a paso veloz.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. La única luz provenía de la morgue, cuya puerta, a poco más de diez metros desde el pie de las escaleras, estaba entreabierta. Grimmjow no se había molestado en preguntar la ubicación de la doctora Kuchiki en la recepción, ni siquiera sabía a qué hora salía o si estaba en alguna otra área del hospital. Sólo estaba seguro de que si él fuera Ichigo Kurosaki, no se arriesgaría a atacarla en un lugar público. La morgue era perfecta, estaba sola y casi nadie bajaba ahí más que los muertos y la forense. Era un lugar sorprendentemente conveniente para matar a alguien, valga la redundancia.

Grimmjow empuñó la Colt aunque sin amartillarla todavía y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Asomó la cabeza pero no vio la bata blanca moviéndose por el lugar. Los cuerpos estaban guardados en el refrigerador y el silencio reinaba sin interrupciones de pasos o respiraciones.

Cuando entró por completo se extrañó que la puerta no hubiera chocado con la pared y al volverse vio el cuerpo de la doctora Kuchiki recargado contra la pared. Dejó la Colt en el piso y se agachó a su lado para ver si estaba viva.

Rukia abrió poco a poco los ojos al sentir un par de manos en sus mejillas y alcanzó a ver la cabellera azul del agente Suwabe frente a ella. Su voz le llegaba desde muy lejos y la silueta estaba todavía borrosa. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por el de Grimmjow, quien había caído sobre su pecho, aparentemente inconsciente.

.

.

Cuando Grimmjow volvió a la normalidad sintió la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas, y éstas a su vez atadas a la pata de la mesa de exploración. Sus pies no estaban amarrados, simplemente inertes hasta que pudo mover los tobillos cuando el hormigueo se esfumó. Volteó a su lado y vio que Rukia estaba despierta también, atada a la otra pata a dos metros de él y con una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Lo único bueno era que ambos estaban vivos; por lo demás, la situación estaba bastante jodida.

-¿Está bien, doctora? –Preguntó Grimmjow.

Rukia reaccionó a su voz y pareció tranquilizarse ante la idea de que no estaba sola. Condenada, pero no sola.

-Sí, ¿y usted? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Oh, ya sabe. La morgue es un excelente lugar para ligar con alguien. Dígame, ¿le gusta la comida italiana?

Rukia soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. Grimmjow trataba de hacerle la estancia más amena mientras su mente maquinaba a toda prisa buscando formas de escapar.

-No es el momento, agente Suwabe –dijo Rukia con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Así que él es el agente Suwabe? –Preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Grimmjow giró la cabeza pero no alcanzó a ver a nadie, únicamente pudo hacerlo cuando la persona que había hablado se puso frente a ellos. Era Ichigo Kurosaki, con unas tremendas ojeras y el cabello alborotado. Tenía la Colt de Grimmjow en la mano, la cual temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Y tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki. Luces diferente en persona –dijo Grimmjow viéndolo de pies a cabeza-. Como si te hubiera arrollado un maldito tren.

Ichigo sonrió de lado.

-Supongo que…son las secuelas. Un poder como este debería venir con una especie de advertencia.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso –dijo Grimmjow en tono tranquilizador, lo que desconcertó a Kurosaki-, de todas formas vas a morir esta noche.

Rukia lo miró sin comprender. Grimmjow supuso que no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole información cuando estaba tan cerca de la muerte.

-Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, no soy un agente del FBI –confesó volteando a ver a Rukia-. Soy un cazador.

-¿Un…cazador? No comprendo.

Grimmjow suspiró. Por supuesto que no comprendía. Cada que mencionaba su oficio tenía que dar una explicación.

-De cosas sobrenaturales. Criaturas, para ser más exactos. Demonios, fantasmas, vampiros…esa clase de cosas.

Rukia lo miró atónita como si se hubiera vuelto loco y luego soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Creo que eso…

-… ¿no existe? Sí, ya me lo han dicho. No espero que lo comprenda ni que me crea, sólo tiene que saber que voy a salvarla.

-¿Entonces Ichigo…?

-Es un hombre lobo.

Rukia lo miró aterrada, aunque un poco incrédula todavía. Tragó saliva fuertemente y abrió la boca para decir algo al respecto, pero ninguna palabra salió.

-No es el único en el mundo –prosiguió Grimmjow-. Alguien lo mordió hace un par de días y le pasó la maldición. Nuestro querido amigo canino mató a Riruka y a Tatsuki, dos de sus exnovias. Creo que es bastante obvio que ha venido por usted.

-¿Cómo supiste que venía por Rukia? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Cuando encontré tu foto en la casa de Arisawa y de Dokugamine, supe que eras tú a quien buscaba. Fui a tu casa y revisé tus pertenencias. Tenías guardado un collar igual al que estaba usando la doctora Kuchiki, así que no fue difícil atar cabos.

-¿Hablas de este collar? –Ichigo sostuvo el collar de Rukia entre sus manos y se lo mostró a Grimmjow.

Grimmjow entrecerró los ojos para verlo bien como si necesitara una confirmación y luego asintió.

-Sí, ese mismo. Tal vez tu corazón de perro dio un vuelco al ver que lo llevaba consigo todavía, pero deberías saber que se lo quitó esta misma tarde cuando pregunté por él; es por eso que lo encontraste en el bolsillo de su bata. Eres un capítulo terminado en su vida, Kurosaki, al igual que con Tatsuki Arisawa y Riruka Dokugamine. Tú eres el único que no puede pasar página.

Ichigo suspiró y empezó a pasear por el cuarto frente a ellos. Grimmjow aprovechó que estaba distraído para deslizar el cuchillo desde su manga hasta sus manos y cortar la cuerda de sus muñecas. Tenía que hacer tiempo.

-¿Por qué las mataste? –Preguntó.

Rukia esperaba que negara esa afirmación, pero Ichigo se encogió de hombros sin dejar de caminar.

-Cuando aquel sujeto me mordió pensé que estaba perdido. El dolor era insoportable, me retorcí en el callejón y grité por ayuda, pero nadie acudió a mí. Regresé a casa como pude y atendí la herida, deseando muy en el fondo morir esa noche para no tener que lidiar con nada más.

-Tenemos un caso de depresión severa –se burló Grimmjow sin dejar de mover el cuchillo a su espalda.

-Un par de horas después de que limpié la herida –prosiguió Ichigo sin escucharlo-, sentí como si algo extraño estuviera pasando con mi cuerpo. Tenía una adrenalina impresionante, me asusté al darme cuenta de que era una especie de impulso asesino. Supongo que revisar mis fotos con Tatsuki, Riruka y Rukia no fue una buena idea. Al día siguiente salí a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente, pero fue entonces que me encontré a Tatsuki saliendo del bar. La ataqué sin pensarlo, las garras saliendo de mis manos y los colmillos de mi boca fueron la peor parte. Parecía verlo todo desde afuera, mi cuerpo acercándose sigilosamente y luego mi mano atravesando su pecho. Admito que se sintió bien en el momento, pero después estuve muy arrepentido. No fue intencional.

-Sí, bueno, esa declaración no te serviría de mucho en un tribunal.

-Así que después fui por Riruka. Sabía el bar que frecuentaba, así que aproveché la coincidencia para que pareciera obra de un asesino serial. Cuando la vi saliendo con ese sujeto mi sangre hirvió de coraje. Luego de dos noches lidiando con la transformación involuntaria, pude modificar mi mano para arrancarle el corazón de un jalón. No hubo dolor, o al menos eso creo.

-Fue muerte instantánea –dijo Rukia en voz baja.

Ichigo asintió y se giró de espaldas a ellos cuando escuchó un ruido del otro lado de la puerta. Era sólo el conserje que había ido por una escoba. Ni Rukia ni Grimmjow gritaron por ayuda, sabían que lo mejor era encargarse ellos mismos del problema para evitar preguntas que no podían responder.

Grimmjow aprovechó la distracción para pasarle el cuchillo a Rukia sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar la oportunidad de derribarlo mientras que la doctora se desataba.

-¿Sabes? No tienes por qué morir, Kurosaki –dijo Grimmjow.

Ichigo lo miró sin comprender.

-Puedo salvarte. Hay un antídoto en la pernera debajo de mi pantalón, de lado derecho. Si te lo inyectamos estarás salvado, ya no serías un hombre lobo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero ser un hombre lobo? –Preguntó Ichigo-. Este poder es un regalo divino. Soy invencible.

Ichigo se acercó a Grimmjow y se puso en cuclillas al lado de su pierna derecha.

-Pero creo que tomaré ese antídoto por si decido cambiar de opinión más delante.

Antes de que pudiera levantar la tela, Grimmjow le dio una fuerte patada en la cara y se abalanzó sobre él. Empezaron a forcejear por el arma y en medio de alboroto Ichigo disparó y rompió una de las lámparas del techo. Luego Grimmjow le hizo una llave en el brazo que lo hizo tirarla y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. Ichigo se transformó y empezó a regresar los golpes y tratar de rasguñarlo y morderlo, pero Grimmjow también era fuerte. Sentía la sangre corriendo por su nariz y luego entrando a su boca.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera hacerle más daño, Rukia terminó de desatarse y le deslizó el cuchillo a Grimmjow por el piso. Grimmjow lo agarró y se lo enterró en el pecho. Ichigo gritó de dolor viendo la sangre manar de su herida mientras la plata hacía su trabajo. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose todavía y estirando la mano hacia Rukia, pero la doctora ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sostenerla. Ichigo Kurosaki, el hombre lobo, murió en la morgue del hospital de Iwatsuki a manos de Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, el cazador.

Rukia reaccionó cuando vio que Grimmjow se ponía de pie y se agarraba el hombro con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Está bien?

Grimmjow asintió para no preocuparla.

-Me disloqué el brazo ayer en una pelea.

-Está cubierto de sangre.

Grimmjow se limpió la nariz con la manga y luego asintió.

-Lamento que haya tenido que ver esto. Siempre es mejor cuando los civiles no se ven involucrados.

-Ichigo era mi exnovio, estaba involucrada aunque no quisiera –respondió Rukia. Luego hizo una pausa para observar el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo-. ¿Era en serio lo del antídoto?

-No –Grimmjow negó con la cabeza-. No había forma de hacerlo volver a la normalidad. Lo dije sólo para distraerlo.

Rukia asintió. En el fondo ya sabía la respuesta, pero esperaba oír lo contrario. Después de todo hasta hacía apenas cinco minutos no sabía absolutamente nada de hombres lobo.

-¿Cree que usted pueda…? –Grimmjow señaló el cuerpo de Ichigo.

-Yo me encargo –dijo Rukia, comprendiendo al instante a lo que se refería.

Grimmjow había mentido sobre ser un agente federal. Había asesinado a Ichigo Kurosaki, quien a los ojos de los demás era sólo un humano. Estaría en problemas si no se iba de inmediato.

-Diré que fue defensa personal –exclamó Rukia.

Tomó un bisturí de la caja y luego sacó el cuchillo de plata de Grimmjow que todavía estaba en el pecho de Ichigo. Enterró el bisturí en la misma herida y la removió haciendo un corte.

-Listo. Aquí tengo el arma homicida.

-Lo golpeé demasiado y usted está ilesa, ¿cómo piensa justificar eso?

Rukia agarró una caja de metal que tenía otros instrumentos y le dio una palmada.

-Era lo único que tenía a la mano. Entré en pánico.

Grimmjow sonrió. Ahora todo estaba arreglado. Estaba seguro de que el sheriff creería su historia sin problemas. Ichigo Kurosaki había admitido los asesinatos de Tatsuki y Riruka a su última víctima. Caso cerrado.

Grimmjow se dirigió a la puerta luego de guardar sus armas y se detuvo a medio camino. Regresó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Rukia.

-Era en serio lo de la comida italiana –dijo con una sonrisa-. Conozco un buen lugar.

-Tal vez luego, agente –respondió Rukia, quién acababa de librarse de la muerte a manos de su ex novio hombre lobo. Lo que necesitaba era un tiempo a solas, no una cita con el falso pero ardiente agente del FBI.

-Muy bien. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Yo no. Trabajo en una morgue, no me gustaría ver su cadáver sobre la mesa.

-No moriré tan fácilmente, doctora.

Y dicho esto salió de la habitación y se escabulló fuera del hospital. Tenía ganas de resolver otro caso, pero primero iría a ese dichoso restaurante de comida italiana. Era una lástima que la doctora Kuchiki lo hubiera rechazado.

-Tal vez luego –repitió Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

 **FIN**

 **TuT qué lindo, espero que les haya gustado. Fue como ver a mi Grimmy en el papel de un Winchester. Los que ven** ** _Supernatural_** **sabrán de qué hablo. ¡Hasta pronto!**

 ** _*Ghouls:_** **criaturas que se alimentan de carne humana (muertos o vivos), además pueden adoptar la apariencia de cualquier persona que hayan comido, ya sea que sigan vivos o ya hayan muerto. Pueden matarse por decapitación o cualquier daño a la cabeza.**

 ** _*Hombre Lobo:_** **al igual que en la tradición, la maldición se transmite por una mordida. Poseen fuerza superior y sentidos más agudos. Sólo la plata los mata.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, este one-shot es de Grimmjow con varios personajes, también es de mis favoritos, y podrán notar que me dejé llevar porque es el más largo de todos jaja.**

 **GRIMMJOW, CAZADOR DE MONSTRUOS**

 **UN PROBLEMA MULTIFACÉTICO**

 _Moriya, Prefectura de Ibaraki._

Lilynette corrió a recoger el arma que había salido volando durante el forcejeo y el intercambio de golpes entre Starrk y el metamorfo. Una persona cualquiera que viera la pelea pensaría que eran gemelos idénticos, pero Lilynette sabía que no era el caso; uno de ellos era su compañero cazador y el otro la criatura que estaban cazando. Lo que no sabía era quién era quién. El cabello castaño, los ojos azules, la ropa negra y las habilidades eran las mismas. Incluso los dos hacían esa mueca de enseñar los dientes cuando aplicaban fuerza de más en sus golpes y esa reacción de abrir mucho los ojos y luego entrecerrarlos cuando algo los desconcertaba.

Lilynette disparó una vez hacia la puerta y las astillas salieron volando en todas direcciones. Los dos Starrk se incorporaron y observaron a la niña del mismo modo.

-Es suficiente –exclamó Lilynette con rabia, pero en vez de eso su voz sonó mucho más débil de lo que esperaba, como una súplica y no como una orden.

-Lilynette, dispara –dijo Starrk 1 señalando al otro.

-Baja el arma, Lilynette, no tienes por qué hacer esto –replicó Starrk 2 con las manos en señal de tregua para tranquilizarla.

-Tienes que hacerlo –insistió Starrk 1-. Dispárale y estaremos a salvo. Puedes hacerlo.

-No estás lista para esto, déjamelo a mí.

-Es una trampa, ¿no lo ves? Quiere que bajes el arma para atacarte. Te advertí que se aprovecharía de tus debilidades.

-No se trata de tus debilidades, Lilynette, tienes que darme el arma y salir de aquí –respondió Starrk 2.

-No lo escuches. Sólo jala el gatillo e iremos a casa.

Lilynette estaba hecha un mar de emociones. Ambas órdenes sonaban terriblemente reales. ¿El verdadero Starrk querría qué disparara como le había enseñado o en cambio le aconsejaría que se fuera de ahí, pese a la regla de no abandonar nunca a un compañero? ¿El metamorfo sabría esa regla? ¿Estaría jugando con su mente para hacer que bajara la guardia y huyera?

La mano de Lilynette en torno al arma temblaba como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta de nieve, el sudor perlando su frente y empapando su nuca. Trató de enfocarse en los dos hombres que tenía frente a ella, en los detalles del rostro, la forma de pararse, la lentitud con la que poco a poco uno de ellos iba salvando la distancia para quitarle el arma. Si se distraía y dejaba que el metamorfo se apoderara de la pistola, el verdadero Starrk y ella estarían condenados. No habría escapatoria. ¿Estaba entonces ante la criatura? No debía dudar en ese momento, no cuando faltaba poco menos de un metro para que hicieran contacto, pero no podía evitarlo. Lilynette cerró los ojos y apretó el gatillo.

.

.

En la habitación de un motel en medio de la autopista hacia Moriya, una llamada entrante despertó a Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez de su ligero sueño. Era poco antes de medianoche, lo que significaba que sólo podía tratarse de algo realmente importante, no una charla cualquiera para saludar.

Era Bazz-B quien llamaba, otro cazador que Grimmjow conocía desde hacía tiempo. Lo extraño del caso era que sabía bien que no se trataba de una emergencia, Bazz-B, al igual que Grimmjow y muchos otros, no estaba acostumbrado a llamar a otros cazadores por ayuda. Si un caso se complicaba, lo que hacía era dar todo de sí aunque eso significara la muerte o mínimo terminar con un par de huesos rotos y heridas de gravedad. Era un loco, pero uno realmente bueno en lo que hacía.

-¿Sí?

-Malas noticias –dijo la voz firme de Bazz-B-. Uno de los nuestros murió hace un par de horas.

Grimmjow se incorporó en la cama y apartó las sábanas en acto reflejo, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a correr.

-¿Quién y cómo? –Fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Sentía la garganta seca y la lengua de arena.

Bazz-B hizo una pausa antes de responder, tratando de adivinar la reacción que tendría su interlocutor al oír de quién se trataba.

-Coyote Starrk –Grimmjow contuvo la respiración involuntariamente-. Aún no sé muy bien los detalles. Candice estaba en la estación de policía en medio de un caso y reconoció el cuerpo. Llamó a Cang Du para avisarle y él a su vez me pidió que te lo dijera. Ya sabes, por eso de que Starrk y tú eran cercanos.

Grimmjow asintió lentamente a pesar de que Bazz no podía verlo. Tenía que calmarse para no mostrar el impacto emocional que estaba sufriendo. De todos los cazadores que conocía, Starrk sería el último en morir, era demasiado fuerte y la experiencia siempre estaba de su lado. No había criatura en el mundo y en el Purgatorio a la que no se hubiera enfrentado y que no supiera cómo matar.

-¿Grimmjow? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Qué lo mató?

-Según Candice tenía una herida de bala en el pecho. Creo que estaba en un caso con la niña y las cosas salieron mal.

-¿Crees que la criatura que estaba cazando le disparó? No tiene mucho sentido.

-Lo sé. Lo mejor será no sacar conclusiones hasta que sepamos la historia completa.

-¿Qué pasó con la niña? Lilynette.

-Está con Candice en la comisaría. No ha dado declaración. ¿Qué tan lejos estás de Moriya y qué tan rápido puedes venir?

Grimmjow terminó de cerrar su maleta todavía con el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro derecho y salió de la habitación con la chaqueta colgada al hombro.

-Estoy en un motel a media hora de camino. Me dirigía hacia el otro lado para encargarme de un caso en Osaka, pero creo que puedo dejárselo a alguien más. Esto es más importante.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos afuera de la estación de policía. Cang Du y Candice tienen contactos que los dejarán llevarse el cuerpo de Starrk sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

Grimmjow colgó sin dar una respuesta. Encendió la Suburban y condujo hasta el lugar acordado. De pronto el sueño y el cansancio se habían esfumado, y en su lugar sentía un enorme vacío que no había sentido en muchos años.

.

.

Al llegar a la estación, Grimmjow se estacionó enfrente y esperó dentro de la camioneta con los vidrios arriba. El sereno y el frío no le molestaban, pero no tenía ganas de bajar hasta que fuera necesario. Escuchó el ruido de una moto y vio por el espejo retrovisor que se trataba de Bazz-B. El pelirrosa se quitó el casco y reveló su mohicana nada profesional para hacerse pasar por un agente del FBI como todos los cazadores. Luego se acercó a la camioneta y esperó a que Grimmjow bajara antes de darle unas palmadas en la espalda con cierto afecto.

-¿Cómo estás?

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la puerta. Vio que Bazz se había hecho otra perforación en el oído y quiso decirle algo al respecto, pero se reprendió al notar que estaba distrayéndose con nimiedades en vez de ir al grano y preguntarle lo que sabía sobre el asesinato de Starrk. Muy en el fondo Grimmjow sabía que su mente trataba de refugiarse en cualquier cosa con tal de no afrontar la verdad.

Bazz le ofreció un cigarro a Grimmjow, pero lo rechazó.

-Ya lo dejé.

Bazz tomó uno y lo encendió, dio un par de caladas y lo tiró al piso. Se puso el casco bajo el brazo y ajustó la corbata de su traje.

-Vamos, nos están esperando.

Candice y Cang Du estaban en la oficina del sheriff con Lilynette cuando Grimmjow y Bazz-B entraron. Los cuatro se saludaron con un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Grimmjow se acercó a Lilynette y se sentó a su lado mientras los otros empezaban a hablar del caso.

Lilynette era una niña de doce años que Starrk había salvado de un nido de vampiros cuando era muy pequeña. Su familia había sido aniquilada, así que no tenía con quién ir. El momento en el que se vieron fue como una revelación divina. Lilynette supo que nunca más estaría sola y Starrk supo que no podía dejarla en el orfanato; desde entonces encontró una compañera a la que había arrastrado hacia el mundo de los cazadores, nada que un padre quisiera para sus hijos, pero a fin de cuentas era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

-¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Grimmjow en voz baja, sabiendo que era probablemente la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, pero sin ser capaz de pensar algo mejor.

Lilynette lo miró brevemente con sus orbes purpúreos y luego negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su corto cabello verde pálido y dándole a entender que era un idiota por preguntar semejante obviedad. Grimmjow era malo para decir palabras de aliento a los que habían perdido a un ser querido, pero era aún peor cuando se trataba de lidiar con niños.

-Escucha, sé lo difícil que puede ser…

-No sabes un carajo, Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. Has estado solo toda tu vida. Dudo siquiera que tengas idea de lo que se siente depender de alguien y que alguien dependa de ti.

Sus palabras fueron frías y duras como el hielo, suficientes para hacerlo callar. Grimmjow sabía que era cierto todo lo que le decía, y no había forma de llegar a ella por medio de sutilezas y dulzura, así que optó por tratarla como un cazador trataría a otro cazador.

-Starrk está muerto y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. ¿Quieres llorar? Llora, pero eso no lo traerá de vuelta.

-Lo sé –gruñó la niña al sentirse atacada.

-Conocí a Starrk desde antes de que tú nacieras. Fuimos compañeros un tiempo, pero nuestra naturaleza no nos permitió seguir por el mismo camino. Él fue mi mentor antes que el tuyo y muchas veces estuvimos al borde de la muerte. No me digas que no sé lo que se siente perder a alguien, porque si alguien me importaba en esta vida era Starrk.

Lilynette lo miró duramente con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero antes de que pudieran correr por sus mejillas las limpió con furia con el dorso de la mano. Grimmjow suavizó un poco su voz para seguir hablando con ella.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó?

Lilynette suspiró y volteó a ver a todos los que estaban en la habitación. Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que se sentía presionada. Todos buscaban su declaración como lobos a la carne.

-Escucha, Cang Du y Candice harán lo posible para que las autoridades no interfieran. No habrá una investigación como tal, pero tenemos que saber qué fue lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes?

-¿Puedes confiar en mí? Starrk lo hacía. Sabes que lo hacía.

-De acuerdo. Te lo diré todo, pero a solas. Si decides contarles todo a tus amigos, no te detendré, pero no me vas a hacer hablar con ellos.

-Acepto tus condiciones. Acompáñame.

Lilynette y Grimmjow se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero en ese momento entró la sheriff, Jackie Tristán.

-Caballeros, señoritas.

-Hola, Jackie –dijo Candice saludándola efusivamente.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pasó? –Preguntó Jackie deshaciéndose del abrazo de la rubia-. Tengo un cadáver sin nombre en la morgue porque resulta que todas sus identificaciones eran falsas.

-Es uno de nosotros –explicó Cang Du.

Jackie suspiró y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, negando con la cabeza.

-Cada que nos ponemos en contacto hay diez más de ustedes, se reproducen como conejos. Levanto una piedra y ahí está otro maldito cazador.

-Mientras más, mejor, ¿no, Jackie? –Sonrió Candice.

-Me reservo la respuesta –terció la sheriff-. ¿Y bien? ¿Algo qué decir al respecto? ¿Una de esas criaturas sobrenaturales mató a su compañero? Porque debo decir que una bala no suena muy sobrenatural. Estoy a punto de enfrentar una investigación con los federales, los verdaderos federales, porque tengo un asesinato sin resolver y ni una maldita pista por dónde empezar.

-Sé que no cree que haya sido una criatura, pero Starrk no se metía en asuntos que no fueran de cazador –dijo Bazz-B.

-Tal vez la niña pueda decirnos algo –dijo Candice señalando a Lilynette.

Grimmjow se puso delante de ella para hablar.

-Ella me lo dirá todo, pero a solas. Si pudieran prestarnos una sala de interrogatorios para hablar en privado…

-¿Tiene algo que ocultar? –Preguntó Jackie mirando fijamente a Lilynette y tratando de intimidarla, cosa que no funcionó con la aprendiz de Coyote Starrk.

-No –respondió Grimmjow en automático, sin estar cien por ciento seguro de su afirmación.

-Por favor, sheriff, deles quince minutos –pidió Bazz-B-. Grimmjow hablará con ella y luego nos dirá lo que pasó. Confiamos en él, usted también debería hacerlo.

Jackie volteó a ver a Candice y a Cang Du, a quienes ya conocía de antaño, y accedió a su petición cuando ambos asintieron dándole a entender que no había ningún problema.

-Gracias –dijo Grimmjow al salir seguido de Lilynette.

Entraron a una sala vacía y cerraron la puerta. Grimmjow se aseguró de que las cámaras y micrófonos estuvieran apagados antes de hablar.

-De acuerdo, nadie podrá vernos ni oírnos. Eres libre de hablar.

Lilynette se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas.

-Starrk y yo estábamos siguiendo un caso de metamorfos. Al principio pensamos que era un nido, pero resultó ser sólo uno. No sé si leíste algo en el periódico hace unos días acerca de una serie de crímenes pasionales.

Grimmjow asintió, recordando de pronto que sus ojos habían barrido rápidamente la noticia pero no se había detenido a leerla con cautela.

-Pues no eran tal cosa. La criatura se hacía pasar por la esposa o el marido y entonces asesinaba sin problemas. Sólo una de las parejas tenía cámaras en su casa, así que fue el único caso que pudimos confirmar luego de ver la grabación. Ya sabes, gracias a eso de los ojos que cambian de color. Al hablar con el supuesto asesino, quien aseguraba que no lo había hecho, descubrimos que tenía en común algo con el resto de los casos.

-¿Qué era?

-Todos fueron al mismo restaurante un día antes. Starrk logró dar con el sospechoso luego de hacer preguntas y…cobrar algunos favores –Lilynette hizo una pausa para que Grimmjow entendiera qué clase de favores y preguntas había hecho por la zona. Grimmjow tuvo el impulso de golpear el cadáver de Starrk por hacer tales perversiones, figurativamente, en presencia de una niña.

-Entiendo. ¿Entonces dieron con la guarida del metamorfo?

-No exactamente. Lo seguimos hasta una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad y ahí lo abordamos, pero no había ningún nido. Creo que más bien nos estaba guiando hacia una trampa.

-Entonces le disparó a Starrk –concluyó Grimmjow sin dejarla terminar-. No entiendo por qué el metamorfo llevaba una pistola. Pudo haberse camuflado con cualquier transeúnte y escapar. ¿Por qué tomar el riesgo?

Lilynette se puso tensa de repente y agachó la mirada. Grimmjow no lo pasó por alto.

-Yo no dije que el metamorfo le disparó a Starrk –dijo en apenas un susurro-. Yo lo hice.

Grimmjow abrió los ojos con asombro y terror al mismo tiempo, algo de lo que no se creyó capaz en toda su vida: ser tomado por sorpresa con una declaración así. Su mente maquinaba a toda prisa para buscar más opciones, algún hueco en la narración que le dijera que la confesión de Lilynette era una vil mentira, que ella no sería capaz de asesinar a su propio mentor a sangre fría. El metamorfo…él debía ser el culpable, tal vez…

Pero la expresión de Lilynette no cambió. Permaneció impasible mientras Grimmjow trataba de apaciguar el huracán de emociones que cobraba fuerza en su interior.

-Cuando entramos a la casa atacó a Starrk por sorpresa y lo hizo tirar el arma. No alcancé a darme cuenta de que con ese golpe fue suficiente para transformarse en él. No era como ningún otro de los metamorfos que habíamos cazado. Su capacidad de transformación era asombrosa y veloz, y el resultado fue perfecto. No había lunar, arruga o movimiento que no pudiera imitar. Forcejearon un rato e intercambiaron más golpes, hasta que encontré el arma y los hice detenerse. Los dos empezaron a hablarme al mismo tiempo, uno me pedía que bajara el arma y el otro que disparara. Sonaban tan igual –la voz de Lilynette se quebró en este punto y tuvo que carraspear para continuar-. Me debatí entre aceptar una y otra orden. ¿Starrk querría que disparara para ponerme a prueba y ver qué tanto había crecido o en cambio me diría que saliera de ahí? La respuesta ahora es my clara, pero en ese momento no lo supe. El metamorfo me engañó y me convenció de que el otro quería aprovecharse de mis debilidades para tomar al arma. Al final disparé.

Grimmjow abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar. Se dijo que primero tenía que controlar el temblor involuntario en su mano antes de hacer algo de lo que probablemente después se arrepentiría.

-Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. El metamorfo escapó.

Lilynette terminó su narración y volvió a agachar la mirada. Esperaba que Grimmjow desatara toda su furia sobre ella por haber cometido semejante error que le había costado la vida al mejor cazador que conocían, pero en vez de eso, sintió cómo sus fuertes brazos la levantaban de la silla y la apretaban contra su pecho. Entonces rompió a llorar durante los cinco minutos que les quedaban a solas en la sala de interrogación.

.

.

Cuando regresaron con la sheriff y el resto de los cazadores, Lilynette se sumió en un completo silencio. Ni siquiera intercambió una mirada con alguno de ellos ni con Grimmjow. Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando Bazz-B y Grimmjow llegaron, y dejó que ellos guiaran la conversación. La sheriff la observaba de cuando en cuando, pero no hizo preguntas.

-Un metamorfo mató a Starrk –dijo finalmente Grimmjow.

Lilynette se tensó en su asiento al escuchar la versión torcida de los hechos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Él y Lilynette estuvieron rastreándolo, pero cuando lo encontraron les tendió una trampa. No hubo nada qué hacer.

-Es muy conveniente que no hubiera más testigos –dijo Jackie.

-¿Está insinuando algo, sheriff? –Preguntó Grimmjow.

-Usted dígame.

-Creo que sugiere que Lilynette tuvo algo que ver en esto, así que déjeme aclarar sus dudas. Un metamorfo mató a Starrk. Lilynette lo vio todo.

-¿Por qué no nos cuenta a nosotros lo que sucedió?

-¿Me está llamando mentiroso?

-Yo no dije que…

-Ella no hablará porque no confía en ninguno de ustedes. Es sólo una niña de doce años que vio morir a su mejor amigo, a su padre adoptivo, a su maestro.

-¿Por qué estaba con él detrás de esa cosa? ¿No es ella una cazadora?

-¿Se está escuchando a sí misma, sheriff? Le repito que es una niña. Ni siquiera sabe diferenciar una Colt de una Smith & Wesson, mucho menos dispararla. Si estaba con Starrk era porque no había otro lugar en dónde dejarla.

La declaración de Grimmjow fue lo suficientemente creíble para Jackie Tristán. Candice, Cang Du y Bazz-B intercambiaron una mirada furtiva, pero no dijeron nada.

-De acuerdo –concedió la sheriff-, pero voy a necesitar su declaración firmada, y una descripción del sujeto que estamos buscando.

-Me temo que lo último no será posible –dijo Grimmjow-. El sospechoso lucía exactamente igual que la víctima. ¿Cómo cree que se verá eso en su reporte oficial?

-¡Con un demonio! Malditos cazadores, me gustaría que se pusieran en mi lugar por una vez en su vida. Mi cabeza es la que va a rodar si no le doy respuestas a mi superior.

-¿Qué le parece esto? Ponga cualquier descripción que se le venga a la mente, diga que el sospechoso ni siquiera era japonés. Eso le dará tiempo suficiente para alejar cualquier investigación de aquí. Pasado un tiempo el caso se enfriará y no tendrá que preocuparse más –propuso Cang Du.

Jackie Tristán no estaba conforme con esa respuesta, pero no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Hizo el papeleo necesario y después firmó la orden que les permitía sacar el cuerpo de Starrk de la morgue para llevárselo. Después de todo, era un cuerpo más sin nombre, al igual que miles de ciudadanos a lo largo de todo Japón.

Grimmjow salió de la comisaría con una mano encima del hombro de Lilynette, que llevaba una pequeña mochila a la espalda. Bazz-B los alcanzó y le pidió unas palabras a solas.

-Espérame en la camioneta –le dijo Grimmjow a Lilynette entregándole las llaves.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Preguntó Bazz cuando se quedaron solos.

-¿De qué hablas? –Grimmjow fingió que no tenía ni idea de la acusación implícita.

Bazz lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco de repente.

-Todo eso de la declaración. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estás mintiendo, pero no sé exactamente en qué.

-No estoy mintiendo, les dije todo lo que me dijo la niña.

-¿La niña? Lilynette Gingerback no es sólo una niña. Es una cazadora que se crió con Coyote Starrk, apuesto a que sabe más sobre armas que tú y yo juntos. Engañaste a Tristán, pero no a nosotros.

Grimmjow suspiró. El sexto sentido de un cazador era difícil de engañar.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Si se enteraba que estuvo involucrada la mandarían a un reformatorio o a Servicios Sociales por ser menor de edad. Lo mejor es hacer que crean que estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocados.

-¿Y lo estuvo?

-Todos nosotros lo estamos –dijo Grimmjow saliéndose por la tangente-. Nadie escoge ser un cazador, la vida nos hace cazadores. Y eso es lo que pasó con Lilynette. Ahora mismo la llevaré a un lugar para que pueda dormir, comer, y seguir con su vida como cualquier persona. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –El tono de la pregunta final fue de reto.

Bazz-B negó con la cabeza y dio el tema por zanjado.

-Nos encargaremos del cuerpo y del funeral. Te llamaré más tarde –fue todo lo que dijo antes de subir a su moto.

Grimmjow subió a la camioneta y vio que Lilynette ya estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón puesto. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el sueño y por el llanto.

-¿Tienes algo que quieras recoger antes de irnos? Te llevaré a un motel para que puedas descansar.

Lilynette negó con la cabeza y se recargó en el asiento. No entendía por qué Grimmjow estaba siendo tan amable con ella y por qué había mentido sobre quién era el verdadero culpable del asesinato de Starrk.

-Sólo para ser claros, no estoy haciendo esto por ti –dijo Grimmjow de pronto como si le leyera la mente.

Lilynette lo miró sin entender.

-Starrk era uno de los cazadores más temidos, admirados, respetados y queridos por todos. Eres sólo una niña, así que probablemente no tienes ni idea del impacto que tendrá su muerte entre nosotros. Si se llegara a saber que tú lo mataste, no importa si fue un accidente o a propósito, muchos cazadores estarán detrás de ti por venganza. Confío en Bazz, Candice y Cang Du, creo fielmente que ellos no te harían nada y que comprenderían lo sucedido, pero no podía arriesgarme a que esto se supiera. Si algo te pasara y fuera mi culpa, Starrk reviviría sólo para patear mi trasero –dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de lado.

Vio que Lilynette no reaccionó a sus palabras, así que optó por guardar silencio. Pasados unos minutos, Lilynette bajó la ventanilla y se quedó recargada viendo hacia afuera. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, el cielo había comenzado a clarear.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que dijo.

Grimmjow asintió. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Mantener a salvo a la pequeña pupila de Starrk, aunque siguiera diciéndole que no lo hacía por ella.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo antes de morir? –Preguntó Lilynette, su voz fue tan débil que Grimmjow tuvo que aguzar el oído.

Grimmjow tuvo ganas de decirle que no se torturara recordando sus últimas palabras, pero no pudo.

-Me pidió perdón por no haber confiado en que podía hacerlo –prosiguió Lilynette-. Luego me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí, de no verme titubear ante la situación, y que tenía la mejor puntería que había visto en una niña de doce años. "Aún te falta mucho por aprender, Lily, pero sé que lo lograrás" –Lilynette se limpió las lágrimas discretamente y cerró los ojos dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro-. ¿Sabes cuál era su lema?

-Dispara primero, haz preguntas después –respondió Grimmjow con la mirada fija al frente. Conocía bien ese lema que tantas veces había aplicado, después de todo lo había aprendido de la misma persona.

Cuando llegaron al motel, Lilynette estaba profundamente dormida, así que Grimmjow tuvo que cargarla en brazos hasta la cama. El hombre de la recepción les dirigió una mirada furtiva, pero no hizo comentario alguno. No era tan raro que un hombre cerca de sus treinta estuviera llevando en brazos a una niña de doce, semiinconsciente, hasta la cama de un motel, ¿o sí?

Grimmjow cerró la puerta de la habitación luego de dejar a Lilynette sobre la cama y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la ventana. Él también se sentía cansado, pero no quería dormir en ese momento. Tenía que pensar seriamente en lo que debía hacer respecto al caso del metamorfo.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió. Salió de la habitación y cerró con llave para evitar inconvenientes. Lilynette podía descansar ahí sin problemas hasta que llegara por ella para ir al funeral.

El encargado le dirigió una mirada acusadora al verlo cerrar con llave y luego cruzar la recepción con el cabello goteando.

-Es mi hija –exclamó molesto Grimmjow, sintiéndose un poco incómodo de repente.

.

.

Cuando Lilynette despertó, eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana. Había dormido escasas cuatro horas, pero se sentía tan repuesta como si hubiera descansado todo el día. Su mirada buscó en automático a Starrk, quien solía tomar café mientras leía el periódico, para luego ofrecerle una sonrisa sincera y molestarla diciéndole que su cabello parecía estropajo y que tenía baba seca en el mentón.

Pero el dolor regresó cuando recordó que Starrk ya no estaría ahí con ella como todas las mañanas, ni le diría cosas sobre sus supuestos ronquidos o las luchas oníricas que le habían dejado más de un moretón, cosa que no era posible ya que siempre que conseguían una habitación de una sola cama él se quedaba en el sillón, por más incómodo que fuera.

Lilynette reprimió las ganas de llorar al ver entrar a Grimmjow con dos bolsas pequeñas y un par de cafés en la mano.

-Traje el desayuno.

Lilynette vio que ya estaba bañado, pero no parecía que había dormido en lo absoluto. No tenía ojeras, pero se veía que no había pegado el ojo en todo el rato. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso la comida al lado. Lilynette buscó en la bolsa y sonrió.

-¿Acaso ningún cazador sabe lo que es una sana alimentación? –Sostuvo la hamburguesa al frente, sintiendo el peso de la carne, el queso doble y la grasa del tocino escurriendo por el papel junto con la salsa de tomate y la mostaza.

-Era lo único que había –se justificó Grimmjow dándole un sorbo a su café-. Ahora come, niña, la grasa es el secreto para tener un enorme par de…llantitas cuando crezcas –se corrigió Grimmjow a tiempo, sintiéndose como un reverendo idiota.

-¿Quién querría tener llantitas? Lo que tú tendrás pronto es un infarto al corazón si sigues saturando de grasa tus arterias.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Es sentido común, todo el mundo lo sabe.

A pesar de todo Lilynette devoró la hamburguesa y el café. La dieta de Grimmjow no era distinta a la de Starrk, pero al menos Starrk tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por sus arterias de vez en cuando y lo convencía de comer algo más saludable como ensaladas y alimentos orgánicos. Grimmjow estaba solo, si no se preocupaba por su salud, nadie más lo haría.

-El funeral de Starrk es a las diez. Te llevaré allá –Grimmjow terminó también su comida y luego tiró los envoltorios a la basura-. Puedes darte un baño, esperaré afuera.

Media hora más tarde ambos estaban de camino hacia la carretera principal, donde siguiendo un camino se podía llegar fácilmente al lago en cuestión de minutos. No hubo charla durante el trayecto, y tampoco cuando se unieron al resto de los cazadores que estaban en torno a la pira de Starrk.

Un funeral de cazador no exigía demasiado. El cuerpo debía ser quemado para evitar que se convirtiera en un espíritu vengativo, y ya que en el noventa por ciento de los casos los cazadores no tenían una familia o un hogar al cual llevar los restos, simplemente se deshacían de las cenizas en un lago o río cercano. Tampoco eran muy concurridos. La mayoría de las veces solo asistían dos o tres cazadores que estaban cerca, pues el resto seguía trabajando ya que el mal nunca se tomaba un día libre.

Sin embargo, la noticia de que Coyote Starrk había muerto se esparció más rápido que una epidemia. En el lugar había más de treinta personas que hablaban en voz baja entre sí, rememorando situaciones compartidas con el difunto y poniéndose al día con otras cosas. Grimmjow conocía a la mayoría de los que asistieron, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ni recibir el pésame por ser uno de los allegados de Starrk. Lilynette permaneció a su lado durante toda la ceremonia, con la mirada fija al frente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Estás bien? –Grimmjow se inclinó para hablarle al oído a Lilynette.

-Sí. Ahora todo parece más real. Cuando desperté esta mañana no pude evitar sentir que Starrk entraría en cualquier momento y empezaríamos a buscar otro caso por resolver.

-Creo que también necesitaré un buen caso después de esto –exclamó Grimmjow.

Lilynette sabía lo que eso significaba. Cada que un cazador decía que necesitaba un caso, en realidad quería decir que quería escapar de ese momento y distraer su mente hasta que pudiera calmarse.

Lilynette quiso decirle que quería encargarse del metamorfo que había estado cazando con Starrk, terminar lo que empezaron, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo ella sola. Tal vez si uniera fuerzas con Grimmjow podría tener una oportunidad, pero era demasiado pronto para proponérselo. No sabía si en el fondo la odiaba por haber matado a Starrk, pero había sido amable con ella hasta el momento y no quería echarlo a perder.

Luego de unas horas durante las cuales el cuerpo de Starrk ardió hasta convertirse en cenizas, los cazadores empezaron a dispersarse y retomar sus labores; el tiempo de dolor y sufrimiento ya había terminado. Al final únicamente estaban Candice, Bazz-B, Lilynette y Grimmjow. Las cenizas de Starrk fueron arrojadas al lago con unas últimas palabras por parte de la rubia.

Grimmjow se dirigió a su camioneta para regresar pero se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Era Lilynette.

-Aquí nos separamos –dijo firmemente-. Lamento que nos hayamos reencontrado en esta situación, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida tal y como Starrk te enseñó.

-No tengo a dónde ir –replicó Lilynette.

-A donde quieras, a donde sea, ve y encuentra más casos por resolver, ve y encuentra una familia que te adopte, no lo sé. No puedo hacerme responsable de ti.

-Yo voy hacia Tokio, puedo dejarte en algún lugar cerca de ahí –se ofreció Bazz-B.

-Ahí lo tienes –dijo Grimmjow-. Ve con Bazz, estarás bien con él –luego sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y un papel doblado en cuatro-. Aquí hay algo de dinero y mi número de teléfono por si estás en problemas.

Lilynette guardó las cosas en su bolsillo.

-Hablo en serio, llama _sólo_ si estás en problemas –advirtió Grimmjow por segunda vez.

-Bien –respondió Lilynette.

-Suerte –dijo Grimmjow a modo de despedida antes de subir a su camioneta y regresar a Moriya.

Sabía que sería difícil para Lilynette seguir sola a su corta edad, pero subestimarla no era una opción, mucho menos dejar que se hundiera en la soledad y la tristeza de su pérdida. La apoyaría cuando fuera necesario, pero no podía adoptarla como había hecho Starrk y formar equipo para cazar juntos. Ese no era su estilo.

.

.

Grimmjow se detuvo en la tienda de conveniencia de una gasolinera y bajó a comprar el periódico de la semana. Lo hojeó distraídamente hasta que la noticia de otro crimen pasional saltó a sus ojos.

Lilynette había dicho que el caso del metamorfo y esos asesinatos conyugales estaban relacionados. Starrk había investigado a las parejas y descubierto lo que tenían en común. Todos fueron al mismo restaurante un día antes. El metamorfo se tomaba su tiempo para observarlos y luego atacaba. Si había un lugar que frecuentaba, debía ser ese restaurante. Era un buen comienzo. Grimmjow dejó el periódico en el asiento del copiloto y bajó a rellenar el tanque de gasolina. Luego subió a la camioneta y se alejó por la avenida rumbo a la comisaría.

-Empezaba a preguntarme cuánto tardarías en tomar el trabajo –exclamó una voz detrás de él.

Grimmjow se sobresaltó y golpeó el volante en acto reflejo, lo que hizo que el claxon sonara. Vio por el espejo retrovisor la imagen de Lilynette leyendo una carpeta como si tal cosa. Se orilló y detuvo la camioneta al lado de un parque con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Tendrías que estar de camino a Tokio –gruñó casi sin aliento girándose en el asiento.

Lilynette se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo. Grimmjow hizo amago de arrebatarle la carpeta para que le prestara atención, pero Lilynette fue más rápida y la dejó fuera de su alcance.

-Sal. Ahora –exclamó Grimmjow con el ceño aún más fruncido que de costumbre, ese que hacía cuando estaba realmente molesto.

-Eres un pesado –Lilynette rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Grimmjow bajó de la camioneta y arrastró a Lilynette hasta una banca del parque que estaba a su derecha. La hizo sentarse y se paró frente a ella de brazos cruzados.

-Tienes que irte. No pienso lidiar contigo.

-Tranquilo, no estoy buscando al reemplazo de Starrk. Sé que vas detrás del metamorfo que estábamos cazando, así que he venido a ayudarte.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando al metamorfo?

-Por favor, no soy estúpida. Que no se te olvide quién fue mi mentor. Vi que compraste el periódico y estabas revisando los casos que Starrk y yo investigamos. Además, no tienes nada qué hacer en Moriya, ese tipo de la mohicana me dijo que tenías un caso en Osaka.

-Alguien más se encargó de eso, se trataba de una simple _Banshee*_. Me quedé en Moriya porque voy a visitar a alguien.

-Ajá, claro –Lilynette ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar la explicación, sabía que todo era mentira.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, mocosa. Lo único que nos unía ya no está, así que será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista y de mi vida.

Grimmjow dio media vuelta y subió a la camioneta. Vio por el espejo retrovisor que Lilynette se quedó sentada en la banca con la vista fija en aquella carpeta, seguramente el expediente de un caso, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haber dejado a una niña abandonada en un parque. Pero entonces recordó quién había sido su mentor y sacudió la cabeza. Lilynette era una cazadora, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Siguió diciéndose eso hasta que llegó a la habitación del motel, y seguiría del mismo modo hasta que se metiera debajo de las sábanas, porque de otro modo no sería capaz de dormir con tranquilidad.

.

.

Grimmjow despertó cuando escuchó que alguien aporreaba la puerta. Sacó la pistola que tenía bajo la almohada y quitó el seguro. Se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y rodó los ojos con fastidio al ver al recepcionista al lado de Lilynette.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó sin abrir.

-Señor, su hija pregunta por usted ya que la dejó afuera. Abra la puerta o me veré obligado a llamar a las autoridades para que se la lleven.

A Grimmjow le agradó la idea. Era una forma rápida de deshacerse del parásito de pelo verde, pero no tenía ganas de enfrentar una demanda legal con el armamento que tenía ahí dentro y las identificaciones falsas del FBI. La mocosa se había salido con la suya. Grimmjow maldijo en voz baja, dejó la pistola sobre la cómoda y finalmente abrió la puerta con una sonrisa forzada.

-Cariño, ¿dónde te habías metido? –Su voz era una amenaza implícita.

Lilynette sonrió como si nada y abrazó a Grimmjow.

-Papá, fui por los cigarros y la revista que me pediste, esa que tiene un montón de chicas desnudas.

Los ojos del recepcionista se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto. Grimmjow jaló a Lilynette dentro de la habitación y sonrió nervioso.

-Estos niños –exclamó entre risas-, no saben cuándo dejar de bromear. Gracias por traerla, no volveré a perderla de vista.

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo murmurando imprecaciones sobre padres irresponsables y niños que estarían mejor en el sistema.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –gruñó Grimmjow.

Lilynette estaba acostada boca arriba sobre la cama como si acabara de correr un maratón.

-Tuve que caminar mucho desde el parque.

-¿Tienes idea del problema en el que me metiste? Ese sujeto ya sospechaba de mí desde que te traje cargando a la cama porque te quedaste dormida en la camioneta. ¿Qué crees que pensará ahora que le dijiste que te mandé a comprar una revista pornográfica?

-No hará nada, he lidiado con gente como él antes. Dale dinero y se quedará callado.

-No pienso darle ni un yen. Y tú tienes que irte de aquí. Ya te lo dije, no voy a hacerme responsable de ti.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me adoptes. Simplemente quiero trabajar contigo en el caso del metamorfo.

-No vas a trabajar conmigo ni en este ni en ningún caso.

-Entonces admites que sí estás trabajando en eso.

-Sólo quería echarle un vistazo. No me quedaré mucho tiempo.

-Te quedarás hasta que mates al metamorfo –afirmó Lilynette. No era una pregunta-. Esa es tu forma de pensar. Eres bastante simplón en ese sentido. Crees que puedes ocultar tus emociones pero la muerte de Starrk te tiene como un huracán. No te culpo, yo también quiero hacer justicia.

-Que no se te olvide quién jaló el gatillo –escupió Grimmjow con rabia. Quería hacerla sentir culpable para que se olvidara de todo y lo dejara en paz.

-No creas que puedes hacerme sentir mal con eso. Starrk está muerto, no tengo nada más que perder. Pero al menos estoy tratando de enmendar mi error, aunque eso no cambie nada. Si no mato al metamorfo será cuestión de tiempo hasta que ataque de nuevo, porque lo hará. Sabes que sí.

Grimmjow suspiró derrotado y se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Lilynette. La situación estaba muy jodida, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Lilynette jamás podría resolver el caso ella sola, pero Grimmjow tampoco. Después de lo ocurrido, la sheriff Jackie Tristán no estaría dispuesta a colaborar con él, pues sabía que no era un agente de verdad. Tenía que atenerse a la información que había recopilado Starrk cuando tomó el caso.

-Eres una espina en el trasero –exclamó Grimmjow-, pero reconozco que tienes agallas.

Lilynette sonrió.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás? ¿O me dejarás ayudarte?

-¿Qué tienes para mí?

Lilynette sacó el expediente de su mochila y lo dejó en la cama.

-Investigamos a tres personas, hombres y mujeres, que asesinaron a su pareja. Starrk creyó que debía haber un patrón porque esos crímenes son muy complejos. Al principio creyó que se trataba de una posesión demoniaca, pero no encontramos rastros de azufre ni nada más que nos guiara por ese camino. Descartamos brujas, espíritus vengativos, maldiciones y otras cosas. Cuando pudimos ver el video de la cámara de vigilancia de uno de los casos, nos dimos cuenta de que era un metamorfo.

Grimmjow se sorprendió por la forma de hablar de Lilynette. Sus términos y forma de actuar eran como los de un cazador, uno realmente bueno. Starrk le había enseñado bien.

-Luego de hacer algunas preguntas descubrimos que todos habían ido al mismo restaurante un día antes, un lugar llamado Las Noches. Hablaron con algunas meseras y amigos, pero lo único que tenían en común era un sujeto de cabello rosa y anteojos.

-Es un metamorfo, un cambia-formas, no puedes confiar en que siga luciendo del mismo modo –argumentó Grimmjow en base a su experiencia.

-Al parecer lo hacía –alegó Lilynette-, porque todos hablaron del mismo sujeto. Tal vez le gustaba esa apariencia. Lo encontramos en el restaurante cuando iba saliendo y lo seguimos hasta aquella casa. El resto ya lo sabes –concluyó Lilynette.

-De acuerdo, es un comienzo, pero creo que buscar a ese sujeto en el restaurante es una pérdida de tiempo.

Grimmjow se incorporó y guardó el arma en la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Subió a la camioneta y la encendió, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Lilynette estaba sentada a su lado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Contigo, al restaurante –respondió la niña.

-Por supuesto que no. Tú esperarás en la habitación.

-No voy a esperar hasta que regreses, déjame ir contigo.

Grimmjow bajó de la camioneta, sacó a Lilynette del brazo y la encerró en la habitación con llave.

-Me lo agradecerás después.

Se dirigió a la cajuela y sacó las armas para comprobar que estuvieran cargadas y que tuvieran suficientes cargadores y municiones. Los cuchillos de plata también serían útiles, eran más discretos que la Colt. Salió del estacionamiento y condujo hasta el restaurante.

Antes de bajar se cambió la ropa casual por el traje azul marino de raya con camisa blanca y corbata negra, esa que usaba cuando quería aparentar seriedad y profesionalismo. Entró al lugar y tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la orilla, primero quería observar a su alrededor antes de empezar a hacer preguntas.

Las personas que frecuentaban aquel lugar no tenían nada de especial. En su mayoría eran familias, parejas o solitarios. Ninguno que mereciera la pena investigar. Grimmjow se enfocó en buscar a alguien con las características que había mencionado Lilynette, pero no vio a nadie parecido. Una mesera rubia de piel morena y atributos que volverían loco a cualquier hombre se le acercó para tomar su pedido.

-Agua, por favor –pidió Grimmjow. No podía beber alcohol porque estaba en "horas de servicio".

La mesera, cuyo nombre en su identificación decía Harribel, rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta para traerle el agua. Si le hubiera pedido todo de una vez se ahorraría una vuelta, pero no era el caso. No le pagaban por quejarse, sino por atender a los clientes.

Grimmjow se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta por si veía entrar al sospechoso, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no tendría tanta suerte. Si los casos se resolvieran así de fácil, ningún cazador moriría antes de cumplir cincuenta años.

Harribel regresó con el vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesa. Grimmjow la detuvo del brazo antes de que pudiera retirarse y sacó la placa del FBI.

-Oh, no, ¿estoy en problemas? –A pesar de lo dicho, no parecía preocupada, su voz sonó incluso aburrida.

-Todavía no. Siéntate, quiero hacerte unas preguntas.

Grimmjow palpó en sus bolsillos en busca de la identificación, pero no la encontró.

-Estoy trabajando –se excusó Harribel.

-Y serás despedida si no colaboras, podría acusarte de retención de información y obstrucción de la justicia.

Harribel rodó los ojos con fastidio y se sentó de brazos cruzados.

-Soy el agente Suwabe del FBI –comenzó Grimmjow-. Estoy buscando a un sospechoso y mis fuentes me indican que suele venir a este lugar.

-¿"Sus fuentes" tienen alguna otra pista? Este restaurante tiene dos turnos de meseros, hay mucha gente todos los días.

-Creo que…viene por la tarde –probó Grimmjow, aunque no estaba seguro. No se encargó de verificar esa información con Lilynette-. No es un rostro fácil de olvidar, seguramente lo has visto un par de veces. Tiene cabello rosa y usa lentes.

-¿Qué tono de rosa? ¿Los lentes tienen alguna forma en específico? ¿Qué rango de edad? ¿Es delgado, fornido, gordo…?

-Él es…bueno, tiene cabello rosa y…lentes. Supongo que luce…ya sabes…

-¿Tiene alguna foto del sospechoso, agente Sawabi?

-Suwabe. Y no, no tengo ninguna foto.

Harribel se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Creo que no puedo ayudarlo con tan poca información.

-Por favor, ¿me vas a decir que un sujeto que tiene cabello rosa y usa lentes pasa desapercibido? ¿Que hay muchos otros que se le parecen?

-Lo único que le digo es que no recuerdo a nadie con esa apariencia.

Y dicho esto Harribel se levantó y regresó a la cocina. Grimmjow maldijo mentalmente por haberse lanzado así en la cacería. No era propio de él dejar una investigación a medias. Le echó la culpa a Lilynette porque era más fácil que admitir que se había equivocado. Pagó por el agua y salió del restaurante.

Cuando se dirigió al estacionamiento vio a Lilynette sentada en el asiento del copiloto, esperando con una ligera sonrisa de lado. Grimmjow subió a su lado y le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Cómo saliste de la habitación? –Se frotó la cara con una mano en señal de frustración. Esa niña no planeaba dejarlo en paz hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

-Starrk me enseñó algunos trucos para abrir cerraduras, no es la gran cosa. Por otro lado, eres bastante torpe –respondió Lilynette como si nada-. ¿Sabías que nunca pones los seguros cuando te bajas de la camioneta? Incluso dejaste las llaves pegadas –las agitó al frente y Grimmjow se las arrebató-. Pude haber robado tu preciada Suburban sin que te dieras cuenta.

-Eso sería un problema si alcanzaras los pedales, enana –respondió Grimmjow encendiendo la camioneta.

-Mi punto es que no deberías ser tan descuidado, "agente Suwabe".

Lilynette le aventó la identificación al regazo.

-Olvidaste esto aquí. Por cierto, ¿agente Suwabe? Starrk jamás habría usado un nombre tan estúpido como ese.

-Cállate.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Tu descripción no fue de mucha ayuda. Omitiste mucha información relevante. Te dije que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Nunca me dejaste terminar, saliste del motel hecho un diablo. Estoy segura de que si veo al sujeto podré reconocerlo.

-Por última vez, no vas a trabajar en este caso conmigo. Mantente al margen y vive un poco más.

-Confía en mí –pidió Lilynette-. Starrk lo hacía.

Estaba devolviéndole las misma palabras que había usado con ella en la estación. ¿Quién si no Lilynette Gingerback tenía el derecho de vengar a Starrk?

-De acuerdo. Pero haremos esto a mi modo.

-Creo que tu modo no funciona –dijo Lilynette-. Dame dinero.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca conseguirás información si no pagas por ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el vago de Starrk pagaba por información?

-No precisamente con dinero –respondió Lilynette como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Tienes esa apariencia y no sabes usarla a tu favor.

-¿Qué apariencia?

-Eres muy apuesto, estoy segura de que si coquetearas con algunas chicas las harías hablar. Pero en cambio vas ahí, entras como un agente del FBI, que por cierto tiene el nombre más estúpido del universo, y comienzas a intimidar a medio mundo con ese ceño fruncido. Sería más sencillo si sonrieras, hicieras algún guiño y luego preguntaras amablemente lo que quieres saber.

-¿Por qué no vas tú y lo haces? –Grimmjow no se había dado cuenta de que podía usar eso a su favor, así que decidió enojarse con Lilynette por haber sido más lista que él.

-Soy una niña de doce años, ¿en serio crees que hablarán conmigo?

Grimmjow admitió que tenía razón.

-Ahora ven. Iremos nuevamente allá adentro, hablarás con cordialidad y me seguirás la corriente en todo lo que diga. ¿Trato?

-Trato –respondió Grimmjow de mala gana.

Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas del centro. Otra mesera morena de cabello castaño cuyo nombre era Mila Rose se acercó a tomarles la orden. Lilynette pidió una orden de papas para los dos y una jarra de té helado.

-De acuerdo, ¿con quién hablaste hace un momento?

Grimmjow buscó a Harribel con la mirada y la encontró de pie cerca de la cocina.

-Con aquella rubia.

-Tendremos que seguir con ella entonces.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya sabe quién eres. Si les advierte a sus compañeras que eres un agente federal, ninguna querrá hablar contigo. Es mejor manipularla a nuestro favor.

Lilynette observó a Harribel y levantó la mano para llamarla, ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa. Harribel se acercó y sacó su libreta para apuntar el pedido.

-Hola, soy Lilynette, creo que ya conoces a mi padre –dijo señalando a Grimmjow, quien le dirigió una seca mirada.

-¿El agente Sawabi?

Lilynette soltó una carcajada como si hubiera escuchado lo más gracioso del mundo.

-Agente Sawabi, nunca me canso de eso. Nadie lo toma en serio con ese apellido.

Harribel sonrió al ver la expresión de Grimmjow.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Le preguntó a Lilynette.

-De hecho creo que sí. Mi padre está buscando a un sujeto por una investigación, pero no es el mejor en cuanto a modales, tendrás que disculparlo.

Grimmjow le dio una patada a Lilynette por debajo de la mesa.

-Ya lo creo. Vino aquí y me amenazó con hacerme perder mi trabajo y acusarme de obstrucción de la justicia.

Lilynette volvió a reír, pero esta vez con un poco de nerviosismo. Grimmjow había metido la pata bien y bonito.

-No te preocupes por eso, sólo es un montón de jerga técnica, habla así cuando está nervioso –Lilynette recibió otra patada por parte de Grimmjow-. En fin, ¿sabes lo que me dijo cuando regresó a la camioneta? Dijo: "Soy un idiota, lo eché todo a perder, pero la mesera era tan linda que no podía concentrarme".

Harribel soltó una carcajada y se ruborizó un poco.

-¿Dijo eso? No lo creo.

Las dos estaban mofándose de Grimmjow en sus narices.

-Es un romántico –añadió Lilynette.

Grimmjow se puso de pie y la jaló para hablarle aparte.

-Deja ya ese numerito, me estás poniendo en ridículo.

-Harribel nos dirá todo, confía en mí.

-Estoy a dos minutos de castigarte y darte un par de nalgadas, "señorita".

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras, "papá".

Volvieron a sentarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Estaríamos muy agradecidos si pudieras ayudarnos con la investigación. Mi papá podría perder su empleo si no encontramos a ese sujeto –suplicó Lilynette con ternura.

Harribel se conmovió y asintió, dándole a entender que los ayudaría. Se sentó con ellos y esperó a que continuaran.

-No sabemos su nombre, únicamente que tiene cabello rosa chicle, ojos color miel detrás de sus gafas blancas de montura cuadrada. Es delgado, pálido y alto, pero no tanto como mi papá.

-Creo que lo he visto por aquí. Aunque suele venir más noche, como a eso de las nueve.

-¿Viene ciertos días en específico? –Preguntó Grimmjow esperanzado.

Harribel lo pensó un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no sigue una rutina. La semana pasada vino casi todos los días.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

-Es…Szayel…algo. No recuerdo. Hemos hablado un par de veces, siempre deja una propina generosa.

-¿De casualidad sabes en dónde podemos encontrarlo?

-Tal vez alguna de las chicas sepa algo.

Harribel se levantó y empezó a hablar con las otras meseras, algunas asentían mientras otras negaban con la cabeza y se encogían de hombros.

-¿Ves qué fácil es conseguir información? –Preguntó Lilynette con una sonrisa-. Si tienes suerte podrías acostarte con ella.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-En serio eres un idiota. No hay que ser un genio para saber cómo se comporta contigo. Se inclina sobre la mesa cuando estás hablando, se muerde los labios, en resumen: está interesada.

-Hablas como toda una mujer adulta. ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

-Vi a muchas mujeres actuar así cuando estaban con Starrk –respondió Lilynette-. Era su especialidad. Una vez me dijo que si tuviera diez años más no dudaría en conquistarme.

-¿Y qué respondiste?

-Lo golpeé en la barbilla.

-No me lo esperaba.

-Él tampoco. Quería darle en el ojo para que perdiera su atractivo, pero era muy alto. Todo salió al revés. Con la mandíbula hinchada se veía más varonil.

Grimmjow sonrió involuntariamente. Muy en el fondo envidiaba la relación de padre-hija, amigo-amiga que tenían. Se apoyaban el uno al otro, se cuidaban y bromeaban entre ellos. Harribel regresó en ese momento y volvió a sentarse.

-Su nombre es Szayelaporro Granz. Vive en una casa de dos pisos en el centro. Aquí está su dirección –deslizó una servilleta sobre la mesa-. Pero esto no lo supieron por mí –añadió en un susurro.

-No tienes idea de lo mucho que nos has ayudado –dijo Lilynette sonriendo.

-Fue un placer –respondió Harribel.

-Gracias –exclamó Grimmjow a regañadientes.

Harribel se retiró y dejó que terminaran su comida. Grimmjow tenía ahora un caso sólido entre sus manos, y todo había sido gracias a Lilynette. Tal vez por eso Starrk era tan bueno en lo que hacía, como Sherlock y Watson, Bonnie y Clyde.

Ya casi anochecía cuando salieron del restaurante. Grimmjow encendió la camioneta para irse pero Lilynette se bajó corriendo.

-¡No me tardo! –Gritó.

Entró de nuevo al restaurante y buscó a Harribel.

-Mi papá me pidió que te diera esto –le entregó un papel doblado en cuatro-. Y también te pide una disculpa por haber sido grosero contigo. Su nombre es Grimmjow, no le gusta que le hablen por su apellido.

Harribel le agradeció y la observó salir del restaurante sin dejar de sonreír. El agente Sawabi tenía una gran hija que se preocupaba por él. Desdobló el papel y vio anotado un número con tinta negra al lado de una carita feliz medio deforme con tinta roja.

.

.

Grimmjow y Lilynette se dirigieron a la casa de Szayel para empezar a investigar. A diferencia del resto de los metamorfos con los que habían lidiado y que solían vivir en las alcantarillas, Szayel vivía en una casa grande y lujosa, del tipo ricachón excéntrico con gustos y sexualidad cuestionables.

No estaba ahí dentro, y tampoco encontraron pistas que les dijeran en dónde podía estar o a dónde planeaba ir. Tenían que esperar ahí hasta que llegara o volver al día siguiente después de rastrearlo por la ciudad. Grimmjow se dejó caer en el sofá de piel y se talló los ojos.

-Los odio. Son los más escurridizos de todas las criaturas.

-¿Hay alguna criatura que no hayas podido matar?

-Creo que no. He tenido problemas, pero nada que no haya podido resolver.

-Yo odio a las brujas. Una vez una maldijo a Starrk para que se volviera contra mí y luego escapó. Tuve que amarrarlo y sedarlo hasta encontrar la solución. Cuando todo terminó, Starrk estaba muy afectado al ver todos los golpes que me había dado cuando no podía controlar su cuerpo. Fue la única vez que lo vi llorar. Me dijo que había roto la promesa de nunca hacerme daño. Por supuesto, no le dije que también me había roto el brazo, lo convencí de que me habían atropellado al cruzar la calle, pero creo que no lo creyó por completo. Siguió disculpándose y odiando su existencia hasta que le dije que era suficiente y que tenía que dejar de lloriquear como un bebé. Dos semanas después encontramos a la bruja y la matamos. Starrk quería torturarla pero no lo dejé. Siempre he creído que es mejor matar de un golpe, al menos hasta ayer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Lilynette se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa seguida de Grimmjow. No tenía ganas de entrar en detalles, lo único que quería era encontrar al metamorfo antes de que atacara de nuevo.

.

.

Harribel terminó su turno a las once y salió del restaurante por la puerta trasera. Se encontró con Mila Rose en el estacionamiento.

-¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas hablando hoy? –Preguntó la castaña.

Harribel sonrió en automático.

-Un agente del FBI. Su nombre es Grimmjow Suwabe.

-Qué nombre tan raro –respondió Mila Rose-. ¿Qué quería?

-Estaba buscando información acerca de un sujeto. Szayelaporro Granz, el de cabello rosa y lentes.

-¿Para qué lo quería?

-Ni idea.

-¿Y la niña?

-Era su hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? Los mejores hombres ya están comprometidos o tienen familia.

-O son gays.

Harribel asintió.

-Me quedaré sola el resto de mi vida.

-No eres la primera ni serás la última.

Harribel metió las manos a los bolsillos para protegerse del frío y sintió un papel doblado. Era el que le había dado Lilynette.

-Casi lo olvido, me dejó su número –dijo con una sonrisa.

Mila Rose también sonrió.

-Deberías llamarlo –propuso.

-¿En serio? No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones. ¿Qué tal que sólo quería una aventura?

-¿Viste algún anillo en su dedo?

-No.

-Ahí lo tienes. Deberías llamarlo. O mejor aún, yo lo haré por ti.

Harribel se extrañó por el tono que había empleado Mila, pero no pudo responder porque en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó inconsciente.

.

.

Cuando despertó, se vio en el propio suelo de su departamento atada de pies y manos y con una mordaza en la boca. Forcejeó para zafarse, pero lo único que logró fue hacerse daño con la soga. Las luces estaban apagadas y sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el espacio. Escuchó que alguien salía de su habitación y giró medio cuerpo para ver de quién se trataba. Era Mila Rose.

Mila sonrió al pasar a su lado y se agachó para quitarle la mordaza.

-Pobre Harribel, estoy segura que estás llena de preguntas. Eres rubia pero no tonta.

-Mila, ¿por qué…?

-Oh, cierto –la interrumpió Mila-. Crees que soy tu amiga camarera. Creo que en medio de todo olvidé quitarme su piel.

-¿Quitarte…? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso estoy hablando en otro idioma? Sí, Harribel, querida, dije "quitarme su piel".

-Estoy…soñando.

Mila le dio una sonora bofetada.

-No, estás despierta.

Mila se puso de pie y se retorció como si estuviera sufriendo una convulsión, sus brazos se movieron en ángulos asquerosos e imposibles. El cabello comenzó a caerse a mechones y también los dientes. Las uñas se partieron y el pecho prominente empezó a disminuir. Mila se enterraba las uñas en la piel y luego la iba arrancando a cuajos que caían al piso y se disolvían en una sustancia verdosa similar a la pus. Los ojos cambiaron de forma y color hasta convertirse en orbes color miel con un peculiar brillo dorado. Sus labios se torcieron hasta formar una mueca divertida y los dientes dieron paso a otra hilera similar. El cabello rosa empezó a poblar aquella cabeza y la piel blanca tomó el lugar de la morena. La existencia de Mila Rose fue borrada como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, en primer lugar. El hombre que se erguía frente a Harribel era alto y delgado, tanto que se le marcaban las costillas y el abdomen al mismo tiempo. Iba cubierto únicamente con un pantalón negro que le caía en la cadera. Sus extremidades eran largas y ágiles, como de araña. Sacó los lentes de una bolsa que estaba sobre la mesa y los colocó encima del puente de su nariz para después empujarlos con el dedo medio hacia arriba.

Era Szayelaporro Granz, el hombre que Grimmjow estaba buscando y de quien Harribel había conseguido información.

-Ah, qué bien se siente volver. Fue un placer ser Mila Rose.

-¿Dónde está Mila?

-Muerta –respondió Szayel con una sonrisa.

Harribel ahogó un grito y contuvo las lágrimas. Tenía que estar mintiendo, Mila no podía estar muerta.

-Verás, el día de mañana la encontrarán en el contenedor de basura. Esta tarde te vi hablando con el hombre de cabello azul y la niña que lo acompañaba. Esperé hasta que Mila Rose saliera a fumar como todos los días y entonces me apoderé de su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué? Porque lo único que quiero es que me dejen tranquilo. El día de ayer me enfrenté a la niña de cabello verde y su compañero. La convencí de que lo matara y después escapé, pero mi error fue haberla dejado con vida. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que otro cazador volviera por mí. Esos bastardos nunca dejan un caso sin terminar. Así que la estuve siguiendo todo el día, hasta que vi que entró a Las Noches con su amigo grandulón de cabello azul, y luego tú hablaste con ellos. Necesito saber qué les dijiste. Vi que intercambiaron algunos papeles.

-Era mi número de teléfono –dijo Harribel.

-¿Lo ves? Ese es el problema. No puedo confiar en los humanos, mucho menos en los que se relacionan con cazadores.

-Es la verdad. Le di mi número de teléfono para que me llamara.

-Yo creo que le diste información sobre mí. Mi hermano Yylfordt me acaba de decir que los vio entrar a mi casa. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque quieren matarme.

-Eres un asesino –escupió Harribel.

-Error, soy un metamorfo, pero admito que matar es parte de mi oficio.

Szayel arrastró a Harribel hasta la habitación y le sentó sobre la cama.

-Necesito tu ayuda con algo. No logro adivinar qué conjunto usarías tú.

Szayel puso un conjunto de lencería color negro sobre la cama y al lado puso otro blanco.

-Ambos son lindos, ¿cuál quieres que usemos?

Harribel lo miraba aterrada sin responder. Szayel rodó los ojos.

-Bien, tendré que decidirlo yo mismo. Creo que el blanco haría resaltar más tu hermosa piel morena –acarició su hombro con un dedo y sonrió al sentir que temblaba-. Tienes un cuerpo magnífico, no sé por qué lo escondes. ¿Crees que el cazador se fijó en ti por tu buena actitud? Es un hombre, vio un par de pechos y empezó a babear.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Voy a divertirme con él esta noche. Lo llamaré para decirle que quiero sexo desenfrenado y cuando llegue aquí, porque lo hará, me apoderaré de su cuerpo y después iré por la niña. No tengo nada personal contra él, pero la mocosa es un asunto pendiente que no puedo ignorar.

-No lo permitiré.

Szayel la miró sin comprender.

-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso.

Le puso nuevamente la mordaza y entonces empezó una nueva transformación. El cabello rosa se convirtió en una melena rubia y larga, la piel blanca se tornó morena, el pecho creció, la cintura se estrechó y finalmente Szayel se convirtió en Harribel.

Se quitó la ropa idéntica y se paró frente al espejo de la pared para observarse por todos los ángulos. Abrió la boca, analizó los ojos verdes, estiró los brazos y las piernas y acarició el resto del cuerpo con suavidad.

-Es perfecto. Cada curva, cada marca, incluso el olor –exclamó Szayel con la voz calmada y seductora de Harribel.

Tomó el conjunto blanco de la cama y se lo puso con una calma tortuosa, como disfrutando el momento y el terror creciente en los ojos de la verdadera Harribel. Observó el resultado y sonrió satisfecho.

-Es hora de llamar al príncipe azul para una noche de pasión.

Tomó el celular de la mesa de noche y marcó el número de Grimmjow, quien respondió a los dos timbres.

-¿Sí?

-¿Grimmjow? Soy Harribel, la chica del restaurante –hasta el tono de voz era idéntico, como dudando si debía estarlo llamando pero con el timbre necesario para que sonara a una invitación.

-Ah, hola, eh… ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

Szayel buscó en la mente de Harribel y vio claramente la escena en la que la pequeña niña le entregaba el papel y le decía su nombre.

-Tu hija me lo dio en un papel. Dijo que querías disculparte por haber sido grosero.

-Eh, sí, sí. Eso…eso es justo lo que quería. Lo siento, fui un idiota.

-Ya no importa –respondió entre risas-, agente Sawabi –el apellido modificado sería la prueba irrefutable de que era la verdadera Harribel.

Grimmjow también rió.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, sólo pensé en llamarte.

-Ah…

-¿Estás ocupado?

-No, estoy con Lilynette.

Así que la mocosa se llamaba Lilynette. Sería bueno recordarlo.

-Y… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

-No lo sé, ¿tienes algo en mente?

Szayel podía ver a Grimmjow sonriendo del otro lado de la línea con ese tono seductor que había empleado. Ya lo tenía.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y lo averiguas?

-¿A tu casa?

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno. Envíame la dirección, ahí estaré.

Szayel colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Luego se sentó al lado de Harribel y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Tranquila, me aseguraré de que no se le pase la mano –le guiñó un ojo-. Ahora sé buena chica y espera en el clóset hasta que todo termine.

.

.

Cuando Grimmjow colgó todavía tenía una estúpida sonrisa grabada en la cara. Se tomó unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas. Harribel, la atractiva mesera con cuerpo de diosa, lo acababa de llamar para concertar una cita en su casa. Una cita, claro está, del tipo carnal, del tipo que los mantendría despiertos toda la noche.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó Lilynette hojeando una revista.

-Adivina.

-¿El Papa?

-Cerca. Era Harribel, la mesera de Las Noches. Me dijo que tú le diste mi número.

-Culpable de los cargos –respondió Lilynette sin apartar la vista de su lectura.

-No sé si regañarte, molerte a golpes o besarte para agradecértelo.

-Te dije que estaba interesada.

-Me pidió que fuera a su casa para, ya sabes, hacer cosas de adultos –exclamó Grimmjow con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-No me digas –el tono de Lilynette era de aburrimiento.

-¿Estarás bien el resto de la noche?

Lilynette lo vio como si fuera retrasado mental.

-Ya te lo dije, no quiero que me adoptes. Ve a tener sexo con quien quieras, no iré a ningún lado.

Grimmjow iba a decir otra cosa pero Lilynette lo interrumpió.

-Largo de aquí antes de que la mesera cambie de opinión.

Grimmjow asintió y salió de la habitación. No creyó necesario cerrar con llave, Lilynette Gingerback también era una cazadora.

.

.

Grimmjow comprobó una vez más el número del mensaje con el del departamento. Llamó un par de veces y esperó a que Harribel abriera. Vivía en un edificio cerca del restaurante Las Noches.

Harribel abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros y se asomó para comprobar que fuera Grimmjow. Le sonrió y luego se apartó para que pasara. Grimmjow se quedó boquiabierto al ver que Harribel estaba usando únicamente un conjunto de lencería blanca que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Su piel morena contrastaba como la nieve y el carbón, con cierto brillo bajo la luz del techo.

Grimmjow esperaba que primero le ofreciera una bebida o quitarse la chaqueta, pero Harribel se lanzó sobre sus labios y los devoró como lobos a la carne. Grimmjow jadeó por aire y trató de separarse, pero sus brazos sólo tuvieron fuerza para empujarla hacia el sofá y colocarse encima de ella.

Harribel acarició la espalda de Grimmjow y sintió la pistola. Grimmjow se dio cuenta y se enderezó para quitarse la chaqueta y dejar el arma en la mesita de noche. Entonces escuchó un ruido como de golpeteo proveniente de la habitación.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó alarmado.

-Es el gato, no te preocupes por él –respondió Harribel jalando a Grimmjow del cabello para profundizar el beso.

Grimmjow sentía la excitación en ascenso, estaba a punto de desabrocharse el cinturón cuando volvió a escuchar el golpeteo. Definitivamente no sonaba como un gato.

-Lo volví a escuchar.

Harribel suspiró con enfado.

-¿Quieres ir a investigar o tenemos una cuenta pendiente aquí? –Señaló su cuerpo semidesnudo, lo que desarmó por completo a Grimmjow.

-No, dejemos que el gato haga lo que tenga que hacer –respondió con una sonrisa y empezó a guiar su mano hasta el broche del sujetador.

Cuando se deshizo de él acarició sus pechos y su cintura, y fue bajando lentamente dejando besos en su abdomen, en el ombligo y hasta el dobladillo de la ropa interior. Harribel gimió al sentirlo tan cerca y supo que era momento de actuar. Levantó la pierna derecha y le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Lo siento cariño, me gustan las mujeres –exclamó con una sonrisa de lado.

Grimmjow cayó del sofá retorciéndose de dolor sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Vio que Harribel se incorporaba y tomaba la pistola, pero casi en el mismo momento la volvió a soltar porque su mano reaccionó como si le hubiera quemado.

-Qué lástima, es de plata.

Entonces sus ojos verdes adquirieron un tono dorado y Grimmjow supo que no se trataba de la camarera que quería tener sexo con él, sino del metamorfo que quería matarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste con Harribel? –Preguntó Grimmjow sin aliento.

-Quién sabe, ¿por qué no lo averiguas?

Grimmjow quiso lanzarse por el arma para disparar, pero Harribel tomó un pañuelo para no tocar directamente la plata y arrojó la Colt por la ventana hacia el callejón. Sacó un cuchillo ordinario de una gaveta de la cocina y se detuvo frente a Grimmjow.

-El otro cazador dio más pelea que tú. Es una lástima que esté muerto, o mejor dicho, es una lástima que la niña haya sido tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta.

-Te haré pagar por todo –gruñó Grimmjow poniéndose de pie.

Harribel entonces supo que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin una ventaja sería imposible de ganar. Empezó a transformarse a una velocidad impresionante y cuando la piel terminó de convertirse en el líquido viscoso, ya no era Harribel quien empuñaba el cuchillo, sino la copia de Grimmjow.

-Me encantaría tener otra sesión de besos, campeón, pero tengo una cita con cierta niña que espera mi regreso en el motel.

Grimmjow se lanzó sobre él y forcejearon por el cuchillo, pero el otro fue más rápido y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, lo que con la fuerza de Grimmjow fue suficiente para aturdirlo. Grimmjow se sintió desvanecer y cayó de rodillas junto al sillón. Lo último que vio fue un par de ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada antes de transformarse en un brillo dorado en la oscuridad.

.

.

Cuando volvió en sí la angustia lo embargó al no saber cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Se incorporó rápidamente y palpó su cuerpo para saber si tenía alguna herida. Estaba ileso, pero Lilynette estaba en peligro. Volvió a escuchar el golpeteo y corrió directamente hasta el dormitorio. Tenía que ser la verdadera Harribel, no había otra opción. Cuando abrió el clóset la vio amordazada y sentada en el piso. Se apresuró a desatarla y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-No tiene mucho que se fue, creo que todavía podemos alcanzarlo.

-Tú quédate aquí –pidió Grimmjow.

-De ningún modo. Iré contigo –replicó Harribel caminando hacia la puerta.

Grimmjow se alegró de que el metamorfo no se hubiera llevado su camioneta, pero todavía tenía la ventaja y el elemento sorpresa.

-¿No puedes marcarle para que salga de ahí?

-No tengo su número, y tampoco el del motel –respondió Grimmjow avanzando a toda velocidad por las calles de Moriya. Se pasó dos luces rojas y recibió insultos de los conductores furiosos que apenas alcanzaban a frenar, pero no le importó. Tenía que darse prisa y llegar antes que el metamorfo para salvar a Lilynette. Sabía que Starrk nunca se lo perdonaría si algo le pasaba.

-Todo esto es mi culpa –dijo de pronto Harribel.

-No lo es.

-Tu hija está en peligro, si lo hubiera detenido…

-Lilynette no es mi hija, y no soy agente del FBI. Mi nombre es Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez y soy un cazador de monstruos. Esa cosa que estaba en tu departamento es un metamorfo, un cambia-formas. Pueden tomar la apariencia que sea cuando tocan a la víctima. La mayoría deja vivos a los originales, pero hay otros que disfrutan matándolos. Son vulnerables a la plata, pero no hay tiempo de regresar a buscar mi arma. Tengo cuchillos en la parte de atrás –señaló la cajuela con la cabeza-. No quería que salieras involucrada, pero ya no hay nada qué hacer.

-Te ayudaré –dijo firmemente Harribel.

Grimmjow asintió agradecido y bajó de la camioneta luego de estacionarse en el motel. Sacó los cuchillos de plata de la maleta y le dio uno a Harribel, en caso de que tuviera que usarlo.

-Andando.

El hombre de recepción le ofreció una mirada de reproche a Grimmjow al verlo caminando al lado de Harribel, pero no dijo nada. Lo que hiciera dentro de la habitación no era su problema, aunque se sentía mal por dejar a la niña con semejante bestia.

Grimmjow vio que la puerta estaba cerrada sin rastros de que hubiera sido forzada, pero entonces recordó que no la había cerrado con llave cuando se fue. ¿El metamorfo ya estaba ahí o Grimmjow había llegado antes? No había forma de saberlo. Giró la perilla lentamente y abrió la puerta por completo.

.

.

Grimmjow entró a la habitación y buscó a Lilynette con la mirada. La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, así que tenía que estar ahí.

-¿Lilynette? –la llamó.

No hubo respuesta. Avanzó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

 _Tal vez salió a comprar algo_ , pensó.

Podía preguntarle algo al recepcionista, pero no creía que fuera de mucha ayuda. Vio que la pequeña mochila estaba sobre la cama, con todas las pertenencias dentro.

-¿Grimmjow? –la voz de Lilynette llegó desde afuera.

-¿En dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado –se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Lilynette sacó un cuchillo de su espalda y se lo enterró en el vientre a Grimmjow.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso –exclamó.

Grimmjow cayó sobre sus rodillas y se retorció por el efecto de la plata. En ese momento entró el verdadero Grimmjow seguido de Harribel.

-Bien hecho –le dijo a Lilynette.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó el Grimmjow que estaba en el suelo.

-Lo que pasa es que llegué antes que tú –dijo el otro Grimmjow-. Encontré a Lilynette y le dije que saliera de la habitación. Era cuestión de tiempo para que tú aparecieras, así que sólo teníamos que esperar para atraparte.

Lilynette se acercó a él y removió el cuchillo para hacerlo sufrir, pero Grimmjow la detuvo.

-Sé cómo te sientes –dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Lilynette se empañaron en lágrimas y forcejeó para zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo-. Quieres hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Starrk, pero no es correcto.

-Tú lo mataste –escupió el otro Grimmjow-. Y el recuerdo no se borrará jamás. Eres una asesina.

Grimmjow tomó el cuchillo que tenía Harribel y se lo enterró en la frente al metamorfo, lo que lo mató definitivamente.

-No lo escuches –dijo Grimmjow abrazando a Lilynette-. Ya todo terminó.

 **FIN**

 **:C me dolió en el alma haber matado a Starrk al principio, pero de otro modo no habría historia. Espero que les haya gustado (: Díganme qué tal quedó este capítulo un poquito largo.**

 ** _*Metamorfo, transformador o cambia-formas:_** **criatura que puede tomar cualquier aspecto humano (color de piel, cabello, sexo, edad) tocando a la persona deseada y después quitándose la piel. También adquieren sus recuerdos y habilidades mientras la mantengan con vida. Pueden ser identificados con una cámara o en la oscuridad, ya que sus ojos cambian de color. La plata puede matarlos.**

 ** _*Banshee:_** **es una criatura con apariencia femenina que usa su voz para volver locos a los humanos. Cuando la persona muere, la banshee se alimenta de su cerebro. Un cuchillo de oro puede matarlas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo es un extra que agregué cuando se me ocurrió un nuevo caso para Grimmy, no estaba contemplado en mi idea original, pero quedé muy conforme con el resultado, espero que les guste.**

 **GRIMMJOW, CAZADOR DE MONSTRUOS**

 **AMOR DE PAPEL**

 _Ciudad de Naruki, Tokio._

Grimmjow le dio un sorbo a la taza de café humeante mientras abría el periódico en la sección de crímenes. No es como que estuviera completamente recuperado de la paliza que recibió en el último caso, pero nada como ir de cacería para aliviar el dolor, o al menos olvidarse de él.

-¿Un robo en una tienda departamental? Seguramente se trata de un humano cualquiera –se dijo a sí mismo mientras leía-. ¿Fraude en una empresa tecnológica? No podría importarme menos. ¿Asesinato triple en una escuela? Ahora sí estamos hablando de un buen caso.

Grimmjow leyó la nota detenidamente. Se trataba de una universidad que estaba a sólo media hora de camino. Al parecer las víctimas fueron maestros sin ninguna relación aparente además del lugar de trabajo, pero lo más atractivo era que los culpables fueron tres chicas bastante menudas, a juzgar por las imágenes del periódico, que no podrían levantar ni un kilo de azúcar sin fatigarse. El cómo lograron atacar a los maestros y vencerlos era todo un misterio, pues únicamente habían sido apuñalados un par de veces para luego desangrarse hasta la muerte.

-Suena a posesión demoníaca –aventuró Grimmjow, pero sabía que tenía que investigar más a fondo.

Terminó su café, guardó las cosas en la maleta y subió a la Suburban para emprender marcha rumbo a la universidad.

-Parece que hoy será un gran día –exclamó Grimmjow encendiendo la radio.

 _Ciudad de Karakura, Tokio._

Al llegar se estacionó afuera de la universidad y bajó de la camioneta. Estaba usando un traje azul marino con corbata azul cielo de rayas y zapatos negros. Verificó que trajera la identificación falsa en el bolsillo y la Glock reglamentaria antes de entrar.

-Agente Suwabe, FBI –anunció mostrando la placa a la secretaria-. Necesito hablar con el encargado de este lugar, es acerca de los asesinatos cometidos hace unos días.

-Por supuesto, espere un momento por favor –respondió la secretaria antes de levantarse y entrar a otra habitación que permanecía con la puerta cerrada.

Grimmjow se asomó por la ventana que daba al campus y vio a los estudiantes yendo de una clase a otra, al comedor, platicando entre ellos, sacando cosas de los casilleros...

-¿Agente Suwabe?

Grimmjow volteó al oír que lo llamaban y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a una mujer de su misma edad aproximadamente, de cuerpo escultural debajo de la falda de tubo azul marino, la blusa color hueso que hacía resaltar su pecho, y sus dos cortinas de largo cabello negro que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. Le ofreció una sonrisa amable que le puso la piel de gallina a Grimmjow.

-Soy Retsu Unohana, la directora. Pase a mi oficina, ahí podremos hablar en privado.

Grimmjow pensó un sinfín de cosas que podrían hacer dentro de esa oficina, pero las alejó de su cabeza repitiéndose que estaba ahí para resolver un caso, no para divertirse. Sin embargo, se replanteó el motivo un par de veces al caminar detrás de la directora, viendo descaradamente su cuerpo de pies a cabeza durante los dos segundos que lo separaron del recibidor hasta la oficina y poniendo especial atención a su trasero.

Unohana lo hizo sentarse en el escritorio y luego ella tomó asiento en su propia silla.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber?

-Estoy bien, gracias. Hábleme de los asesinatos –exclamó Grimmjow yendo al punto.

-Creí que ya habíamos cubierto eso –respondió Unohana.

Grimmjow supo entonces que ya habían mandado a un verdadero agente del FBI a investigar, el cual ya había exprimido la naranja de información que podía ser aquel lugar.

-Es parte del protocolo, lo siento. Yo pertenezco a otra división y quiero asegurarme de que no haya omitido ninguna información para el registro.

-Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso le contaré todo desde el principio, aunque debe saber que no me emociona mucho la idea de revivir una y otra vez la historia.

Grimmjow sonrió para animarla a que continuara.

-Bueno, la primera víctima fue Ryuuken Ishida, el profesor que impartía la clase de economía. Sucedió después de clases, supongo que regresó a su oficina para recoger sus cosas, y fue ahí donde lo atacaron.

-Tengo entendido que fue una chica.

-Sí, Kanae Katagiri. Era su alumna. Nadie entiende qué fue lo qué pasó. Ella dice que no recuerda haberlo hecho, pero las cámaras grabaron la evidencia. Entró a la oficina cuando Ryuuken estaba dentro y lo asesinó con unas tijeras.

-¿Llevaba el arma consigo?

-Sí, entró y salió con ellas, aunque después estaban, ya sabe...

-¿Cubiertas de sangre?

Unohana asintió lentamente.

-Ya veo. ¿Interrogaron a la chica?

-Sí, se la llevaron a la comisaría. Ha estado ahí desde entonces, esperando su juicio.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacerla pensar que Katagiri tenía algo en contra de –Grimmjow revisó sus apuntes en busca del nombre del profesor- Ryuuken Ishida?

-Absolutamente no. Era su profesor favorito, todo mundo lo sabía. Es por eso que fue tan sorpresivo. Cuando Katagiri escuchó lo que había hecho estaba devastada.

-Eso o es una buena actriz.

Unohana lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Usted en serio cree que ella...?

-Sólo quiero descubrir la verdad al igual que todos, directora.

-Por favor, llámeme Unohana.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado. Por supuesto que le encantaría llamarla por su nombre de pila.

-De acuerdo, Unohana. Tal vez Katagiri no estaba conforme con alguna nota que Ryuuken le puso.

-Katagiri no era muy buena estudiante al principio, pero Ryuuken le dedicó más tiempo en el último semestre y logró hacerla una de sus mejores alumnas. Es por eso que Katagiri lo apreciaba tanto. Logró pasar de calificaciones reprobatorias a ser la mejor de la clase en un semestre.

-Bien...entonces tal vez era algo personal, extra escolar. ¿Sabe usted si tenían contacto fuera de la universidad?

Unohana palideció y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

-¿Está preguntándome si tenían una relación? No, eso no es posible. Tenemos una política muy estricta en esta universidad, los profesores no pueden relacionarse con los alumnos de ese modo, serían suspendidos de inmediato y podrían incluso enfrentar alguna situación legal.

-De acuerdo.

Grimmjow terminó de hacer los apuntes necesarios sobre Katagiri, sospechaba que no podría sacar más información útil en ese sentido. Tendría que ir por el testimonio de la chica más tarde.

-¿Qué hay de las otras víctimas?

-El siguiente fue el profesor Aizen Sousuke, impartía la clase de mercadotecnia. Sucedió un par de días después de lo de Ryuuken.

-¿Quién fue la culpable?

-Momo Hinamori, probablemente la chica más dulce de la escuela.

Grimmjow tuvo ganas de añadir que ahora era también una de las más sanguinarias, pero se contuvo y dejó que Unohana continuara.

-El profesor Aizen se quedó hasta tarde en una junta con su departamento. Serían las cuatro o cinco cuando Momo entró a la sala y lo apuñaló.

-¿Con qué?

-Me parece que fue con un bolígrafo.

-Eso es inusual. ¿Hubo forcejeos?

-Momo era muy delgada y pequeña, Aizen Sousuke tenía una complexión similar a la suya. Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo. En el video se ve que el profesor Aizen forcejeó un poco cuando supo lo que estaba pasando, pero no logró vencerla.

-Déjeme adivinar, ¿su relación con Aizen era similar a la de Katagiri con Ryuuken?

Unohana lo pensó un momento.

-Algo así, Momo apreciaba mucho a Aizen pero, a diferencia de Katagiri, ella siempre fue una alumna ejemplar. Nunca tuvo problemas con esa ni con alguna otra materia.

-¿También está en la estación?

-Sí, y tampoco recuerda haberlo hecho.

-¿Tiene alguna copia de los videos de los asesinatos? Me gustaría echarles un vistazo.

-Ya entregamos todo el material, debe estar archivado. ¿No le dijeron?

-Eh...sí, ya recordé –respondió Grimmjow rápidamente.

 _La próxima vez averigua lo que tienes antes de proceder, idiota_ , se reprendió.

-¿Y por último...?

-Jushiro Ukitake. Uno de los mejores profesores que tenía esta universidad –Unohana suspiró-. Fue asesinado algunos días después de Aizen. El ambiente era tan tenso en todos lados debido a las pérdidas recientes, pero Ukitake siempre fue un optimista.

 _No le sirvió de mucho_ , pensó Grimmjow.

-Él estaba en la sala de maestros cuando Kiyone Kotetsu apareció. Al igual que con los otros dos, sin decir nada simplemente lo apuñaló con un tenedor que llevaba de su almuerzo y dejó que se desangrara en el suelo.

-¿Qué hay de su relación?

-Bueno, Kiyone era un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? No era la mejor estudiante, muchas veces se saltaba las clases o faltaba a la escuela, pero Ukitake siempre le daba buenos consejos. Nunca la perjudicó en ninguna clase, él decía que era buena estudiante y que sus problemas personales no debían afectar su desempeño académico.

-Suena a que era un buen sujeto.

-Sí. Supongo que tenía cierto favoritismo por Kiyone.

-¿Y ella?

-Ukitake era su adoración. Jamás le faltó al respeto ni lo retó de ningún modo. Lo admiraba y lo apreciaba mucho.

-Tal vez demasiado –susurró Grimmjow.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Nada. ¿Entonces Kiyone también está en la estación y no recuerda haberlo hecho?

-Es correcto.

-Una última pregunta. ¿Ellas se conocían entre sí?

-Por supuesto, compartían algunas clases pero cada una tenía su grupo de amigas, si a eso se refiere.

-¿Cree que hayan podido planearlo entre las tres?

-Lo dudo mucho –respondió Unohana.

-Muy bien, creo que ya tengo lo que necesito.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué espera lograr de todo esto? Me refiero a que...fue bastante obvio para todos que las chicas son culpables. ¿Por qué volvieron a reabrir el caso?

-Aún si son culpables todavía podríamos averiguar algo importante.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tal vez no actuaron por voluntad propia. Aquí surge una pregunta interesante: ¿cómo pudieron vencerlos en fuerza?

Unohana meditó un momento la respuesta.

-Hay quien afirma que la adrenalina es un factor que podría explicar su repentina fuerza.

-Ah, la adrenalina. No es mi explicación favorita pero debo admitir que no tengo otra por el momento.

-Ya veo. Todo esto me sobrepasa, no tiene sentido que los hayan asesinado.

-Y ahí es donde entro yo. Voy a tratar de encontrarle un sentido a lo que pasó –respondió Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

Unohana se levantó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-De acuerdo –asintió no muy convencida.

-Estaré en contacto. Tal vez venga mañana para hacer algunas averiguaciones, espero que eso no sea un problema.

-Al contrario, estoy a su disposición. No dude en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesite.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Qué tal si me acompaña a almorzar mañana?

Unohana sonrió en respuesta.

-Me refería al caso, agente Suwabe. Que tenga buen día.

Grimmjow asintió y salió de la universidad para dirigirse a la comisaría. Esperaba que el sheriff fuera una persona similar a la directora, así tal vez podría divertirse al tiempo que resolvía un caso.

Chojiro Sasakibe era el sheriff de Karakura. El hombre sexagenario tenía un carácter recto y profesional, del tipo que hace bien su trabajo y se encarga de que todo esté en orden. A Grimmjow no le gustó para nada su actitud despectiva hacia la placa, pero supuso que no podía culparlo. Los verdaderos agentes del FBI eran un montón de bastardos que miraban con desprecio a todo aquel que no fuera parte de su división.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es su superior? –preguntó Sasakibe luego de hacer pasar a Grimmjow a su oficina.

-Por supuesto –respondió Grimmjow de inmediato entregándole una tarjeta con un nombre y un número de teléfono con extensión debajo de las siglas FBI.

Un truco como ese era necesario para cualquier cazador. Lo que hacían era imprimir tarjetas supuestamente oficiales con los datos de otro cazador y de ese modo parecería que estaban llamando a la verdadera sede. Grimmjow se había hecho pasar por un capitán un par de veces, nada del otro mundo.

-FBI, capitán Urahara al habla –respondió una voz del otro lado de la línea.

Kisuke Urahara era un cazador con quien Grimmjow había trabajado varias veces. Se consideraba un cazador retirado, pues se había vuelto un pacifista y les dejaba la violencia a otros cazadores, pero era realmente bueno haciendo las investigaciones previas. Todos acudían a él cuando se trataba de averiguar algo sobre una criatura y la forma de matarla. Entre otras cosas, era una biblioteca andante. Grimmjow contaba con él para fingir ser su superior en caso de que algún sheriff como Sasakibe dudara de la veracidad de su placa.

Sasakibe se enfrascó en una conversación con Urahara, haciendo preguntas y pidiendo otras referencias, las cuales no dudó en investigar en su propia computadora sin dejar de ver a Grimmjow sospechosamente de cuando en cuando.

-Le agradezco, hasta pronto –colgó el teléfono y guardó la libreta de apuntes que había hecho en un cajón del escritorio-. Parece que todo está en orden –le dijo a Grimmjow-. Lamento haber desconfiado de usted, pero hoy en día cualquiera puede hacerse pasar por un agente federal. Espero que me comprenda.

-Por supuesto, señor. Yo mismo estoy en contra de la vulnerabilidad que presenta nuestro sistema. Cualquiera puede imprimir identificaciones y conseguir placas falsas. Me avergüenzo de no poder hacer nada al respecto –respondió Grimmjow en tono formal reprimiendo una sonrisa.

 _Mi dulce niño de verano, si tú supieras…_

-De acuerdo, creo que podemos empezar la investigación entonces. Todavía no sé por qué el FBI interviene en esto si lo tenemos controlado. Las tres chicas están detenidas y la evidencia es concluyente.

-Olvida algo importante.

-¿Qué?

-Ellas no recuerdan haberlo hecho.

-Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo hayan hecho.

-Por favor, deje que yo me encargue de la sentencia final, para eso estoy aquí –replicó Grimmjow.

Sasakibe suspiró derrotado y asintió.

-Necesitaré ver los expedientes y hablar con las chicas detenidas –prosiguió Grimmjow-. También quiero los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia y acceso a una sala de interrogatorio por el resto de la mañana.

-Me encargaré de eso –respondió Sasakibe de mala gana, pues no había pasado por alto que era una exigencia más que un favor.

-Gracias, sheriff. Resolveremos esto en un santiamén –afirmó Grimmjow con una sonrisa altanera.

Kanae Katagiri fue la primera chica que Grimmjow interrogó. Estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas incluso después de una semana. Grimmjow esperó pacientemente a que se calmara antes de empezar con las preguntas.

-¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

-Y-Yo…entré a la sala de maestros y apuñalé al profesor Ishida –exclamó entre sollozos.

-Sí, pero quiero que me digas lo que tú recuerdas, no lo que viste en el video.

-No recuerdo nada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la escuela después de que todos se habían ido?

-Estaba en los vestidores, mi práctica de gimnasia había terminado y fui a cambiarme y recoger mis cosas. No sé cuánto tiempo me demoré, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo fue estar de pie frente al cuerpo del profesor. Traté de ayudarlo cuando vi las heridas, pero no había nada qué hacer.

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?

-Fui por ayuda. Había otros profesores en otras salas, llamaron a una ambulancia, pero cuando la policía llegó quiso saber qué había pasado. Les dije que encontré el cuerpo y traté de hacer algo, pero entonces pidieron ver el video y me detuvieron.

-Entiendo –dijo Grimmjow-. ¿Recuerdas algo entre el lapso del vestidor y de la sala de maestros?

-No, nada.

-Haz un esfuerzo. ¿Sentiste algo extraño cuando te estabas cambiando? ¿Viste, escuchaste u oliste algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Luces parpadeantes, tal vez?

Kanae Katagiri se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras Grimmjow giraba sus opciones como una ruleta. ¿Posesión demoniaca, fantasma, hechizo, maldición, vudú…?

-Lo único que recuerdo es que la habitación se puso muy fría de repente. Me puse la chamarra del entrenamiento a pesar de que hacían cerca de 28 afuera.

Cambio de temperatura repentino significaba una presencia fantasmal. Grimmjow sentía que había ganado la lotería, pero el verdadero problema apenas se presentaba. Tenía que averiguar quién era el fantasma para poder quemar sus restos.

-Muy bien, Katagiri, creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Te llamaré si necesito algo más.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Si tengo suerte puedo conseguirte asesinato impremeditado. Pero no prometo nada.

Grimmjow no esperó respuesta; salió de la sala de interrogatorio al tiempo que los guardias entraban para llevarse a Kanae. La siguiente en la lista era Momo Hinamori.

-Soy el agente Suwabe del FBI. ¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó?

Momo se encogió de hombros simplemente. Parecía que había perdido las ganas de vivir.

-Al parecer asesiné al profesor Aizen Sousuke –exclamó con voz débil.

-¿Y tú qué crees?

-Que es mentira.

-¿Viste la grabación?

Momo asintió una vez y rompió a llorar. Grimmjow había empezado a perder la paciencia, pero después del testimonio de Katagiri ya sabía por dónde guiar la conversación.

-¿De casualidad recuerdas haber entrado a los vestidores de chicas antes de…atacar al profesor Aizen?

Momo lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Sólo responde. ¿Recuerdas si pasó algo extraño? ¿Tal vez el lugar se puso frío de repente, escuchaste un susurro, las luces empezaron a parpadear…?

-¿Qué clase de agente es usted? –preguntó Momo sin comprender.

-Son preguntas de rutina. Responde.

Momo hizo una pausa para rememorar lo sucedido. Parecía estar muy concentrada. Grimmjow hizo girar el bolígrafo en la mano mientras esperaba la contestación.

-Sí, me quedé sola después del entrenamiento de fútbol. Recuerdo que estaba frente a mi casillero y tomé mi chamarra. Sentí un escalofrío, como si alguien hubiera encendido el aire acondicionado al máximo. En ese momento pensé que se debía al sudor seco de mi cuerpo ya que no me había duchado todavía. Cuando reaccioné estaba frente al cuerpo del profesor Aizen en la sala de maestros, cubierta de sangre. Grité horrorizada y vinieron en mi ayuda. Cuando llegó la policía me arrestaron sin hacer preguntas.

-Supongo que ya habían visto la grabación –dijo Grimmjow.

-No lo entiendo –exclamó Momo con la voz quebrada por el llanto-, ¿cómo es posible que no lo recuerde? ¿Estaba en un trance, estaba hipnotizada…?

-Averiguaremos qué fue lo que pasó –respondió Grimmjow simplemente-. Gracias por tu cooperación, estaré en contacto.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? –preguntó Momo cuando los guardias entraron para llevársela.

-Tienes que ser fuerte –respondió Grimmjow.

La siguiente y última en entrar a la sala fue Kiyone Kotetsu. A diferencia de las otras dos chicas, ella se mostró cortante en sus respuestas, como si el hecho de haber asesinado a un profesor fuera parte de la vida diaria y no estuviera enfrentando un caso de asesinato en primer grado.

-¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó?

Kiyone lo miró sin responder.

-Mataste a un profesor. A Jushiro Ukitake –exclamó Grimmjow con dureza-. ¿Por qué?

Kiyone se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estabas consciente cuando lo hiciste?

Kiyone negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tenías algún problema con tu profesor?

Kiyone volvió a negar con la cabeza. Grimmjow se desesperó y golpeó la mesa con la mano abierta.

-¿Te comió la lengua el maldito gato, Kotetsu? Quiero que respondas, no que muevas la cabeza nada más. No te conviene tenerme como enemigo, puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno –gruñó Grimmjow.

Kiyone pareció comprender de inmediato que estaba en serios problemas y que lo mejor sería colaborar con el agente Suwabe. Carraspeó antes de responder, su voz fue apenas un susurro.

-No recuerdo lo que pasó –sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas-. Sólo recuerdo estar cubierta de sangre y gritando por ayuda.

-¿Qué pasó antes de eso? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Kiyone trató de recordar.

-Estaba en clase de natación. Me quedé a entrenar media hora después de que todos se fueron. Luego fui a las duchas. Después de eso, nada.

-¿Qué pasó en las duchas?

-Nada, estaba sola.

-¿Recuerdas haber sentido algo extraño?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tal vez un cambio de temperatura, un olor diferente…

Kiyone se encogió de hombros, pero al ver la expresión de Grimmjow se apresuró a responder.

-Tenía frío, pero eso fue por el agua de la piscina y el aire.

-¿El aire? No hay ventanas en los vestidores –dijo Grimmjow.

-Entonces no lo sé. Es todo lo que recuerdo –respondió Kiyone a la defensiva.

Grimmjow asintió y cerró su libreta.

-Bien, eso es todo. Esperarás en tu celda hasta nuevo aviso –se despidió y salió de la sala antes de que los guardias entraran a llevársela.

Se llevó los expedientes, las grabaciones y se despidió del sheriff con un asentimiento de cabeza. Tenía unas cuantas ideas por dónde empezar, pero primero pasaría a comprar algo de comida. No podía combatir el mal con el estómago vacío.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, eres la última persona que esperaría ver aquí –dijo una voz divertida cuando Grimmjow se sentó en la barra del restaurante después de ordenar su comida.

Grimmjow sonrió antes de volverse, reconocía la voz demasiado bien.

-Yoruichi, yo tampoco esperaba verte por aquí.

-¿Tienes un caso?

Yoruichi Shihouin era una cazadora de élite. Prefería los casos de posesión demoníaca y brujería, pues eran los más complejos, pero en general aceptaba cualquier cosa que pudiera matar. Era de la vieja escuela, del tipo que hacía investigación de campo antes de acudir al internet, y Grimmjow nunca la había visto fallar un tiro ni salir gravemente herida mientras resolvía un caso.

-Eso creo –Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y le entregó los expedientes para que los viera.

-¿Ya sabes a qué te enfrentas?

-Un _Espíritu Vengativo*_. Mi teoría es que poseyó el cuerpo de esas tres chicas y mató a los profesores.

-Es una buena teoría. ¿De quién se trata?

-Aún no lo sé –admitió Grimmjow.

-Bueno, si quieres mi consejo deberías hablar con los alumnos, tal vez recuerden alguna muerte reciente. Esas noticias no se olvidan tan fácilmente. Ya tienes el patrón, no será difícil. Enfócate en chicas que estuvieron relacionadas con un profesor.

-Lo haré –respondió Grimmjow-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Un caso de posesión demoniaca. El marido salió a tirar la basura y cuando volvió estaba actuando extraño. La mujer dice que las luces parpadearon antes de que regresara. Intentó matarla pero logró escapar, había azufre en las ventanas y en la puerta.

-Yo creo que los demonios son bastante estúpidos. Dejan su firma en cada caso –apuntó Grimmjow.

Yoruichi asintió.

-Sí, pero es muy difícil dar con ellos aun sabiendo de qué se trata.

-No para un buen cazador –sonrió Grimmjow.

-Ah, ahí está el ego que te caracteriza. No has cambiado en nada.

Grimmjow se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de explicarle a Yoruichi algunas cosas por las que había pasado, cada quién debía lidiar con sus asuntos.

Yoruichi terminó su bebida y dejó el dinero sobre la barra. Luego le dio una palmada en la espalda a Grimmjow.

-Yo me retiro. Escuché que hay otro caso en Kobe.

-¿El que parece ser un _Eco de Muerte*_?

-El mismo –confirmó Yoruichi.

-Maldición, lo estaba guardando para cuando terminara con este –se quejó Grimmjow.

Yoruichi soltó una carcajada.

-Mala suerte. Si terminas pronto, alcánzame. Te dejaré cargar mis cosas de regreso al motel.

-Muy graciosa.

-Nos vemos.

Grimmjow se quedó solo y esperó unos minutos hasta que le trajeron su comida. Fue bueno haber visto a Yoruichi, era una de las cazadoras más hábiles e inteligentes que conocía. Siempre le daba consejos aunque no se los pidiera. Lo último que oyó de ella hacía poco más de tres meses fue que estaba comprometida con Kisuke Urahara.

-Son tal para cual –exclamó Grimmjow, y entonces se preguntó por qué él no se había dado el tiempo de involucrarse con alguien en una relación seria. Sí, era difícil tener una vida normal siendo cazador, pero no imposible.

Sin estar seguro de lo que estaba buscando, paseó la mirada por el lugar y vio a una chica de cabello negro y largo tejido en una trenza. Parecía que estaba sola y aburrida, la oportunidad perfecta para que Grimmjow hiciera un movimiento, pero antes de siquiera levantarse de la silla, un sujeto alto de cabello blanco y alborotado se sentó al lado de ella luego de darle un beso en los labios.

Grimmjow maldijo mentalmente por su mala suerte. Su teléfono sonó y lo contempló un segundo antes de pensar que probablemente esa era la única relación seria en su vida. La llamada entrante era de Kenpachi Zaraki, uno de los cazadores más letales que Grimmjow conocía.

-¿Sí?

-¿En dónde carajos estás, Jaggerjaquez? –gruñó la voz de Kenpachi.

Grimmjow odiaba que le hablara con ese tono demandante, como si le debiera algo, o como si se hubiera tomado la última cerveza de su refrigerador. Grimmjow trató de recordar si alguna vez lo había hecho, pero no recordaba ninguna. De igual forma sería difícil acordarse, cuando Grimmjow y Kenpachi se juntaban siempre había alcohol, peleas y uno que otro disparo accidental de por medio, además de una resaca mortal al día siguiente.

-En medio de un caso, en Karakura.

-Deja de jugar a las muñecas y ven a Shibuya, te necesito para un nido de _Nachzerer*_.

-Estoy ocupado, ¿no puedes llamar a alguien más?

-No, no hay nadie más. Eras mi última opción.

-Vaya, muchas gracias. ¿Quién fue la primera?

-Starrk, por supuesto, pero está ocupado con un caso de hombres lobo.

-Sólo es un nido de nachzerer, puedes encargarte tú solo –respondió Grimmjow ligeramente ofendido de haber sido la última opción de Kenpachi.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta y terminó su comida de mala gana antes de pagar. Regresó al motel y releyó los expedientes para ver si podía sacar algo en concreto de ellos, pero nada era útil. Tenía la respuesta en sus manos, pero hacía falta ver cómo podía proceder. Sacó su laptop y empezó a investigar sobre muertes recientes en la escuela. Además de los tres asesinatos recientes de los profesores, había dos del servicio de mantenimiento y al menos diez de alumnos.

Grimmjow se sorprendió que aquella Universidad tuviera un índice tan alto de mortalidad, era lógico pensar que los alumnos se sentían presionados en algún punto, pero de igual forma tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto porque un espíritu vengativo no era cosa de todos los días.

Vio que el reloj apenas marcaba las doce, si se apuraba podía regresar a la Universidad y hablar con algunos profesores y alumnos.

Lo primero que cuidó en su búsqueda fue que la computadora sólo lanzara resultados de chicas, pues el punto de encuentro entre las victimas de posesion era el vestidor de las mujeres. No descartó tampoco a los conserjes, pero su prioridad ya estaba en ese primer filtro.

De la lista, sólo quedaban cuatro chicas. Dos de ellas habían muerto hacía más de cinco años; otra había muerto en un accidente de laboratorio y la otra se había colgado en el vestidor de las chicas. Esta última llamó la atención de Grimmjow. Buscó las notas periodísticas y los reportes oficiales, pero en ningún momento se explicaban sus motivos para quitarse la vida.

La chica se llamaba Mashiro Kuna, y era hermosa y muy joven, con cabello verde y corto, bastante inusual pero que le quedaba bien.

Grimmjow descargó a su teléfono todo lo que necesitaba y salió del motel rumbo a la universidad. Le mostró su placa a la secretaria y sin esperar respuesta entró directo a la oficina de Unohana.

-Agente Suwabe, no lo esperaba tan pronto. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-Hábleme de esta chica.

Grimmjow buscó la foto de Mashiro en su celular y lo dejó en el escritorio frente a Unohana. No tomó asiento, no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo.

Unohana palideció cuando vio la foto de la chica. Cerró su laptop y se recargó en el asiento, tomando una profunda inhalación y luego carraspeando para hablar.

-Su nombre es Mashiro Kuna. Falleció hace un par de meses.

-¿Falleció o se suicidó?

Unohana le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Grimmjow al sentirse atacada.

-Se suicidó.

-¿No cree que eso es información importante?

-¿Qué tiene que ver con el caso de las tres chicas que fueron detenidas esta semana?

Grimmjow abrió la boca un par de veces y al final volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que creía que el fantasma de Mashiro había poseído a Katagiri, Kiyone y a Momo para hacer que mataran a sus profesores favoritos? No, por supuesto que no.

-Es...son preguntas de rutina.

Unohana no pasó por alto su titubeo y frunció el ceño. El agente Suwabe también parecía estar ocultando información.

-¿Y cómo, si se puede saber, espera que esto le sea de ayuda?

Grimmjow tomó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego se sentó de brazos cruzados y con una mirada desafiante.

-Quiero que me hable de ella.

-Por respeto a la memoria de Mashiro, no hablaré de ella. Su muerte fue un trágico evento, sí, pero debemos enfocarnos en lo que esas tres chicas están viviendo. Si pone sus esperanzas en un suicidio que ocurrió hace meses, me temo que nunca recuperarán sus vidas.

Grimmjow se levantó.

-¿No está dispuesta a cooperar? Bien, la veré en la corte enfrentando cargos como cómplice de asesinato en primer grado.

-¡No voy a permitir que me amenace! -gritó Unohana sintiendo su sangre hervir, pero Grimmjow ya había salido de su oficina dando un portazo.

Grimmjow, por supuesto, no planeaba marcharse tan rápido. Primero revisó en sus archivos otra vez la nota periodística y sacó algunos nombres de alumnos que tal vez pudieran serle útiles. Si algo había aprendido a lo largo de su vida era que los jóvenes eran más susceptibles a la muerte.

Los pasillos de la universidad estaban concurridos. Todos los alumnos iban a sus clases o se quedaban ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Había un murmullo general que molestó un poco a Grimmjow, pues prefería el silencio y la soledad. No pasó por alto las miradas de curiosidad que le lanzaban al verlo vestido de traje. La noticia de que había un agente del FBI investigando el caso de los tres asesinatos se había esparcido como la niebla. No había grupo de amigos que no comentara algo al respecto.

Grimmjow localizó a la amiga de Mashiro que había declarado algo y se acercó para hablar con ella.

-¿Lisa Yadomaru?

Abordó a la chica en su casillero. Estaba hablando con otro chico, al que Grimmjow lanzó una mirada intimidante.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Grimmjow le mostró su placa. Lisa asintió.

-Te veré después de clases -le dijo al chico que la acompañaba.

Grimmjow llevó a Lisa a los jardines y se sentaron en una banca.

-Soy el agente Suwabe del FBI, estoy investigando los asesinatos de los profesores que ocurrieron la semana pasada. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

Lisa se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo que el resto, supongo.

-¿Eres amiga de las detenidas?

-No realmente. Compartimos un par de clases nada más.

-¿Cómo dirías que era su relación con sus profesores?

Lisa lo pensó un momento.

-Creo que de adoración. No conocía mucho a Kiyone, pero las veces que platiqué con Momo no paraba de decirme lo asombroso que era el profesor Sousuke.

-¿Por qué crees que lo mató?

-No lo sé.

Lisa observó su reloj de pulsera y empezó a mover los pies con nerviosismo. Grimmjow no sabía si quería irse a su clase o si le incomodaba la plática que estaban teniendo.

-Sólo un par de preguntas más. ¿Recuerdas a Mashiro Kuna?

Lisa se puso pálida. Grimmjow sabía que había dado en el clavo, pero esperó pacientemente a que la chica respondiera. Lisa carraspeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

-Es...era...mi mejor amiga.

-Escuché que se suicidó hace unos meses.

Lisa asintió.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Grimmjow.

-¿Problemas de autoestima? No lo sé.

-¿Era tu mejor amiga y no lo sabes?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Mashiro con su caso?

-Sólo quiero saber sus causas. ¿Tenía problemas en casa, en la escuela, con su novio?

-Mashiro no tenía novio.

-¿Entonces qué...?

-Estaba enamorada de...

-¿De quién?

Lisa volteó a los lados para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

-Del profesor Kensei Muguruma.

Grimmjow acababa de encontrar su mina de oro. Todo encajaba a la perfección.

-¿Y fue correspondida?

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es contra las reglas.

-¿Y por eso se suicidó? Fue en los vestidores de las chicas, ¿verdad?

Lisa asintió.

-¿En dónde puedo encontrar a ese tal Kensei?

-En las canchas, es profesor de gimnasia. Pero dudo mucho que hable con usted.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando Mashiro murió se hizo mucho escándalo. Kensei no quiere tener nada que ver con las autoridades ni con la prensa.

Grimmjow sonrió. Precisamente eso era lo que estaba esperando, un poco de resistencia para entrar en calor. Y ¿qué mejor que un profesor de gimnasia que probablemente se negaría a cooperar? Grimmjow presentía que tal vez habría golpes.

-Bueno, Lisa, ya veremos si habla conmigo.

Grimmjow se despidió y se dirigió a las canchas para buscar a Kensei, pero entonces se topó con Unohana y dos guardias de seguridad en un pasillo.

-Alto ahí -exclamó la directora cerrándole el paso.

-Mierda -susurró Grimmjow-. Unohana, qué sorpresa, estoy buscando a un profesor. Sólo le haré unas cuantas preguntas antes de irme.

-Usted no irá a ningún lado, "agente". Hablé hace un momento a la comisaría y le pedí al sheriff que lo investigara. Supongo que imagina nuestra sorpresa al averiguar que usted no es agente del FBI.

-Escucha, sólo tengo que hablar con Kensei, ¿sí? Después de eso me iré para siempre -Grimmjow cambio de modo formal a desesperado, no podía irse en medio del caso, aunque sabía que ya sin su placa era imposible que resolviera algo. Sólo quería hablar con Kensei, hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Mashiro, pero Unohana se negó rotundamente.

-Guardias, saquen a este hombre de mi universidad -exclamó con frialdad.

Cuando uno de los guardias avanzó para agarrar a Grimmjow, fue recibido por un puñetazo en la nariz. Unohana soltó un grito de sorpresa, pero antes de poder decir algo, el otro guardia también fue derribado. Grimmjow sonrió de lado y se echó a correr rumbo a las canchas.

-Lo siento, linda, no quería tener que llegar a estos extremos. Me iré en cuanto termine, lo prometo.

El alboroto que hizo Grimmjow al entrar a las canchas no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Kensei estaba a mitad de clase de gimnasia, los alumnos estaban practicando en parejas, pero todos voltearon a ver el extraño hombre vestido de traje y mirada de loco.

-¿Kensei Muguruma?

Kensei asintió, desconcertado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, soy el agente Suwabe del FBI, estoy...

-¡Ni una palabra más! -gritó Unohana desde la puerta al ver a Grimmjow frente a Kensei. Detrás de ella venían tres guardias que corrieron a su señal para atrapar a Grimmjow. Uno de ellos lo tacleó y Grimmjow se golpeó en la cabeza contra el poste de la canasta de baloncesto. Se levantó, se zafó de su agarre y se acercó a un anonadado Kensei, como si tal cosa.

-Maldición -murmuró sobándose la cabeza-. Necesito que me digas algo sobre Mashiro Kuna.

Los ojos de Kensei se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre de la chica. Antes de poder responder los otros dos guardias agarraron a Grimmjow de los brazos y lo empezaron a jalar hacia la salida. Grimmjow lanzó golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero sólo se detuvo cuando Kensei le dio uno en la boca que lo mandó al suelo.

-Aléjate de mí -gruñó Kensei.

Grimmjow escupió sangre en la duela y se limpio con el dorso de la mano. Aunque esperaba algo de resistencia, no contaba con que el musculoso profesor de gimnasia lo golpearía. Ni siquiera se mostró intimidado hacia Grimmjow clamando ser un agente federal, lo golpeó sin miramientos, sin preocuparse de las posibles consecuencias.

Los guardias sujetaron a Grimmjow una vez más y lo arrojaron fuera de la escuela. Unohana lo fulminó con la mirada desde la entrada y no regresó a su oficina hasta que vio que Grimmjow subió a su camioneta y se alejó por la calle.

Probablemente lo mejor sería tomar sus cosas del motel y seguir adelante con otro caso, pero ese no era el modo en el que Grimmjow funcionaba. Tenía que resolver el caso antes de irse, un cazador jamás tiraba la toalla, aun a costa de su propia vida.

Pero ¿por dónde continuar? Ya que su entrada a la universidad técnicamente estaba prohibida, el descubrimiento del sheriff y la nula cooperación de los alumnos y maestros, sólo le quedaba una opción.

Averiguó la dirección de los padres de Mashiro y luego de unas cuantas preguntas le dieron la ubicación exacta de dónde estaba enterrado el cuerpo.

Grimmjow preparó las cosas para incinerar los restos y así terminar de una vez por todas con el espíritu vengativo. El alma de Mashiro por fin podría descansar después de esa noche.

Cuando oscureció, Grimmjow condujo hasta el cementerio de la ciudad, tardó un rato en encontrar la tumba y, tras verificar que no había nadie, empezó a cavar.

Era la parte que menos le gustaba, profanar las tumbas, se rompían demasiadas reglas morales y sociales, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Luego de dos metros de tierra removida, la pala tocó algo firme y Grimmjow supo que era el ataúd. Quitó el resto de la tierra con las manos y lo abrió. El olor era insoportable, el cuerpo de Mashiro estaba todavía en descomposición, su carne estaba siendo devorada por los gusanos y pasarían al menos unos años hasta que se volviera puro hueso. Pero eso no pasaría, porque Grimmjow le echó sal, la roció con gasolina y luego de salir del agujero, arrojó un cerillo. Las llamas empezaron a consumir el cuerpo de Mashiro y el olor empeoró diez veces. Grimmjow sacó un cigarrillo de su saco y se sentó contra la lápida hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Cuando comprobó que Mashiro no era nada más que cenizas, volvió a tapar el agujero con tierra y regresó al motel para dormir un rato antes de irse a buscar otro caso. Ahora estaba seguro de que no habría más asesinatos en la escuela, aunque se sentía mal porque no había podido ayudar a las tres chicas.

A la mañana siguiente Grimmjow se levantó temprano, se dio una ducha y guardó sus cosas en la camioneta. Antes de irse pensó que podía ir a despedirse de Unohana, tal vez explicarle su verdadero trabajo y por qué le había mentido, pero esta idea se esfumó de su mente cuando, al llegar a la universidad, vio tres patrullas de policía estacionadas afuera. El lugar estaba acordonado, y los alumnos estaban aglomerándose a los alrededores. Grimmjow se acercó a la entrada y localizó a Unohana hablando con un par de oficiales, parecía a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. Grimmjow saltó el cordón y se acercó a ella, ignorando las advertencias de los policías que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -le preguntó.

Unohana suspiró al verlo.

-Ahora no, por favor, estoy ocupada.

Grimmjow vio que había una ambulancia junto a la entrada y que dos paramédicos estaban sacando un cuerpo en una camilla. Momentos después, un oficial iba escoltando a una chica. Se trataba de Lisa Yadomaru.

Cuando Grimmjow la vio corrió hacia ella, pero un oficial lo detuvo antes de que se acercara demasiado.

-Sólo quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

-¡Agente Suwabe! ¡Era ella! ¡La vi! ¡Era ella! -gritó Lisa.

El oficial se llevó a Lisa forcejeando, la hizo entrar en la parte trasera de la patrulla y se fueron a la estación. Los paramédicos subieron el cuerpo a la ambulancia, hicieron algunas maniobras para estabilizarlo y luego se alejaron también. Entonces el policía dejó a Grimmjow y momentos después Unohana se le acercó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -espetó.

-Escucha, no soy agente federal, es verdad, pero tengo que saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí.

-Lisa atacó a un maestro -dijo Unohana seriamente-. El profesor Kensei alcanzó a ayudarlo, pero Lisa lo hirió de gravedad. Rose está vivo de pura suerte.

Grimmjow no cabía de asombro. No era posible que el fantasma hubiera poseído a alguien más. Debió haber desaparecido con la incineración del cuerpo, su alma debería estar descansando. Y aún así...

Grimmjow recordó las palabras de Lisa antes de que se la llevaran: "¡La vi! ¡Era ella!". ¿A quién más podía referirse sino a Mashiro, de quien habían hablado el día anterior? ¿Y la intervención de Kensei antes de que Lisa matara al profesor Rose? Demasiado conveniente.

Dejó a Unohana con la palabra en la boca y entró a la escuela, ignorando sus advertencias sobre lo que haría si no se iba de inmediato. Los alumnos poco a poco fueron entrando a la escuela, pero únicamente se dedicaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a sus casas. Las clases habían sido suspendidas por ese día, la escena del crimen aún no había sido analizada.

Grimmjow encontró a Kensei en la sala de maestros. Estaba pálido y se movía rápido, como si tuviera prisa por salir de ahí. Grimmjow lo jaló de la camisa y lo estampó contra su casillero.

-No tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo ayer, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

-Quítame las manos de encima -gruñó Kensei.

Grimmjow, aunque lleno de cólera, se relajó y lo soltó. Kensei se acomodó la ropa y le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Primero debes decirme qué pasó esta mañana.

-Le salvé la vida a un maestro, ¿no te enteraste? -respondió Kensei con sarcasmo.

-Parece que estabas en el lugar y momento adecuados, Muguruma. ¿Qué pasó con Lisa?

-La detuve a tiempo, la vi cuando entró a la oficina de Rose y me pareció sospechoso.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo que dijo antes de que se la llevaran? Dijo "era ella". ¿Alguna idea de a quién se refiere?

-¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo?

-¿Crees en los fantasmas, Muguruma?

Kensei frunció el ceño y le dio un empujón a Grimmjow.

-No sé quién eres ni lo que crees que estás logrando aquí, pero si te vuelves a acercar a mí, te mataré.

-Ah, qué aburrido eres. No me asombra que no tengas admiradores. Parece que la única era la joven Mashiro Ku...

Antes de que Grimmjow pudiera terminar de decir el nombre, el puño de Kensei se entrampó contra su nariz y lo mandó al suelo. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de rabia.

-No vuelvas a mencionar a Mashiro.

Grimmjow sonrió y se limpió la sangre con la manga de la camisa. Dos golpes en dos días que lo habían tomado desprevenido, tenía que trabajar en sus reflejos.

-Sospecho que no me estás contando todo.

-No tengo nada que decirte.

-Yo creo que sí, porque yo también te lo diré todo. Lo qué pasó hoy con Lisa y lo qué pasó la semana anterior con aquellas chicas no terminará si no nos deshacemos de Mashiro.

-¡Mashiro está muerta! Se suicidó hace meses, deja de hablar de ella.

Grimmjow no pasó por alto que la simple mención del nombre de la chica hacía hervir la sangre de Kensei. Había algo en su voz que le hacía preguntarse qué relación tenía con ella y por qué le afectaba tanto cualquier asunto que la relacionara.

-Lisa me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti.

Kensei se pasó una mano por el cabello y, derrotado, asintió lentamente. Se sentó en el piso y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Grimmjow no sabía qué hacer o decir. No era muy bueno para consolar a las personas.

-¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? -preguntó Grimmjow en un tono de voz suave, invitándolo a contarle todo.

Kensei se encogió de hombros, no sabía cómo empezar.

-Al principio creí que se trataba de una broma. Creí que era sólo una chica que admiraba a su profesor de gimnasia, pero su comportamiento era más intenso. Siempre fue muy aventada, tenía una personalidad exótica y extrovertida. A veces se saltaba sus clases para estar conmigo. Traté de hablar muchas veces con ella para que recapacitara, había demasiadas cosas en su contra. Desde nuestra edad hasta la ética profesional, los problemas legales... No lo sé, supongo que al final fui muy duro con ella.

-Sé que esto sonará muy loco, pero su fantasma no ha podido descansar desde entonces. Tenemos que ayudarla.

Kensei negó con la cabeza.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Soy un cazador, no un agente del FBI. Usualmente este tipo de fantasmas desaparecen cuando se incineran los restos de su cuerpo.

-Mashiro está enterrada en...

-Sé donde está, anoche quemé su cuerpo -confesó Grimmjow-, pero algunas veces eso no es suficiente. Algunas veces, las almas se quedan atadas a este mundo por medio de un objeto. Es preciso quemarlo también, sólo así se irá.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Algo que en vida haya significado mucho para ella -dijo Grimmjow.

Kensei se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Al final asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

-Antes de...quitarse la vida...Mashiro me escribió una carta confesándome sus sentimientos. El contenido es...no lo sé, me parece que significaba mucho para ella.

-¿Aún la conservas?

-Sí, está en mi casillero.

Grimmjow le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Entiendo por qué la guardaste, pero tienes que deshacerte de ella -Kensei asintió-. Ve a traerla y reúnete conmigo en la parte de atrás de la escuela. Iré por la sal y la gasolina.

Grimmjow salió de la sala de maestros y corrió de vuelta a la camioneta, esquivando a los alumnos y profesores que estaban evacuando la escuela. Se topó con Unohana en la recepción.

-Tienes que irte de aquí, el sheriff está...

-No hay tiempo -dijo Grimmjow.

Tomó a Unohana de los hombros y la encerró en su oficina con llave.

-¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Estás loco!

-No puedo dejar que intervengas, linda. Si todo sale bien te invitaré un trago esta noche.

-¡Agente Suwabe!

Pero Grimmjow ya se había ido.

Llegó a su camioneta, cargó la maleta con la escopeta de rocas de sal, algunas varas de hierro (con las que también podía defenderse de ser necesario), cerillos y una botella con gasolina. ¿Balas? No, eran inútiles contra un fantasma.

.

.

Kensei técnicamente corrió hasta su casillero y buscó entre sus pertenencias la carta de Mashiro. No le había hablado de ella a nadie hasta ese momento, pues no quería meterse en problemas y tenía miedo de las repercusiones que pudiera haber o de lo que la gente pudiera decir de ello. Una carta de amor de una estudiante hacia un maestro probablemente no significaba nada, pero Kensei opinaba lo opuesto.

En vida había apreciado mucho a Mashiro, y aunque no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, le dolería deshacerse de aquella carta en la que había puesto su corazón. De igual forma, la había leído tantas veces que ya se la sabía de memoria.

De regreso al patio de la escuela, se encontró con el profesor Haschwalth. El hombre ya tenía su maletín y se dirigía al estacionamiento.

-Muguruma, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?

Kensei escondió la carta a su espalda y trató de actuar con normalidad.

-Tengo que recoger unas cosas.

-De acuerdo, te veré mañana. Por cierto, ¿soy yo o hace más frío aquí? -dijo Haschwalth ajustándose el cuello de la chaqueta.

Kensei vio en cámara lenta el vaho saliendo de su boca. Cuando Haschwalth dio media vuelta, una chica de cabello rosa que ni él ni Kensei habían visto, se lanzó sobre él y lo derribó.

Haschwalth forcejeó con la chica y trató de quitarle la navaja de la mano. Kensei se apresuró a ayudarlo, pero la chica le dio un empujón y lo mandó volando un par de metros.

-¡Meninas! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -exclamó Haschwalth empleando toda la fuerza que tenía en detener sus manos.

Kensei se puso de pie y la jaló de la ropa para quitársela de encima a Haschwalth. Meninas le dio un golpe en la cara con el dorso de la mano y Kensei chocó contra los casilleros del pasillo. Acto seguido Meninas se giró de nuevo hacia el profesor rubio, sentada a horcajadas sobre él y, levantando las dos manos, dirigió la navaja directamente hacia su pecho. Haschwalth la tomó de las piernas y se la quitó de encima justo a tiempo, pero recibió un corte profundo en el brazo derecho que empezó a manar sangre.

Meninas se puso de pie y arremetió nuevamente contra él, y justo en ese momento apareció Grimmjow y le puso la barra de hierro contra la piel de su cuello. Meninas se quedó estática mientras una figura de humo salía de su cuerpo y luego cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Haschwalth respirando agitadamente y recargado contra la pared.. Grimmjow ayudó a Kensei a levantarse y los tres se miraron en silencio un momento.

-Tienen que salir de aquí -dijo Grimmjow. Levantó a Meninas del suelo y la puso en los brazos de Haschwalth-. Salgan de la escuela, inmediatamente.

-Pero ¿qué...?

-¡Hazlo ya!

Haschwalth estaba conmocionado, pero hizo lo que Grimmjow le pidió. Corrió por el pasillo con el cuerpo de la chica en brazos y se perdieron de vista.

-¿Cómo fue que...?

-Los fantasmas son vulnerables al hierro y a la sal -explicó Grimmjow-. No podía dispararle a la chica, es inocente.

Kensei asintió y vio que Grimmjow todavía tenía todo un arsenal en la maleta. Se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas.

-Sostén esto -dijo Grimmjow entregándole la barra de hierro-. ¿Tienes la carta?

-Sí, aquí está.

Pero antes de que Grimmjow tomara la carta, el fantasma de Mashiro apareció nuevamente, se materializó con una consistencia entre el vaho y el humo y los arrojó a ambos contra los casilleros, causando que sus cuerpos abollaran las láminas. Grimmjow hizo una mueca de dolor. Aquel caso le estaba dando una buena paliza.

Kensei se levantó a duras penas y se recargó contra la pared.

-¿Estás bien?

Grimmjow asintió.

-Busca la carta, deprisa, hay que quemarla.

Kensei la vio tirada a medio pasillo y se agachó para recogerla, justo cuando Mashiro apareció de nuevo y lo sujetó del cuello. La fuerza, aunque supuestamente provenía de una chica, era sobrenatural. Kensei trató de zafarse, pero no podía. Mashiro lo tenía firmemente agarrado y en su rostro etéreo se dibujaba una mueca de dolor, enojo y tristeza.

Grimmjow tomó la escopeta de rocas de sal y disparó contra el fantasma, que se disolvió en el aire, permitiendo que Kensei pudiera respirar nuevamente. Lo ayudó a levantarse y recogió la carta del piso; luego sacó un cerillo y se dispuso a quemarla, sin embargo esta vez Mashiro se lanzó por él. Lo golpeó repetidas veces contra el suelo, las paredes y los casilleros. Grimmjow no tenía ni siquiera tiempo de meter las manos. Tenía la carta en su poder, pero no podía quemarla en esa situación.

-¡Detente! -gritó Kensei.

El fantasma de Mashiro pareció reaccionar a su voz. Soltó a Grimmjow lentamente y se giró para encarar al profesor. Kensei se congeló en su lugar al verla frente a frente. Estaba usando la misma ropa que tenía cuando se suicidó; su cabello verde y liso estaba levemente alborotado; las mejillas hundidas y ojeras púrpuras debajo de los ojos; los labios firmemente presionados en una línea. Kensei se preguntó si podía hablar, si podía escucharlo claramente. De pronto recordó cómo solía ser la chica en vida y una ola de tristeza lo golpeó. Se sentía responsable por su muerte, por su suicidio. Si tan sólo hubiera hablado con ella, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan duro, si la hubiera escuchado, si hubiera disfrutado los momentos que pasaban juntos en la escuela...

-Mashiro...lo lamento.

El fantasma se detuvo a unos centímetros de Kensei. Su mirada era indescifrable, impredecible. Podía atacarlo sin problemas, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó viéndolo unos segundos que a Kensei le parecieron siglos. Grimmjow aprovechó el momento oportuno para gatear hasta donde había tirado los cerillos y, tras lanzarle una última mirada al fantasma, quemó la carta. Mashiro alcanzó a levantar la mano y rozar la mejilla de Kensei antes de que su cuerpo se evaporara, esta vez para siempre. Kensei vio su sonrisa y supo que lo había perdonado. Ahora los dos podían estar en paz.

 **FIN**

 **O.O No sabía que escribir sobre fantasmas era tan complicado, me limitaré a personajes "tangibles" de ahora en adelante. Espero que la pelea no haya sido confusa.**

 **Bueno, chicos, este fue el último capítulo del fic. Me encantaría seguir haciendo one-shots de Grimmy como cazador, pero ya se me acabaron todos los personajes y tengo otros proyectos, así que nos leeremos en otros fics (: Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y siguieron la historia. Gran abrazo, bye-bye!**

 **Ahora algunas aclaraciones:**

 ** _*Espíritu Vengativo:_** **Son espíritus que no han logrado descansar ni pasar el velo debido a un asunto pendiente. Suelen poseer los cuerpos de las personas y las obligan a cometer crímenes atroces. La forma de acabar con ellos es quemar los restos de su cuerpo con sal y gasolina, pero si la persona fue incinerada es preciso buscar el objeto que lo mantiene atado a la Tierra y destruirlo.**

 ** _*Eco de muerte:_** **Son espíritus que reviven una y otra vez su muerte, en el mismo lugar donde murieron. Si su cuerpo es transportado o cambiado de lugar, seguirán reviviendo su muerte en el nuevo lugar. Para que el espíritu descanse, hay que llamarle la atención y explicarle que está muerto. Normalmente, para que despierten es más eficaz que algún familiar o amigo se lo diga.**

 ** _*Nachzerer:_** **son parientes de los vampiros, pero sólo pueden morir si se les mete una moneda de cobre a la boca y después se les corta la cabeza.e**


End file.
